La marcha de las heroínas corrompidas
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Durante siglos el Poder de la Armonía es el que ha protegido a Equestria de todas las amenazas, pero cuando éste es corrompido por la muerte y la venganza nace una nueva pesadilla, quien teñirá el Reino con la sangre de sus enemigos. Las Caballeras Undead han regresado
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:  
Las bestias invencibles**

El joven poni se movía tristemente arrastrando los cascos, había probado de todo pero simplemente no había salida. Esto se encontraba en el último lugar de su lista pero para alguien que lo había perdido todo, lo único que le quedaba era la satisfacción de la venganza. Sin embargo comparado con su oponente él era débil y moriría sin obtener siquiera eso. Por eso decidió hacer esto, y aunque le costara su alma se iría con una sonrisa.  
Tomó una vela color negro y la colocó frente a él, rezando al Ángel Caído. El poni, Strong Will, dudó unos segundos antes de actuar pero al final tomó un afilado cuchillo con su magia y se cortó las venas. La sangre comenzó a correr, sentía una horrible presión en las muñecas mientras que la sangre corría a borbotones de los cortes. Rechinó los dientes intentando concentrarse en su oración al Demonio o de lo contrario todo esto sería en vano; hasta que finalmente, guiado por un oscuro presentimiento, se volvió hacia atrás. Su sangre corría formando un pentagrama y varios círculos extraños a su alrededor. Entonces él sonrió, supo que su plegaria había sido respondida al fin. Se preparó para lo peor.

— _Tú me has llamado_ — dijo la fría voz de ultratumba. — _¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

Strong sentía que no podría responder, a estas alturas había perdido demasiada sangre, pero se dio cuenta que esa debilidad había desaparecido de repente. Entonces encaró a la voz:

—Vengarme. Ese maldito del gobernador tomó a mi novia por la fuerza… lo intenté todo pero cuantas súplicas enviaba a la Corona eran interceptadas, incluso se aseguraron de evitar que saliera del pueblo. Quemaron mi hogar, asesinaron a mis familiares… todo porque ese sujeto cree que el poder es el derecho. Bueno, pues ya no más. Quiero vengarme, no me queda nada así que por lo menos quiero esta última satisfacción. No tengo la fuerza para oponerme a él, por eso préstame la tuya. Y entonces a cambio yo te daré todo lo que tengo, no es mucho pero por favor, si tengo algo que quieras tómalo. Te lo doy.

— _Durante toda tu vida has sido un poni ejemplar, no hay razón para que tú vengas y me llames del mismo modo en que me llaman mis servidores… y sin embargo aquí estás, tirando toda tu existencia sólo por un favor estúpido. ¿Sabes que morirás después de llamarme, verdad poni? No hay vuelta atrás ni garantía que te conceda lo que quieres._

—Pero sigues hablándome en lugar de dejarme morir. ¿Ya te decidiste qué tomarás de mí?

— _Nada de lo que tengan los mortales puede satisfacerme, excepto por una cosa. Te concederé lo que me pides pero tu alma descenderá automáticamente al Infierno… y tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo será algo así como mi mensajero en este mundo, aquel que traerá la muerte y la desolación a donde quiera que vaya. Acepta mis condiciones o muere triste y solo, Strong Will. La decisión es toda tuya… pero veo que ya la has tomado._

Strong Will no dijo nada, haciendo honor a su nombre se inclinó ante la Voz del Demonio.

—Acepto, concédeme mi venganza y mi cuerpo y alma estarán a tu entera disposición.

…

Los soldados de las Princesas corrían atacando a la horrible bestia. Hacía tiempo que el disciplinado grupo de valientes guerreros que evitaba matar a toda costa había perdido toda coordinación y ahora sólo arrojaba ya fuera sus lanzas y sus ataques mágicos al azar, siempre impactando en la bestia pero nada de lo que hicieran era eficiente. La cosa ya tenía una larga lanza incrustada en sus ojos, la mitad de su cuerpo cubierta de espadas cortas pero nada lo detenía. Sólo corría de aquí a allá destruyendo con sus agudos colmillos cuanto ser viviente se acercara lo suficiente. El monstruo no paraba, quemaduras, cortes incluso ataques mágicos combinados que lo reducían inmediatamente a cenizas éste volvía al ataque. Monstruo entre los monstruos, no había manera de detenerlo.

—Necesitamos la ayuda de su Majestad, ¡de inmediato! — Gritó uno de los guerreros, — no podemos seguir así, ya hemos perdido a la mitad. Es un monstruo, monstruo entre los monstruos.

Arrojaron una nueva lanza, que atravesó con tal puntería por la boca y salió por la parte de atrás de la nuca. Las heridas se curaron de inmediato y el que tuvo el monstruoso valor de hacerlo tuvo la horrible suerte de caer en el rango de ataque de la criatura, que se le lanzó a la garganta y lo arrancó un enorme pedazo de carne. Y siguió atacando durante algunos segundos hasta que finalmente el otro dio su último suspiro. La cosa rugió y cargó contra otro soldado, que huyó por su vida pero tuvo la pésima suerte de tropezar y cayó de bruces al suelo. La bestia se paró sobre él y le volteó la cabeza hasta el otro lado. Al no sentir más vida proviniendo de él la cosa lo arrojó a un lado y rugió como loco.

No había opción, escaparon. Toda la aldea fue exterminada por esta bestia así pues no hubo problemas en excavar mágicamente un profundo pozo alrededor.

…

—Hemos intentado de todo Princesa Celestia — dijo un soldado inclinándose. — El tal Strong Will es un verdadero monstruo. Todas las tropas que hemos mandado terminan igual, apenas si podemos escapar intactos.

—¿Pero no usamos los hechizos anti-detección más poderosos? — Preguntó la joven Princesa.

—No Princesa, esa cosa es como… no nos localiza ni por medio del olfato ni el oído ni la vista, el sujeto es algo así como sensible a la vida, no hay forma de ocultar algo que siente la vida en sí, no es un poni sino una máquina de matar que busca eliminar toda la vida a su alrededor.

—Matar, matar y seguir matando; así se puede resumir la motivación de la criatura — dijo otro soldado con un escalofrío. — Es demasiado peligroso como para podernos acercar, no pudimos hacer otra cosa más que… más que excavar un pozo muy profundo alrededor de la aldea, no puede escapar… o al menos rezamos porque así sea. Las tropas que dejamos vigilando los alrededores reportan que se arrojó al pozo en un desesperado intento por acabar con ellos.

—De momento sigue intentando escalar, lo hemos retenido lanzando ataques mágicos para lanzarlo de vuelta al fondo pero no le hacemos ni cosquillas. Es un ser invencible, siempre que le hacemos daño éste se regeneran de inmediato.

—De acuerdo, intervendré. Si es en verdad tan peligroso como dicen.

—Se lo agradecemos, Princesa Celestia .

Pronto la Princesa junto con un enorme grupo de soldados fue hacia aquella ciudad lejana listos para detener a la criatura, a la cual entre varios unicornios levitaron fuera del pozo y lo retenían mientras éste se retorcía y trataba de acabar con el que tenía más cerca.

—¿Tú eres el tal Strong Will, no es cierto? — Preguntó Celestia a esa criatura. — ¿Por qué haces esto, sabes qué te pasará si sigues en este plan? Serás encerrado y jamás volverás a ver la luz del sol.

La bestia se retorcía y seguía intentando acabar con el soldado más cercano, que retrocedió del miedo. Celestia siguió impasible.

—¡Respóndeme Strong Will! — Exigió Celestia adelantándose.

Strong Will se dirigió hacia ella abriendo y cerrando amenazadoramente las mandíbulas llenas de colmillos, no le importaba ante quién estaba, sólo quería matar. Era como lo había expresado el otro soldado, la cosa era sensible a la vida y tenía que exterminarla a como diera lugar. Entonces Celestia se fijó en sus ojos: muertos y sin vida, ante ella se encontraba un cascarón vacío, un cuerpo sin alma guiado sólo por el instinto de matar. Matar, matar y seguir matando.

—No me dejan opción — dijo Celestia lanzando un poderoso rayo.

De la bestia sólo quedaron cenizas.

—¡De acuerdo, vámonos y que no se vuelva a hablar de esto!

—¡PRINCESA CUIDADO! — Advirtió uno de los soldados que había visto a las criaturas en persona.

—¡Descuida, con la fuerza que utilicé me encargué que no volverá a molestarnos! — Dijo Celestia muy confiada.

Fue cuando un temible rugido se escuchó detrás de ellos y se volvieron para ver horrorizados cómo la criatura regresaba por ellos. La bestia rugió de nuevo y corrió a acabar contra otro de los soldados, que le clavó su lanza en el ojo lo más profundo que pudo. Sin embargo eso no le importó al monstruo que fue alguna vez Strong Will y éste le abrió la mandíbula por la fuerza y le metió el casco en la garganta y lo volteó de dentro hacia fuera. Más ataques mágicos impactaron en el monstruo reduciéndolo a cenizas… pero inmediatamente se regeneraba y seguía atacando. Al final los soldados los empujaron hacia el pozo y Celestia hizo lo que supo hacer mejor:

—¡Manténgalo abajo! Es una medida desesperada pero es nuestra única salida.

Entonces la alicornio voló lo más alto que pudo mientras que los soldados seguían reteniendo a la criatura en el pozo.

—¡DE ACUERDO TODOS RETROCEDAN!

Obedecieron, entonces ella arrojó un poderoso ataque que creó un cráter aún más profundo que el pozo. La criatura volvía a regenerarse pero esta vez Celestia supo qué había que hacer: con su gran poder creó una prisión de piedra que lo dejó encerrado. Eso no le importó gran cosa al no-muerto. No podía ver a nadie pero seguía sintiendo 'vida' alrededor suyo así pues arremetió contra las paredes. Celestia sabía que esas paredes eran fuertes, pero no resistirían por siempre en caso la criatura siguiera atacando sin parar así que usó un nuevo hechizo para hacer las paredes indestructibles, el hechizo de invulnerabilidad más poderoso que tenía en su repertorio.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos Princesa? — Preguntó el capitán.

—Ayúdenme, manden emisarios a Reptilia, al Imperio Grifo… a donde sea, aún a la Colmena Changelling. Necesitamos que esta criatura quede encerrada con todo el poder que podamos reunir.

…

Pronto el grupo de los Grandes Gobernantes de las Grandes Razas se había reunido sobre esa improvisada prisión subterránea, todos sumidos en un profundo silencio luego que Celestia les mostrara sus memorias sobre el monstruo enterrado ahí dentro. La primera en hablar fue Luna.

—¿Entonces eso es todo lo que podemos hacer para vencer a esta criatura? ¿Encerrarla y ya? ¿No es eso sólo postergar el problema? ¿Qué haremos si más de esas cosas se aparecen, encerrarlas y ya?

—Aunque improvisada, la solución de tu hermana mayor parece ser la más sabia — opinó preocupado el Rey Lumbre, soberano de todos los Dragones. — Estamos hablando de un ser ante el cual no podemos hacer absolutamente nada. ¿Dices que trataste por todos los medios de acabarlo, no es así joven Celestia?

—Eso me temo, pero este Ser es demasiado… demasiado poderoso.

—¿Poderoso? Todo lo que sabe usar es fuerza bruta en cuanto detecta 'la vida' — dijo pensativo el Emperador Grifo Velkan.

—Sin mencionar que nada puede hacerle daño — dijo Golden Heart el Rey Minotauro. — De momento agradezcamos que fuera una bestia estúpida. Si pudieran pensar…

—Por favor no invoquemos al diablo — suplicó la Cacique Suprema de las Cebras, Zikmu. — ¿Entonces qué se supone que hagamos? Podemos ayudarte a sellar a esta cosa pero luego…

—De hecho estaba pensando en que preparemos prisiones especiales para estas criaturas — dijo Celestia. — Son demasiado peligrosas y no hay garantía que sólo haya una. Tomémoslo como una prevención a futuro.

—¿Y si nos topamos con una de estas cosas que pueda pensar y sepa cómo librarse de estas prisiones especiales? — Preguntó Velkan.

—No creo que suceda — opinó Luna. — Pero si se diera el caso… que dios se apiade de nuestras almas.

* * *

 **Un prólogo explicando el origen generalizado de esas cosas y el primer encuentro, aunque el pacto en sí se vio en el epílogo de la historia anterior. El asunto es que quiero dejar en claro el primer encuentro con los monstruos en general. Espero les haya gustado y me despediré con el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1:  
Pesadilla nueva, los mismos viejos horrores**

Era una linda tarde de sábado, de esas perfectas para pasarla con los amigos teniendo un agradable picnic para olvidar todas las penas y simplemente divertirse. Sí, soleado y con la dosis justa de brisa, el picnic fue la primera idea que vino a la mente de las chicas al levantarse esa mañana, incluso se encontraron a medio camino de las casas de unas y otras precisamente para invitarse la salida. Al final el resultado era que las seis amigas y el buen Spike, que había crecido considerablemente y ahora incluso tenía dos enormes alas negras naciéndole de su espalda, se encontraban comiendo alegremente y bromeando entre ellos.

—Spikey-Wikey no comas tanto, puede que te haga mal — le dijo Rarity al dragón mientras devoraba su sexta canasta de joyas. — ¡Uf! Es como si quisieras engordar amigo Spike, engordar y ponerte feo. ¿No deberías hacer un poco de dieta? Jaja, es broma amigo.

Spike la miró con furia y soltó una nube de humo como advertencia pero Twilight le dirigió una severa mirada para detenerlo. Al final él se calmó pero seguía rechinando los dientes ante Rarity, desde que superó su 'enamoramiento' de ella simplemente no la soportaba.

—No se peleen ustedes dos — regañó Fluttershy. — Rarity, bien sabes que Spike tiene que comer tanto para mantener su tamaño. Y Spike, contrólate un poco mejor. Recuerda que eres mucho más grande que Rarity, es mejor si haces oídos sordos a lo que te diga.

—La que debería recordarlo es otra, pero bueno — dijo Spike separándose y tomando un gran balde. — Voy a traer algo de agua, no me tardo.

—Te esperamos Spike — dijo Twilight alegremente y siguió charlando con sus amigas.

Entonces una gran sombra reptiliana y alada se posó sobre el grupo, pero estando acostumbrados a salir con Spike se imaginaron que se trataba de él.

—¿No me digas que volviste a aplastar el balde, mastodonte? — Se burló Rainbow Dash. — Amiga en serio necesitas encantar tus cosas para darles más resistencia. ¿No Spike?

—¿Quién te dijo que yo soy Spike, ridícula poni? — Gruñó una voz desconocida.

Fue cuando todas se volvieron, ante ellas se encontraba un gran dragón rojo rubí con púas y alas color turquesa; y por último una barriga azul cielo. El dragón hizo una respetuosa reverencia ante las sorprendidas chicas y otros cinco dragones aterrizaron a su lado. Todos eran dragones ya adultos para el horror de Fluttershy, y por lo que se veía sus intenciones no eran buenas, en lo absoluto buenas.  
El que parecía ser el líder, el que hizo se presentó primero, hizo una señal a sus asistentes que hicieron ellos mismos una reverencia también. Entonces el dragón sonrió amablemente.

—Es un gusto, señoritas. Mi nombre es Lord Ígneus de la alta aristocracia del Reino de Reptilia. He venido a tomar de rehén a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, ¿está por aquí?

Rápidamente Pinkie, Applejack y Rainbow Dash se posicionaron frente a su amiga y encararon valientemente a los dragones. Por su parte Rarity y Fluttershy estaban demasiado aterrorizadas como para mover un músculo. El círculo de dragones alrededor de ellas se cerró más y más, no había salida pero las chicas estaban dispuestas a pelear hasta el final.

Entonces Twilight Salió del círculo protector de sus amigas y encaró a Lord Ígneus.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Lord Ígneus? Aparte de lo obvio por supuesto. ¿Qué beneficios te traerá mi secuestro? ¿Deseas hablar con mi maestra, iniciar una guerra? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Respóndeme Lord Ígneus de la 'alta aristocracia' de Reptilia. Yo te escucharé.

—¿Iniciar una guerra? Efectivamente me has descubierto niñita. Sí, el Rey Lumbre no lo hará jamás pero si logro que Celestia haga el primer movimiento, podremos acabar con los ponis y aumentar el poder dragón. En fin, todo por mi gente, soy sólo un patriota; no me juzguen.

Entonces Lord Ígneus levantó sus garras contra Twilight y ella repelió su ataque con su magia, causando una quemadura menor en su garra. No le importaba gran cosa, pronto la tendría bajo su poder y los ponis pasarían a la historia. Sólo tenía que tomarla y pronto…

—¡No, Twilight, MAMÁ! — Gritó de pronto Spike corriendo hacia el grupo, ésta era la oportunidad que Lord Ígneus estaba esperando.

A su señal, tres de ellos se lanzaron sobre Spike, ahora que ahora que tenía más o menos su tamaño era el que más problemas les iba a dar. Los otros dos se simplemente dirigieron sus alientos de fuego contra las amigas, a las que Twilight protegió con su escudo mágico pero era demasiado para ella. Finalmente el escudo se rompió en mil pedazos y ella salió disparada hacia atrás cayendo justo en las garras de Lord Ígneus.

—Lo lamento mucho Princesa de la Amistad pero ahora vendrás con nosotros, tu estadía será de lo más dolorosa. Serás esclavizada y digamos que te dolerá mucho a partir de ahora, ¿alguna vez te ha cojido un dragón? ¿Qué tal nueve de ellos a la vez?

 **Nota: 'cojido' no es falta de ortografía, es lenguaje coloquial de mi país**

—¡¿Qué?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

—¡Tarde! — Se burló Lord Ígneus.

—¡TWILIGHT, MAMÁ, NO! — Gritó Spike retorciéndose en el fuerte agarre de sus congéneres. — SUÉLTALA MALDITO ENFERMO, TE DIGO QUE LA ¡SUELTEEES!

El que estaba sosteniendo su cola cruelmente puso su garra sobre la cabeza del chico.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte, en la posición en la que estás lo único que vas a lograr es que te arranquemos los brazos, mocoso. Sé obediente y despídete de tu, ¿le dijiste mamá? ¡Uf!

Spike no se retorció más pero sólo porque tenía fe en las habilidades mágicas de Twilight, que efectivamente se tele-transportó lejos del agarre de Lord Ígneus y huyó por su vida.

Oh no, no dejaría que ella se escapara tan fácil luego de esperar tanto para lograr este objetivo, así pues tomó entre sus garras a Rainbow y a Rarity.

—¿Ibas a alguna parte niña? O vienes conmigo o te juro que la haré puré aquí mismo — amenazó Ígneus. — Están entre mis garras, ¿no la ves? Será fácil, aplastar una esponja. No quedará nada más que una asquerosa pasta.

—¡NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA! — Rugió Spike golpeando a uno de sus captores y liberando su brazo, pero tristemente sólo lo enfureció y antes que se diera cuenta fue violentamente golpeado contra el suelo y con crueldad le patearon las costillas.

—Veo que no sienten que hablamos en serio — dijo Lord Ígneus. — La verdad es que sólo necesitamos viva a la Princesa, las otras no pueden ser testigos de esto.

Entonces aplastó a Rarity.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! — Gritaron todas.

—Ahora ven obedientemente o las demás no tendrán un destino tan misericordioso — dijo Ígneus. — Sus últimos momentos serán también los más dolorosos.

Miraba a las chicas, estaban en shock, pronto las mataría a todas y Twilight Sparkle sería su esclava y claro, luego vendría la guerra. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Pero entonces una risa maniática comenzó a escucharse por parte de Twilight, y coreada por las otras. Una risa que no parecía en lo más mínimo preocupada; cualquiera pensaría que el perder a su amiga las afectó más de lo que había calculado… pero esta risa tenía un toque siniestro que disparó el sentido de alerta de Ígneus. Y de pronto esa risa fue coreada por una vocecita en su garra donde había aplastado a Rarity. Sin terminar de entender qué sucedía vio hacia ésta y soltó un grito de horror. La masa roja poco a poco iba formando de nuevo a la unicornio que acababa de exterminar. ¡Imposible! Esto no debería ser posible a menos que…

—¿Y bien, qué tal se sintió eso Gothic? — Preguntó la alicornio morada cuyos ojos pasaron de púrpura a un rojo sangre pero sin brillo y carente de vida.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga Midnight? Es como hacer enojar a Night Terror. Por cierto, ¿lo hiciste a propósito, no Nighty?

Ígneus soltó horrorizado a sus dos rehenes, que cayeron limpiamente al suelo. Uno de sus subordinados preguntó:

—¿Night Terror?¿Quién es Night Terror?

El que se suponía era Spike seguía luchando por librarse del fuerte agarre de los otros tres dragones, le dijeron: si hacía algo le arrancarían los brazos. A ese 'Spike' de pronto no le importó nada, de un brusco movimiento usó sus fauces para desgarrar sus propios brazos y así finalmente arrancárselos más fácilmente; entonces para sorpresa de todos dos nuevos comenzaron a crecer

—¡Yo soy Night Terror!

Entonces 'Twilight' se rio e hizo aparecer con su magia un hacha afilada y se decapitó ella misma. El cuerpo pateó lejos su propia cabeza mientras que una nueva se regeneraba del muñón del cuello.

—¿Ya entendieron en qué problema se metieron, no? — Dijo Midnight cuando terminó de regenerarse. — Ya los esperábamos: era una trampa y cayeron redonditos.-

Ígneus se congeló del miedo.

—¿Cómo es posible?

El monstruo de nombre Undash voló suavemente y se posó junto a su oído:

—¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa Lord Ígneus? Bueno, ¿has escuchado de los no-muertos? ¿Esas horribles criaturas que no tienen la capacidad de razonar, guiados sólo por el deseo de matar, matar y seguir matando? Bueno, aquí tienes unos ejemplares muy raros.

—Porque nosotras sí tenemos la capacidad de razonar y planear para capturar y lentamente torturar hasta la muerte a nuestros oponentes, ¿o debería decir víctimas? — Se rio Pin-Kill-Die.  
Sus ayudantes recuperaron la compostura y el que estaba más cercano al tal Night Terror hundió sus garras en la parte más blanda de un dragón, la barriga, y tomó cierto pequeño órgano de lado izquierdo de su cuerpo; entonces lo arrancó de golpe.  
Night Terror lo miró y sonrió burlonamente mientras sus heridas eran inmediatamente auto-curadas.

—¡Ah, 'toma-de-corazón' uno de mis juegos favoritos! Mi turno.

El monstruo hundió sus garras en la barriga de su adversario y arrancó también su corazón. El dragón se desplomó inerte ante la mirada decepcionada de Night Terror.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te moriste? No, no, no, no, no puedes ponerte a jugar toma-de-corazón si te mueres tan fácilmente. Tienes que aguantar más amigo, ah, cierto ya no me oye… ¡jajajajajajajajajajaajaja!

Entonces tomó el corazón sangrante en sus garras y se lo comió de un bocado.

—Hmmpf, nunca había probado la carne de mi propia especie. Un poco más fuerte que el sabor de la carne de poni pero no tan grasosa como la carne de grifo.

Dos de esos dragones vieron ese horrible acto y atacaron al dragón caníbal, esto no lo permitirían, cuando un fuerte y poderoso lazo atrapó la garra de uno de ellos. El peso de un poni no era nada para este ser que levantó a la poni vaquera con todo y su lazo. A la vaquera no pareció importarle, de hecho parecía como si esto era lo que esperaba; y con gran agilidad dio al lazo un impulso con todo su cuerpo y aterrizó elegantemente sobre la garra del dragón que antes que pudiera reaccionar sintió cómo la poni saltó sobre su ojo y sacando un cuchillo por debajo de su sombrero lo hundió en éste con crueldad. El dragón rugió y aplastó a la vaquera, que ni se molestó en eludirlo. De hecho la pasta roja de carne de poni se mezcló con la pasta sangrienta que era ahora el ojo; pero pronto ella comenzó a regenerarse con tranquilidad.

—¿Sabes? Usualmente no voy por los ojos pero tú… digamos que el problema con los malditos dragones es que son demasiado sólidos, digo yo de por sí soy musculosa y el rigor mortis me da más resistencia, ¡pero los dragones vaya que son tanques! — Se rio Jack la Destripadora.

El dragón sacudió la cabeza queriendo quitarse de encima al monstruo pero ella se aferró con fuerza y saltó a su boca abierta en donde procedió a arrancarle la lengua con experta precisión.  
Más gritos de dolor.

Los demás dragones también atacaron pero a estas alturas no habría escapatoria, no de ellos sí trató de huir por su vida pero Undash era mucho más rápida que él y antes que se diera cuenta una afiladísima espada tipo estoque penetró la carne de las alas y la desgarró. Esto obviamente hizo al dragón perder estabilidad y cayó a tierra justo sus otros compañeros que hacían lo que podían para quitarse de encima a estas cosas.

Uno de ellos se vio a sí mismo inmovilizado por la magia de Gothic, la unicornio blanca, mientras que la pegaso amarilla, Fleshy-Smile tomaba una cuchara anormalmente grande y la acercaba al ojo.

—Es como dijo mi amiga Jack la Destripadora: ella nunca va por los ojos, pero yo siento particular placer en hacer esto.

Entonces hundió la cuchara y sacó el ojo como si fuera una bola de helado. Obviamente más gritos de agonía.

—No te quejes, no te quejes, quedarás fabuloso — dijo Gothic mientras Fleshy Smile le daba paso. — Promesa de diseñadora de modas.

Entonces rellenó la cuenca vacía con una gran pila de diamantes que guardaba en algún lado. Más gritos de agonía… que de pronto cesaron aunque el sujeto seguía vivo, no por mucho tiempo claro. La boca del dragón se abrió y de ahí salió tranquilamente Pin-Kill-Die con sus cuerdas vocales.

—Me estaba volviendo loca con sus gritos, no podía escuchar mis risas — se excusó la no-muerta rosa.

Por su parte Lord Ígneus quiso huir pero no podía, la magia de Midnight lo mantenía quieto, era demasiado poderosa y al ser un cadáver no sentía cansancio. Lord Ígneus sólo quería escapar, sus intenciones pasaron de iniciar una guerra a advertir la existencia de estas criaturas. Fue en aquel momento en que se fijó en Night Terror, él estaba… ¿comiendo algo? Se fijó en el cadáver del dragón que había matado. Ígneus sintió unas horribles náuseas, y para su desgracia eso llamó la atención del dragón no-muerto.

—¡Oh! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Toma un poco — dijo Night Terror forzando un gran pedazo de dragón en la boca de Lord Ígneus.

Ígneus quiso escupir o vomitar pero la magia de Midnight lo retuvo y lo obligó a tragar, era demasiado horrible. Y en ese momento sintió cómo dos de las no-muertas se posaron sobre su cola. Fleshy Smile y Gothic prepararon una sierra doble y comenzaron a cortar su cola como un tronco de árbol. Gritó del dolor, por supuesto, y Night Terror aprovechó a forzarle otro pedazo de dragón a su boca y obligarlo a tragar. Y otra vez, con una diferencia…

—¿Esa era?

—Tu propia cola, sí — dijo Night Terror como si nada.

Quiso gritar, quiso huir más que nunca pero era inútil. Todos sus compañeros o estaban muertos o suplicando morir como el que estaba siendo apuñalado en su barriga con sus propios dientes los cuales fueron arrancados desde adentro por Undash; o el que tuvo la estúpida idea que tragarse a Pin-Kill-Die, pero como resultado ella despedazándolo desde adentro. O también estaba el que tenía encima a Jack la Destripadora haciendo a lo que le debía su apodo.

—Tú quisiste hacerle daño a Equestria y nosotras protegemos nuestro Reino. Somos Caballeras, y aunque ese Reino no nos quiere, seguimos protegiendo Equestria. Somos las Caballeras Undead — dijo cruelmente Midnight. — Y teñiremos el suelo con la sangre de los enemigos del Reino.

Midnight hizo aparecer varios cuchillos y uno a uno los clavó en la barriga de Ígneus, para luego tomar su propia espada (un estoque) y comenzó a jugar a 'unir los puntos' siempre sin soltar al dragón.

—Ah, y en cuanto a tu pregunta de antes: sí, ya sé cómo se siente cojer con un dragón, me la paso haciéndolo con mi propio hijo después de todo.

Todos se rieron alegremente y se disponían a seguir con su horrible acto pero una risa no paraba, sino que se hacía cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte. Como si el que se estaba riendo hubiera perdido por completo la razón. Y más y más fuerte, hasta ahora la risa más escalofriante que Lord Ígneus había escuchado. Night Terror, él seguía riendo como un desquiciado; tanto que hasta sus amigas lo miraron preocupadas.

—¿Night Terror, estás bien? — Preguntó Midnight preocupada.

El dragón no respondió, con una sonrisa demente extendió sus garras y se relamió los dientes ante el cada vez más aterrado Lord Ígneus. El dragón no entendí qué demonios pero de pronto este monstruo se estaba comportando más extraño que sus compañeros. Entonces Night Terror saltó sobre él y le arrancó un pedazo de cuello con sus enormes colmillos. Midnight lo soltó debido a la sorpresa y Night Terror siguió despedazando al dragón enemigo hasta que sintió cómo el último poco de vida se le escapaba. Tembló.

—¿Night Terror? — Preguntó Midnight más preocupada que molesta.

—Estoy bien — respondió él. — Es sólo que… no, estoy bien, estoy bien.

La alicornio frunció el entrecejo pero lo dejó pasar.

—¡Undeads, nos retiramos!

* * *

En el pacífico pueblo de Ponyville, un dragón adolescente llamado Spike se despertó con un grito.

—¡Spike! ¡Spike! — Dijo Twilight entrando al cuarto del dragón. — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Spike agitó las grandes alas negras que le comenzaban a crecer.

—No creo que haya sido una simple pesadilla Twi, más bien fue una advertencia.

—¿Una advertencia?

—Las Caballeras Undead se han liberado.

* * *

 **El primer cap, ¿qué les ha parecido? Este será el final de la saga de las Undead, y vaya que no esperaba llegar tan lejos pero bueno, como siempre espero que les haya gustado. En serio no me trago que esta historia pasaría del Three-Shot original.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2:  
El anuncio de los monstruos**

Midnight se estiró pesadamente luego de terminar una aburrida lectura que logró robar por ahí sobre una extraña libreta que mataba a todos de un ataque al corazón. Aunque la no-muerta apoyaba al protagonista de la novela en que el terror a la muerte era lo único que mantendría una paz duradera le parecía estúpido el método de matar. Un infarto, qué aburrido; la verdad es que esas novelas que los jóvenes leían ya la tenían harta y aburrida, extrañaba su vieja guarida en el antiguo Palacio de las Hermanas Nobles, en donde tenía una muy nutrida biblioteca. Pero bueno, ya había sido suficiente lectura, era hora de su diversión favorita así que fue al cuarto de Night Terror.

El enorme dragón tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que dormía, pero claro en realidad estaba perdido entre sus pensamientos ya que era imposible para un no-muerto dormir.

—Night Terror — llamó seductoramente ella levantando su cola y golpeando un par de veces la nariz del enorme dragón con ella. — Night Terror, ¿Night Terror? Night Terror.

El dragón finalmente reaccionó y le sonrió a Midnight acariciando la cola con la punta de sus garras y seductoramente olió su melena. Midnight ronroneó complacida y dejó que la larga lengua reptiliana invadiera cada rincón de su cuerpo, tan perdida estaba en su placer que se había olvidado de la falta de reacción de Night Terror. Pero no Night Terror en sí. _¿Por qué no reaccioné a ella? Sentí su aroma, sentí su presencia, ¿por qué no habré reaccionado? ¿Será porque no está… no está viva?_ Sintió un estremecimiento, _no, no pensemos más en ello._

—¿Night Terror? Estás perdiendo la concentración — dijo Midnight. — ¿O es que estás preparado para ir directo a la acción? Haberlo dicho antes, mi pequeño reptil.

—Mis disculpas mi damisela, eso sería de gran ayuda; si no te importa claro.

* * *

Era bien sabido por todos que Canterlot era una ciudad universitaria, pues era aquí en donde se reunían las escuelas más prestigiosas de toda Equestria, con la obvia excepción de la Academia Wonderbolt y el Tecnológico de Mane-Hattan; todos y cada uno de los ponis sabían que la mejor educación tanto superior como de cualquier tipo se encontraba en Canterlot. Y la mejor de todas las escuelas era la sin lugar a dudas la escuela del Silencio; fundada apenas hacía seis años atrás y no tenía más que a dos generaciones de estudiantes graduados; pero su prestigio superaba incluso a la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados por mucho. No había exámenes de selección ni nada, si las cuotas eran demasiado altas para una familia, no había problemas en bajarlas para adaptarse a las necesidades de todos; pues la escuela del Silencio se guiaba en un solo credo consideraban sagrado:

IR Y ENSEÑAR A TODOS

Y era debido a este credo que nunca se daban por vencidos con un estudiante, ya que lo que verdaderamente valía en ellos era la voluntad. Si la voluntad seguía siendo firme pero el conocimiento no llegaba, no era el estudiante sino el maestro el del problema así pues estos estudiantes tenían la libertad de escoger a otro profesor, quien alegremente haría lo que pudiera para que el saber llegara al joven. Para aquellos que dirigían esta escuela, la Orden de los Caballeros del Silencio eso era lo que importaba, la voluntad, ya que si el conocimiento no era transmitido se perdería.  
En retrospectiva era increíble el cambio que se había dado en tan poco tiempo, originalmente los Caballeros del Silencio eran considerados criminales buscados debido a que siendo fieles a su credo habían llegado al extremo de robar cuantos documentos exclusivos había en todas las Universidades de Equestria y comenzaron a regalarlo a todos por igual alegando que nadie tenía derecho a monopolizar el saber. Eran un grupo realmente fuerte y la Corona por mucho tiempo les tuvo miedo, no tanto por sus prácticas extremistas sino porque este grupo manejaba conocimientos antiguos que potencialmente cambiarían a la sociedad poni; especialmente el secreto para enseñarles magia a todos por igual, no sólo a los unicornios. La propia Gran Maestra, líder de la Orden, era una terrestre pero su poder estaba al nivel de los unicornios más poderosos. Y por supuesto lo único que había que hacer para que los Caballeros compartieran su saber era pedir por favor, así pues la Corona los trató por mucho tiempo como terroristas; pero ellos tenían el favor del pueblo así que por mucho que la Corona luchara ellos seguían alzándose victoriosos protegidos por los ciudadanos de Equestria que agradecían el saber que les compartían a cambio de nada.  
Fueron tiempos duros tanto para la Orden, que se expandía irremediablemente entre la protectora sombra del Silencio, así como para la Corona; pero al final, unidos por un enemigo común y el sacrificio máximo de la yegua más noble de Equestria finalmente habían llegado a un acuerdo y los Caballeros repartían libremente el saber. Eso sí: a cambio no volverían a robar el conocimiento y jamás divulgarían un hechizo extremadamente peligroso del que lograron apoderarse. Desde entonces todo era paz y armonía, salvo algunos roces con la antigua nobleza que temía a la libre educación para todos pero eran problemas de los que se ocupaba las Princesas mismas.

Así pues a primera hora Spike llegó volando a la escuela del Silencio y con su propia magia hizo aparecer una larga túnica negra y azul así como una máscara sonriente. Al verlo los estudiantes se apartaron y se inclinaron respetuosamente a su paso, pues aunque no todos se convertirían en Caballeros del Silencio sabían reconocer a un miembro de alto rango de la Orden a la cual todos le debían muchas cosas. También los otros Caballeros se inclinaban ante Spike pues era un miembro del Alto Consejo de los Caballeros; entonces el dragón llegó ante la puerta de la Gran maestra.

—¡Irish! ¡Irish! — Gritó Spike tocando violentamente la puerta.

—Te escuché la primera vez, tranquilízate por favor — dijo la Gran Maestra Irish Coffee abriéndole la puerta al dragón. — Ya, ya niño, ¿qué te pasa? Cualquiera diría que viste un fantasma o algo.

—Peor, zombis. Siete de ellos, Irish…

La Gran Maestra palideció del terror.

—¡No, NO! ¡ELLAS NO!

Entonces hizo pasar a Spike a su despacho y se sentó agitada.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

—No hay mucho que contar Irish, fue una especie de pesadilla… pero era demasiado real y yo… yo estaba viéndolo todo desde la perspectiva de… no importa. Irish, fue muy real, con eso te lo digo todo.

Irish Coffee asintió.

—Fue una premonición, ¿verdad?

—¿Entonces me crees?

—Spike: eres mi mejor amigo; juntos fuimos investidos Caballeros del Silencio por la VERDADERA Gran Maestra; tu poder es muy superior al mío, no lo niegues; y lo más importante… existe una poderosa conexión entre tú y Night Terror. Spike, sólo un verdadero estúpido no te creería.

El dragón pateó una pared.

—Díselo a mi madre, por más que le decía que estaba seguro ella…

—En su caso más que estupidez es que tiene miedo, recuerda que Midnight es un constante recordatorio de lo que hubiera ocurrido de haber caído ante Starlight Glimmer.

—Irónicamente si Midnight no hubiera llegado a salvarla en el último momento ella hubiera terminado así — dijo Spike. — Y yo como Night Terror.

—Lo importante es, que gracias a la existencia de las Caballeras Undead tus amigas han descubierto un lado de ellas que usualmente niegan a sí mismas, no es que no te crean Spike; es que están aterradas de creerte. Pero… como no podemos quedarnos de cascos cruzados a esperar a que abran los ojos es mejor que vayamos a avisarle a sus Majestades, ¿no te parece?

Spike asintió y la Gran Maestra hizo aparecer su larga túnica negra azul y ambos partieron al Palacio de Canterlot.

—Oh, cierto, ¡Emerald!

—¿En qué te ayudo? — Preguntó un joven unicornio que estaba leyendo en una esquina.

—Cubre mi turno en las clases de los de primer ingreso, algo muy urgente ha surgido. Y ponte en contacto con los demás miembros del Alto Consejo, creo que deberemos reunirnos.

Emerald se inclinó ante su Gran Maestra y los otros dos corrieron, no había tiempo que perder.

Corrieron hacia el Palacio, en donde varios guaridas reales se inclinaron ante ella, al igual que muchos ponis, le debían mucho a la Orden de los Caballeros del Silencio. Esa era una de las situaciones que más molestaba a la Corona. Gracias al 'ir y enseñar a todos' muchos ponis lograron avanzar ya fuera en sus trabajos o en sus vidas, simplemente lo Caballeros jamás negaban una ayuda a quien lo necesitara y por tanto se había ganado la lealtad de todos los ponis.

Y no sólo ellos, los ponis que esperaban para pedir una audiencia con las Princesas todos se inclinaban se inclinaban ante Spike y la Gran Maestra no con miedo sino con agradecimiento hacia los Caballeros.

—Bueno, parece que hay gente en espera — se maravilló la Gran Maestra. — ¿En serio? Y apenas es de madrugada.

Pero al entonces uno de los de los últimos de la fila notó a los dos Caballeros.

—¿No es esa la Gran Maestra?

El que estaba delante de él en la fila sonrió.

—¡Claro que es! ¡Gran Maestra, oh Gran Maestra! — Dijo él inclinándose profundamente. — ¿Y el Caballero Spike? ¡Caballero Spike!

Eso provocó un efecto dominó, la gran mayoría de los que estaban en la fila se inclinaron ante los dos Caballeros.

—¡Pase adelante, Gran Maestra! Mi asunto no es tan urgente…

—Más adelante, Gran Maestra. Yo vine antes…

—Por favor tomen mi lugar, estoy mucho más adelante.

Y así fueron. La Gran Maestra Irish Coffee suspiró.

—Es urgente y no me voy a quejar… pero todo este respeto…

—Lo sé, es extraño, ¿no?

—No, no es extraño. Nuestra Orden ha hecho mucho por la educación. Sin embargo, todo este respeto debería ser para East Wind,

—Nuestra verdadera Gran Maestra— dijo Spike tristemente.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio pero pronto el primer poni de la fila los llamó:

—¡Por aquí! ¡Gran Maestra, Caballero Spike! Soy el primero de la fila, pueden pasar después del que está en audiencia salga.

Los dos Caballeros suspiraron y se adelantaron. De nuevo, de no ser por la urgencia del asunto no hubieran hecho algo semejante, los Caballeros del Silencio enseñaban porque les gustaba . Y finalmente las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a un muy agradecido pegaso.

—¡Gracias Princesas! Con su ayuda podremos lograr el progreso en nuestra ciudad.

Y se fue saltando alegremente.  
Fue cuando Spike e Irish entraron al Salón del Trono.

—Sean bienvenidos, mis pequeños ponis, — comenzó Celestia con el protocolo de siempre, —A mi hermana y a mí nos complace… ¿Un minuto, Spike, Gran Maestra?

Por su parte Luna se mostró un poco más calmada pero igual de sorprendida:

—¿Spike? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Spike se arregló su máscara sonriente.

—¿Les debo recordar que soy un miembro de alto rango de la Orden?

—Él debería ser el reemplazo de East Wind en lugar mío pero bueno; así es la vida — dijo Irish. — El asunto es que tenemos un asunto muy grave entre cascos. Spike, ¿te importaría compartir tu premonición con ellas?

Spike se inclinó ante la Gran Maestra y preparó un hechizo tipo 'ventana' para mostrar su pesadilla/advertencia a las Princesas.  
Al final Spike estaba mucho más serio de lo habitual.

—¿Comprenden ahora, no? esas cosas han vuelto y seguirán con lo suyo no importa lo que hagamos. ¿Entienden, no? estamos en Gravísimo peligro — dijo East Wind.

—Pero eso es imposible, plantamos un retoño del Árbol de la Armonía para mantener a raya a esas criaturas — dijo Celestia. — Tiene que haber un error, tanto escándalo por un simple sueño. La verdad creo que…

—Tia ¡cállate por favor! — Exigió Luna. — Todas sabíamos que cuando encerramos a las criaturas sólo estábamos ganando tiempo y ese sueño fue demasiado detallado como para ser normal; de acuerdo, alistaré algunos miembros de la Guardia e iré a inspeccionar el retoño. Si esas cosas se han liberado no tenemos tiempo que perder.

—De acuerdo, nosotros también nos alistaremos — dijo la Gran Maestra inclinándose. — Por lo menos Emerald querrá venir de inmediato.

—Tia avisa a Twilight Sparkle y a las demás — dijo Luna. — Si nuestros temores se confirman necesitaremos nuestra única defensa contra ellas.

—¿No les parece algo precipitado esto? — Preguntó Celestia. — Las Caballeras Undead están selladas bajo el propio Árbol de la Armonía, ese poder es suficiente para mantenerlas dormidas por siempre.

—¿No es la Armonía misma la que evita que se conviertan en no-muertas propiamente dichos? — Preguntó Spike.

Celestia se calló ante ese razonamiento, un punto a su favor. Al final accedió:

—De acuerdo, comprobaremos que esas cosas siguen en donde las dejamos y una vez tranquilizados todos volveremos a nuestras vidas, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintieron, así pues se pusieron en marcha, las Undead no los tomarían desprevenidos de nuevo.

…

—Sigo sin comprender por qué tuvimos que venir aquí — se quejó Rainbow Dash. — Odio admitirlo pero esas cosas me dan escalofríos, ¿no es mejor dejarlas donde están y ya saben, olvidarnos que todo esto ocurrió? Por favor.

—Rainbow Dash tiene razón, las Undead fueron vencidas, punto final. No tenemos que regresar a este horrible lugar — dijo Rarity recordando especialmente el momento en que Spike destruyó todo menos la cabeza a su otro yo, Gothic, y ella seguía hablando como quien no quiere la cosa.

Twilight frunció el entrecejo.

—Sigo opinando que estás demasiado paranoico Spike, y tú Irish, ¿cómo se te ocurre escucharlo? Es un adolescente, puede tener pesadillas y…

—Spike no tiene razón para mentir y lo sabes — dijo Irish. — Si se equivoca, admitiré que estoy sobre-reaccionando pero no está de más.

—Yo diría que sí — objetó Fluttershy. — Todos acordamos no volver a mencionar a las Undead, ¿por qué de pronto ir a comprobar si siguen encerradas?

—Déjame pensar — ironizó Irish… — ah claro, porque ustedes están a salvo porque son ustedes mismas; nosotros los Caballeros del Silencio estamos amenazados de muerte por ellas.

Ni Flurrtershy ni nadie dijeron nada más y las carretas que las llevaban finalmente aterrizaron frente al retoño del Árbol de la Armonía, que crecía silenciosamente manteniendo a las criaturas del infierno que guardaba dormidas.

—¿Lo ven? El Árbol sigue aquí, las Undeads no han vuelto. Ahora vámonos — dijo Celestia.

Irish la miró con reproche e iba a decir algo cuando Applejack notó algo.

—¿Oigan, qué hay más allá?

Todos la siguieron unos cuantos metros alejados, era un montoncito de tierra removida, como si algo hubiera emergido de ésta. Applejack tembló.

—No, no, no, ¡POR FAVOR NO!

—No puede ser, no puede ser — dijo Rarity comenzando a entrar en pánico. — ¡LA PESADILLA NO PUEDE REPETIRSE!

—Por favor no nos precipitemos — pidió Celestia. — Puede ser sólo un animal, ¿un topo?

—Ningún topo en su sano juicio vendrá a vivir aquí — dijo Fluttershy con un hilo de voz. — No con esas cosas tan cerca…

—Y hay siete agujeros — dijo Rainbow elevándose.

Todos sintieron un escalofrío pero Twilight y Celestia simplemente no querían aceptarlo, esas cosas se supone estaban dormidas y así se quedarían. ¿Si el Árbol de la Armonía no podía contenerlas qué podía?

—De cualquier manera no prueba nada — dijo la Princesa.

Y todo el camino de regreso fue cargado de tensión. Para los Caballeros, las Portadoras y Luna era bastante obvio que las Undead habían regresado pero tal como Irish había dicho, las otras estaban demasiado asustadas como para admitir que el poder de la Armonía sólo les compró seis años de paz, que los monstruos se habían liberado. Entonces al llegar al Salón del Trono para dar el asunto por cerrado, se toparon con una cabeza de dragón perfectamente disecada. Su rostro estaba congelado en una mueca de terror pero sus ojos habían sido reemplazados por puñados de joyas lo cual sólo incrementaba el efecto de terror y asco.

Irish se arregló su capucha.

—Muy bien Celestia, ¿qué decías que tiene que haber un error, que esas cosas están seguras en su prisión? Adelante, gánate tu premio a la idiota del año, te reto.

La Princesa no respondió, sino que miró a las Portadoras como buscando apoyo.

—¿Entonces de verdad han vuelto? — Dijo Fluttershy con un hilo de voz. — ¡Pero ellas no pueden volver, simplemente no pueden!

—¿Más sangre? Por favor no — murmuró Rarity mordiéndose los cascos.

Pinkie Pie miraba a todos lados como buscando, pero al final Luna llamó al orden.

—No se preocupen, no nos quedaremos aquí sentadas a esperar que sigan matando. Derrotaremos a las Caballeras Undead si trabajamos juntas.

—De acuerdo, ¿pero cómo si ni siquiera el Árbol de la Armonía pudo retenerlas? — Preguntó Applejack.

—Nos las ingeniaremos — dijo Celestia. — Pero mi hermana tiene razón, tendremos que buscar la forma de derrotarlas una vez más. Todas juntas tienen entre sus cascos la más poderosa defensa de toda Equestria, la Magia de la Amistad. Con ella podremos derrotar a estas criaturas de una vez por todas. En cuanto a Spike… ¿Spike?

El aludido junto con el resto de los Caballeros se dirigía a la puerta con sus capuchas negras y azules ondeando suavemente.

—¿Spike? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Te necesitamos! — Llamó Twilight.

El dragón se arregló su máscara de los Caballeros.

—Perdona Twi pero esta situación requiere la reunión del Alto Consejo de la Orden, los Caballeros del Silencio somos los que estamos en mayor peligro debido a la situación.

—Así es, en el pasado perdimos entre las garras de las Undeads a muchos jóvenes cuyo único crimen era buscar educarse con nosotros porque la educación formal los rechazó — dijo Irish — No lo permitiremos de nuevo, si no nos movemos sería deshonrar la memoria de East Wind.

—Así que con su permiso, tenemos a nuestra propia gente que cuidar — dijo Spike largándose junto con Irish Coffee.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, aunque el plan original era sólo centrarme en las Undead no podía continuar sin tener un acercamiento a los Caballeros también; y claro Spike es fiel a sus amigos. El enfrentamiento se dará muy pronto, de momento:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:  
Al final Él reclamará lo suyo sin importar qué  
**

Aquella mañana los alumnos de la prestigiosa Academia del Silencio fueron mandados a casa a media mañana por una muy agitada Gran Maestra y el Caballero Spike. No hubo explicación, sólo se les informó que cerrarían las puertas de la Academia hasta nuevo aviso, que había un peligro inminente para todos y que todo era por su propia seguridad. Por suerte fue rápido, pero por seguridad Irish mandó a los Caballeros que les enseñaban a vigilar que todos llegaran a salvo a casa. Todos menos Emerald y Cream Cone que eran miembros del Alto Consejo junto con todos los que habían sido investidos personalmente por la verdadera Gran Maestra.

—¿Entonces se han liberado por fin? — Preguntó un muy agitado Emerald Horn. — ¿El maldito arbusto sólo nos compró seis años de paz, no es así? ¡¿NO ES ASÍ?!

—¿Qué comes que adivinas? — Preguntó de mala gana Irish Coffee.

—Ustedes estaban inusualmente agitados esta mañana, ¿e ir al Palacio? No hace falta ser un genio. Esas cosas han vuelto y nos harán pedazos de una vez, ¿verdad?

Irish y Spike intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento pero negaron con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, han vuelto pero no dejaremos que nos toquen — dijo Irish. — Pensaremos en algo, se los prometo. Nuestra verdadera Gran Maestra sacrificó mucho por nosotros y no sería un digno reemplazo si no haría lo mismo.

—No pienses en sacrificarte tú también — la regañó Emerald, que seguía dolido por la pérdida de East Wind. — Maldición, tiene que haber una forma, ¿en serio nadie tiene una idea? ¿Spike? ¿Gran Maestra? ¿Cream? ¿Y qué hay del resto del Alto Consejo?

—Flash prometió que ir a buscarlos — dijo Irish. — Y ojalá Eternal o Bushroot tengan una idea porque lo único que se me ocurre es usar el Hechizo del Alicornio pero esa es la peor de las ideas por múltiples razones. Demonios, debimos preparar un plan.

Y mientras la discusión seguía, sobre las alcantarillas se asomaban un par de ojos rojos y muertos que no separaba su vista de la Academia del Silencio. Finalmente, cuando consideró que ya no había más que observar, la tapa de la alcantarilla cayó.

—Esos malditos ahora tienen una Academia reconocida oficialmente por la Corona, en definitiva no es nuestra línea de tiempo — dijo de mal humor Midnight. — Y lo peor es que fue enteramente culpa mía, ¡MALDITA SEA NOS METÍ EN UN PROBLEMA!

—¿Quieres tranquilizarte? — Dijo Undash. — De todos los rasgos que conservaste de tu vida, ¿tenías que mantener ese pánico estúpido? Tenemos la eternidad por delante, así que tranquilízate Midnigh.

—Sí, haznos ese favor a todos — pidió Fleshy Smile. — Eres exasperante así, ni Night Terror te aguanta y eso ya es decir mucho.

Midnight finalmente les sonrió tímidamente a sus amigas pero se tranquilizó.

—Bien, bien, lo lamento. El problema aquí es que el tiempo no corre a nuestro favor; nuestra tregua de diez años ha pasado ya y ahora sabemos lo que se le avecina a Equestria.

—¿Como ese idiota de Lord Ígneus? Bueno, aunque lo que le ocurrió a él en nuestro tiempo no fue tan diferente, lo único fuera de lugar fue esa extraña exposición de Night Terror — opinó Gothic. — ¿No creen que nuestro Nighty-Frighty se está haciendo viejo a pesar de ser un cadáver? Tal vez sea hora de cambiarlo por un modelo nuevo, ja ja.

Midnight arrancó la lengua de Gothic de un solo movimiento y así pudo proseguir:

—Eso por un lado, por el otro nuestro actuar precipitado logró convertir a la Gran Maestra en una mártir y ahora llegar a los Caballeros se hará mucho más difícil.

—No quiero sonar como una aguafiestas pero sugiero que nos olvidemos de ellos por unos momentos — opinó Undash; podemos aprovechar el que no queramos ser descubiertas para saber más, como tú misma dices siempre hay que saber más. Caballeros del Silencio, ¿no será que la forma de exterminarlos esté en sus raíces mismas? El Imperio Grifo… ¿no nos lo mencionaron cuando intentamos unirnos en vida?

—El origen de los Caballeros, el lejano Imperio. Ahí estarán nuestras respuestas — se maravilló la Destripadora. — Y yo juraba que no tenías mucho cerebro que digamos Undash.

La pegaso cian tomó un cuchillo y tras hacerse una perfecta marca en la parte superior de la cabeza, tranquilamente se retiró la tapa de los sesos y le dedicó a Jack una vista perfecta de su cerebro.

—Pues lo tengo y me basta y sobra.

Jack se encogió de hombros y se fijó en un par de esqueletos colgados en una esquina y no pudo evitar una sonrisa nostálgica. Era lo que quedaba de Flim y Flam aquella noche en que se los encontró vagando por Canterlot. Flim había muerto de pánico, según ella. Luego había tratado de mantener vivo a Flam por mucho tiempo, cosa que logró pero luego las capturaron y seguramente el pobre murió de hambre o sed. Ni modo.

—Bueno, entonces llegamos en vano hasta aquí — dijo la vaquera. — Lástima, me gustaría tener un juguete o dos para descargar frustraciones.

—Qué importa, lo mejor es ponernos en marcha; estando tan cerca de los Caballeros puede que ellos o las Princesas sientan nuestra presencia y las cosas no están como para dejarse ver. Movámonos.

—¡Siguiente parada el Imperio Grifo! — Celebró Pin-Kill-Die.

…

Era bien entrada la noche en la Biblioteca Central de Canterlot, y Twilight no dejaba de hojear libro tras libro en una pila que se hacía cada vez más grande; no era un comportamiento poco usual en ella, pero esta vez se le veía mucho más desesperada de lo usual. Y era que ni ella misma tenía idea de qué demonios debía de buscar.

Fue en esos momentos en que Moon Dancer se le acercó y rellenó su lámpara de aceite. Vaya que el tiempo había hecho su mella en Moon Dancer, por suerte para bien. Se había soltado la melena y ahora ésta caía libremente sobre sus hombros, al igual que reemplazó sus gafas por lentes de contacto y finalmente su suéter fue reemplazado por una chaqueta delgada y muy cómoda.

—Si sigues así te va a dar algo. ¿No crees que deberías tomarte un descanso? — Preguntó ella.

—¿Que pare dices? Estamos en una situación de vida o muerte, si freno estos estudios…

—Twilight, te dije que descansaras no que pararas — dijo Moon Dancer. — Por experiencia propia sé que un cerebro cansado no puede concentrarse en nada. Trata de calmarte un poco, ¿quieres? ¿Por qué no dejas que te prepare un té y me cuentas qué ocurre contigo?

Twilight le regaló a Moon Dancer una aliviada sonrisa, vaya que había cambiado tanto por dentro como por fuera. Era mucho más sociable, empática en general. Así pues Moon Dancer fue por el té y les sirvió un poco a las dos.

—¿Entonces qué ocurre contigo?

Twilight miró hacia la ventana, tanto en los Archivos Reales como en la biblioteca de la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados las luces estaban encendidas, seña que las Princesas también trabajaban exhaustivamente en busca de respuestas.

—¿Entonces qué ocurre contigo?

—Si te soy sincera vine buscando inspiración. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer con el reto; vine esperando encontrar aunque sea una pista pequeña sobre cuál debería ser nuestro siguiente paso pero no se me ocurre nada. Pfs, quién diría que los pactos demoníacos serían tan problemáticos…

La expresión de Moon Dancer se ensombreció.

—No bromees con eso, ¿quieres? De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí sola? ¿Qué hay de tus amigas? ¿Qué hay de Spike que siempre está contigo?

Twilight suspiró.

—Mis amigas están haciendo lo que pueden en los Archivos de Canterlot y de Cristal. Y Spike, bueno, él tiene sus deberes con los Caballeros del Silencio así que supongo que eso me deja sola.

Moon Dancer chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Pfs! Caballeros del Silencio, y eso que pensé que Spike era agradable.

—Lo es, ¿qué tiene que ver con que sea un Caballero? Más bien, ¿qué tienes tú en contra de los Caballeros del Silencio?

Moon Dancer suspiró.

—Nada contra ellos, lo que sucede es que… no sé, después de tantos años de excelencia académica finalmente logré convertirme en la alumna más destacada de la Academia. Los libros más exclusivos, ramas casi inexploradas de la magia se abrirían por fin ante mí… pero entonces llegaron ellos. Tiraron todo mi trabajo por la borda cuando robaron todos los documentos exclusivos de la Academia y comenzaron a regalarlos. ¿Tanto esfuerzo para nada?

—Bueno pero…

—Al final sí terminé de graduarme y todo, pero no he podido olvidar eso ni perdonarlos a ellos… ¡y disculpa Twilight! Yo aquí quejándome cuando la que necesita ayuda eres tú.

Twilight le sonrió.

—No te preocupes por ello, de hecho es medio refrescante escucharte, me distrae de mis propios problemas. Problemas que…

Moon Dancer sonrió.

—No lo llamaría problema, en todo caso es un pequeño detalle que me amargó la vida en cierto punto; pero más que eso no me afectó gran cosa. Pude obtener este empleo como bibliotecaria principal aquí y eso es lo que importa.

—Lo que siempre quisiste hacer, ¿no?

—Exacto, y muchos de mis amigos consiguieron lo que querían por medio de los Caballeros, es por eso que no puedo quejarme.

Twilight asintió.

—Me alegra Moon Dancer.

—¿Entonces puedo ayudarte en algo? Ya sabes, conozco cada centímetro de esta biblioteca; no hay libro que no haya leído de principio a fin.

Twilight sonrió e iba a rechazarla, cuando sopesándolo un poco se dio cuenta que podría tener razón. Entonces tomó un sorbo de su té.

—De acuerdo, no veo qué puedo perder… dime Moon Dancer, ¿sabes algo sobre los no-muertos?

La unicornio amarilla asintió incómodamente sacando uno de los primeros libros de la enorme pila de Twilight y acariciando la portada.

—No mucho más de lo que dice este libro, la Princesa lo hizo público apenas…

—Diez años atrás luego de un incidente que sacudiera al Imperio Cristal — finalizó Twilight.

—Fuerzas desconocidas destruyeron el sello que encerraba a los no-muertos de la Prisión Cristal — dijo Moon Dancer quien de cuando en cuando también se daba un paseo por la hemeroteca. — Fueron acontecimientos que cambiaron al mundo, nada se sabía sobre estas criaturas hasta aquel momento y cundió el pánico. Ustedes con los Elementos de la Armonía…

Twilight asintió en silencio recordando esa maniobra de distracción por causa de las Undeads. Fue por eso que en un principio se rehusaba a la idea de dejar que Spike viajara a Canterlot por sus estudios. _Mierda, de haber sabido lo que realmente iba a hacer jamás lo hubiera dejado poner una sola garra fuera del Palacio_ , se lamentó Twilight; pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza como alejando los malos pensamientos.

—La verdad es que sabemos muy bien quiénes fueron, ¿de acuerdo? — Dijo Twilight. — No es algo que me guste andar divulgando, sobre todo porque es aterrador pero estamos hablando de las criaturas más peligrosas de la creación y porque son un constante recuerdo de por qué no podemos fallar.

—¿Tus amigas y tú? — Preguntó Moon Dancer.

—Exacto, en caso algo suceda… lo más seguro es que lleguemos a hacer un pacto con el diablo.

De nuevo la expresión de Moon Dancer se ensombreció.

—Ya deja de decir tonterías, ¿tienes idea de qué rayos estás diciendo?

—¿Qué sabes tú de demonios de todos modos?

—Lo suficiente — dijo ella usando su magia para acercar unos cuantos libros de una de las últimas estanterías de la biblioteca; que estaban destinados más que todo a los tratados religiosos. — Entre las religiones en general es común encontrar alguno que otro detalle sobre el Diablo, o si lo prefieres un Enemigo.

—De acuerdo pero…

Ignorándola, Moon Dancer abrió un viejo estudio de Demonología antiguo.

—En este libro se recopilan los puntos en común de esas religiones sobre el personaje, así como unos cuantos detalles escalofriantes de otras fuentes.

—¿Otras fuentes?

—Ajá, un viejo testimonio de alguien que intentó hacer un pacto con el diablo pero se arrepintió en el último momento. No es tan raro… pero éste logró sobrevivir.

—No entiendo — dijo Twilight.

—Amiga, todas las fuentes coinciden en que para hablar con el diablo debes de suicidarte, cortarte las venas — explicó Moon Dancer abriendo el libro por un grabado de un minotauro en un charco de su propia sangre. — A esta persona lograron salvarla a tiempo y gracias a él se pudo averiguar la naturaleza de los pactos con el Diablo. Él te da lo que le pidas, pero a cambio tu alma descenderá directamente al Infierno.

—¿Y qué hay del cuerpo?

—¿Cómo crees que nacen los no-muertos, Twilight? — Dijo la bibliotecaria. — De hecho otro dato interesante es que el primer caso de no-muerto jamás registrado se dio en Equestria.

—¿Qué?

Moon Dancer asintió.

—Ajá, un tal Strong Will. De todos modos nos apartamos del punto, si hacen un pacto con el Diablo el resultado será desastroso. Y al portar ustedes los Elementos de la Armonía…

—Verás Moon Dancer…

Por la siguiente hora Twilight le contó a su vieja amiga todo lo sucedido desde el regreso de Glimmer, la aparición de los monstruos invencibles, las confrontaciones y finalmente el retorno luego de seis años de paz. Moon Dancer se veía visiblemente aterrada, pero no por las Undead propiamente dichas como Twilight pensaba.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eso que pasó en las manifestaciones estudiantiles fue en verdad cosa suya?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Las masacre en las manifestaciones estudiantiles antes de legalizar a los Caballeros. Un grupo de seis ponis se coló entre la multitud y comenzó a matarlos, muchos pensaron en culparlas pero muchos más opinamos que era un grupo extremista queriendo involucrarlas a ustedes seis en un intento de desacreditar a la Corona. Deberías acercarte más a las habladurías del pueblo, ¿no crees?

—Supe que las Undead habían participado pero recuerdo que también fue encubierto por la Corona…

—Lo cual sólo sirvió para aumentar la paranoia pero muchos aún creímos en ustedes — explicó Moon Dancer. — Al poco tiempo los rumores fueron acallados pero de todos modos fue una duda que quedó en el aire y que aún queda para muchos.

Twilight gruñó.

—Seguro que fue cuando las encerramos.

—No lo sé ni me importa Twilight. Lo que me preocupa de todo esto es…

Moon Dancer tomó aire, de por sí el tema era extraño de tratar por no decir escalofriante. Pero se al final se armó de valor.

—Ahora lo que me preocupa es que… según lo que he leído, y con lo que me has contado estoy más segura que nunca es verdad, el Diablo no es alguien a quien puedas engañar. Tarde o temprano él reclamará lo suyo… no sé cómo esas criaturas lo hayan eludido por tanto tiempo, pero ten por seguro al final reclamará con todo su derecho las almas que le fueron negadas.

Twilight sintió un escalofrío, quizás una gran parte de las lecturas de Moon Dancer eran leyendas sin fundamento; pero por alguna razón sentía que tenía razón en esto último. Al final el Diablo reclamaría lo suyo sin importar qué, mucho menos el cómo.

* * *

 **Bueno otro cap en donde trato de darle más forma a la trama. Por ahí me dijeron que no repitiera en enfrentamiento Silencio vs. Undeads, no lo pienso hacer pero tomen en cuenta que hay puntos argumentales que no puedo simplemente dejar tirados.**

 **Bueno sin más me despido con el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Interludio

**Interludio:  
Al otro lado del espejo**

Al igual que cada mañana, Sunset Shimmer se preparó un café bien cargado y su avena matutina (a veces era difícil separarse de su naturaleza poni) mientras que hacía el recuento de lo que tendría que hacer aquel día. Le tocaba la entrega de un trabajo final, de ahí que sólo durmiera cuatro horas; pero claro, esa era la vida del universitario a un paso de la graduación. Tendría que dormir en su auto a medio día pero algo era algo. Entonces tomó el periódico de la mañana al tiempo que daba el primer sorbo de café, y casi se ahoga al leer el titular. ¿Es que no podía pasar ni un día sin toparse con una noticia de éstas? Era el colmo:

 _ **Tech de Mane-Hattan se suma a la lista de las universidades violentadas.**_

Armándose de paciencia e imaginándose el contenido de la nota, Sunset abrió el periódico:

 _Anoche, luego de la salida de tanto cuerpo estudiantil como docentes el grupo radical conocido como 'Silencio' debido a su forma de infiltrarse y desaparecer sin dejar rastro se coló a las instalaciones de la famosa Universidad aparentemente sin tocar nada, pero al cabo de dos horas todas las tesis, trabajos de postgrado, informes de investigación, libros licenciados entre otros estaban ya disponibles en Internet en múltiples sitios de descargas gratuitas. Muchos de estos links fueron borrados de sus páginas madre pero muchos otros más siguen circulando y por cada enlace borrado se crean otros dos más, a estas alturas se calcula un daño irreparable. Estamos en una era en que nadie puede monopolizar el saber, un golpe de lo más fuerte para los capitalistas pero las autoridades no se detendrán hasta detener a este grupo aunque no encuentren nunca pista alguna._  
 _Como siempre el ataque se hizo público cuando múltiples estudiantes recibieron el SMS con el famoso lema de este grupo terrorista, 'Ir y enseñar a todos'. mensaje que fue rastreado hasta un teléfono celular de segunda mano el cual se encontró abandonado en una papelera en medio de un parque, aparato que fue pagado en efectivo y por lo tanto no puede rastrearse a la persona que pagó por éste. Las cámaras de seguridad tampoco revelan mayor información más que la oscuridad de la noche. Es como si entraran y desaparecieran por arte de magia, declara el detective a cargo de la investigación la cual…_

Sunset dejó de leer gruñendo. Adiós a su siesta de media tarde, tenía que intercambiar un par de palabritas con alguien una vez entregara su proyecto final.

Apuró su desayuno y tras arreglarse fue a su clase, en donde entregó lo que tenía que entregar (por suerte fue rápido así que todavía tenía la posibilidad de dormir un poco antes de su trabajo). Fue cuando se puso en camino a verla a ella, a East Wind. Como siempre era muy fácil de encontrar, sólo tenía que caminar hacia donde los estudiantes se inclinaban profundamente ante una chica joven que llevaba un pañuelo de seda naranja atado en el cuello.

—¡East Wind! — Rugió Sunset Shimmer. — ¡Gran Maestra!

Todos alrededor de la popular joven miraron asustados a East Wind pero ella les hizo una señal para que se calmaran y le sonrió ampliamente a Sunset. Los chicos se apartaron pero no dejaban de vigilar a Sunset Shimmer. Entonces la Gran Maestra se sentó en una banca e invitó amablemente a Sunset para que se sentara junto a ella. Pero Sunset se quedó de pie.

—Déjame adivinar — se rio East Wind estirándose a sus anchas en la banca. — ¿Leíste el periódico? Si ese es el caso sólo tengo que decir: ir y enseñar a todos. Monopolizar el conocimiento es el verdadero crimen y… 'ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón'

—Demonios East Wind es por estas estupideces suyas que me la mayoría de mis amigos y yo nos salimos de la Orden. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás provocando? ¡Maldita sea idiota, este mundo no está listo para la magia!

East Wind soltó una risita presumida.

—¿Qué raro, no? Porque la magia sí que está lista para este mundo. Gracias a la era de las comunicaciones mi ideología se expande más rápido que en Equestria.

Sunset negó con la cabeza preocupada.

—East, este es un mundo mucho más violento y peligroso que Equestria y lo sabes.

East acarició el pañuelo de seda y puso una expresión sombrìa.

—No tienes ni idea lo que vi en Equestria amiga, prefiero mil veces enfrentarme a lo que demonios me ofrezca este mundo que volver a ver a esos siete demonios.

Hablaba muy en serio, así pues Sunset sólo suspiró.

—Haz lo que quieras pero…

—Cuando se dé su debido momento lucharé por mis Caballeros, y sí, también por Twilight y Fluttershy — dijo East Wind. — Pero son Caballeros realmente fuertes, no tendrán ningún problema para luchar por su cuenta.

Sunset no dijo más y mejor fue a dormir un poco o no rendiría en su trabajo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, siempre que veía a East Wind parecía que no envejecía nada, ¿sería que era un alicornio del otro lado? Bueno, no podía pensar mucho más en ello tenía que dormir.

Por su parte East Wind se dirigió a sus propias clases, pero si no pudo concentrarse en la primera mitad de sus clases mucho menos ahora; ese horrible presentimiento no la dejaba en paz, todos sus sentidos le advertían que el tiempo se había cumplido por fin.

—Eso que temes se ha hecho realidad pero no tiene por qué terminar en tragedia — dijo alguien pasando 'casualmente' a su lado.

East Wind paró de repente y miró hacia atrás muy sorprendida pero no vio a nadie, a lo sumo lo que parecía ser una larga cabellera morada con rayos verde aguamarina atada en una cola.

—¿Gran Maestra? — Preguntó alguien.

—Nada, será mi imaginación. ¿Vamos a clases?

Su compañero se había tranquilizado pero no así East Wind, ella aún miraba furtivamente hacia donde escuchó esa extraña voz, detectando con su habilidad de leer almas un aura muy parecida a la de las Undead. Sintió un horrible escalofrío y siguió de largo, algo le decía que muy pronto tendría que volver a luchar.

* * *

 **Bueno, muy corto para ser un cap así que lo transformé en un interludio, pero prefiero ir así con un semi-capítulo corto y directo al punto que alargarme en cosass innecesarias; sobre todo porque la Equestria humana tendrá un papel en esta historia pero no será el foco principal. No pienso hacer un remake de la saga del silencio en ese otro universo.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4:  
La última voluntad de Night Terror**

—Recibí tu carta — dijo Spike moviéndose entre las ruinas del antiguo Palacio de las Hermanas Nobles. — ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, Night Terror?

—¿No te preocupa que sea una trampa? — Se rio el dragón no-muerto pero sin acercarse.

—Tengo mis propios trucos, gracias a cierto monstro que no mencionaré ya no soy un 'pecador' — declaró el joven dragón tronando el cuello. — ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres?

El dragón tembló ligeramente, miró a Spike con sus ojos muertos pero expresivos y mostró una torcida sonrisa. Dirigió sus garras a toda velocidad dispuesto a partir en dos a su contraparte, pero pronto su propia sombra se volvió contra él deteniendo el ataque. Spike permaneció impasible, pero no dejaba de ver a todos lados en caso el resto de las Undeads se apareciera. Night Terror sonrió y dejó caer su garra; pero su sonrisa era más bien triste.

—Bien, no comprendo qué quieres demostrar — dijo Spike impasible. — ¿Me puedo ir ya?

Night Terror se dejó caer cuan largo era sobre su cuerpo y miró sus garras.

—¿Son hermosas, no? Cuántas cabezas no arrancaron, cuántos cuerpos no rebanaron… soy una verdadera máquina de matar; me gusta la tortura y prolongar sufrimiento, ahora.

Spike se mantuvo impasible, a estas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a estas charlas.

—¡Déjate de juegos y dime qué quieres de mí de una buena vez!

Night Terror avanzó de un salto a Spike y clavó sus garras junto a él, con tal fuerza que se insertaron profundamente. Night Terror gruñó ante esto y se arrancó la mano de una dentellada para que le creciera otra nueva, era más fácil así.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que es perder a quienes más amas de la noche a la mañana por no haber tenido la fuerza para protegerlas? ¿Tienes idea de qué significa recuperarlas sólo para darte cuenta que quienes fueron no es más que un triste recuerdo? El día que las recuperé fue el día en que las perdí para siempre. Mi mamá, ¿qué fue de ella? Todo lo que había era un monstruo, un monstruo sediento de sangre. Sin embargo el monstruo sí se veía como ella y para mí era suficiente; un premio de consuelo… así que me aferré a la bestia con el fin que algún día mamá volviera a mí. Pero ella se fue, se fue para siempre.

Night Terror volvió a atacar, pero esta vez Spike sí sintió como que su vida estuviera en peligro a diferencia de las otras veces. A duras penas logró eludir el ataque que lo hubiera hecho pedazos ahí mismo. De nuevo usó su Magia del Silencio para intentar inmovilizar al otro dragón con su propia sombra; cosa que enfureció al otro y clavó sus ojos muertos sobre Spike. El joven sintió un escalofrío, éstos estaban lejanos e inexpresivos como los de un verdadero cadáver. Night Terror rugió de ira y exhaló una llamarada sobre Spike, que la contrarrestó con otra propia. De nuevo Night Terror se agitó y rugió dispuesto a hacer pedazos a Spike… cuando un temblor recorrió de nuevo su cuerpo y dejó de resistirse.  
Instantáneamente Spike dejó de presentir el peligro viniendo de Night Terror y lo soltó. El dragón no-muerto cayó de rodillas.

—¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO? — Gritó Spike horrorizado.

—¿Qué pasa? — Se rio Night Terror. — Pago el precio de mis estupideces. Hice tantas cosas con tal que las criaturas me aceptaran con ellas, empezando por cruzar la línea que ningún hijo debe de; no me importó, esa cosa no era mi madre. Luego comencé los asesinatos y el canibalismo. Ellas me aceptaron a su lado pero no podía dormir por las noches, ¿tienes idea de lo que es no poder dormir porque siempre que cierras los ojos ves los rostros de quienes asesinaste? ¿Y TODO POR QUÉ? ¡UNA TONTA ESPERANZA!

—Suficiente, me voy — dijo Spike comenzando a correr, pero Night Terror levantó débilmente la garra.

—No te vayas, te lo suplico. Me estoy perdiendo Spike, en un principio me convertí en no-muerto para encajar en el grupo de monstruos en que se convirtieron mis amigas y aceptar y hasta disfrutar mis acciones monstruosas. Y funcionó en un principio… mi gran amor por Midnight, que sí aprendí a amarla, no es suficiente para detener lo inevitable. Ahora es sólo cuestión de tiempo a que mi alma descienda por completo al infierno y mi cuerpo sea convertido en la abominación que acabas de ver.

—Un verdadero no-muerto — dijo Spike con un hilo de voz sin saber si sentir miedo o lástima por Night Terror.

—Pero si tengo que irme, me gustaría al menos hacer una última confidencia y no puedo contarles nada a mis amigas, ni siquiera a Midnight. Mucho menos a Midnight, por eso ahora que están lejos es el momento propicio. Así que por favor escúchame Spike… y yo a cambio te daré lo que buscas: una forma para destruirlas.

Spike sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—No puedo asegurar que funcione, es sólo una corazonada pero… he visto el infierno Spike, he visto lo que nos espera, a quienes nos esperan; me da igual, nos lo merecemos. Pero también he visto a quién han mandado para destruirnos… y no puedo dejar que eso ocurra. Ahora que Él ha tomado cartas en el asunto es sólo cuestión de tiempo a que todos nos vayamos al infierno… pero no puedo permitir que caigan ante esa humillación final. Ella no debe tomar sus no-vidas, tú debes hacerlo.

Spike asintió.

—De acuerdo, juro que voy a escucharte hasta el final… pero por favor dime primero cómo puedo vencerlas. Te juro por mi código del dragón que cumpliré mi promesa.

Night Terror se dio por satisfecho y comenzó a contar.

…

Era más de media noche en una de las mayores bibliotecas del Imperio Grifo. Unas sombras oscuras se erguían en el centro, derribando librera y arrojando libros a un montón cada vez mayor el centro.

—¡Oigan, ustedes! — Gritó de pronto el anciano grifo que guardaba el lugar. — ¿Qué creen que hacen… eh, ponis?

Seis pares de ojos rojos se posaron sobre el guardia.

—¿Qué esperan? — Dijo aburridamente Midnight. — Cuando no encuentras lo que buscas en la biblioteca buscas referencias a los empleados. ¡Sujételo!

El grifo soltó un horrible chillido que hizo que todas se encogieran de lo desagradable que era, pero pasado el susto Jack la Destripadora lo atrapó con su lazo y con experta habilidad lo ató. Gothic, que siempre cargaba su alforja de todo tipo de elegantes pañuelos de seda, confeccionó una mordaza improvisada y la puso en el pico del grifo. El guardia de seguridad dio un tremendo picotazo destrozando la mordaza y el casco de Gothic. Ella lo miró aburrida y ante el horror de éste su casco se regeneró.

—De acuerdo, te perdono porque sólo haces tu trabajo. Coopera con nosotras y con gusto te dejamos ir. ¿Comprendes?

—Sí… eh, sí — dijo el grifo temeroso.

Una división de policías grifo irrumpió en el recinto levantando sus afiladas garras como advertencia.

—Están rodeadas ponis, un movimiento en falso y…

—¡Ah! por eso el chillido — se rio Pin-Kill-Die de su propia ingenuidad. — Lindo.

—Perdemos el tiempo aquí — dijo Fleshy-Smile. — ¿Alguno de ustedes señores tiene información sobre una antigua Orden llamada Caballeros del Silencio? Hemos estado en cada maldita biblioteca de este lugar y no hemos encontrado nada de nada. ¿Alguien tendría la decencia de ayudarnos?

Todos menos uno de los soldados grifo se miraron confundidos. El único que no mostró confusión, el líder de la división, llamó la atención de Undash.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—¿Qué esperan? ¡Arréstenlas!

Los grifos se lanzaron contra ellas, que rápidamente saltaron eludiendo el ataque de garras, que rasgaron la alfombra de la biblioteca pero no mucho más. Entonces cada una de las Undead extendió su casco para inmovilizar a los guardias grifos con sus propias sombras y luego arrojarlos violentamente contra los estantes, muchos de los cuales cayeron sobre ellos pero no causaron mayores daños.  
El líder de los guardias no podía creerlo.

—¿Magia del Silencio? ¡Eso es imposible! Nosotros nos aseguramos de borrar la existencia de esos…

No pudo terminar, ya que antes que se diera cuenta Midngith lo tenía del cuello.

—Sí bueno, algunos cuantos escaparon a Equestria y no han dejado de darnos problemas en el Reino. Y Celestia, débil como ella sola, ha permitido que se establezca una maldita Academia formal de esos imbéciles…

—Tú… tú…

—Sí, aprendimos algunas cosas antes de intentar exterminarlos, demándanos. ¿Ahora qué sabes de ellos? Dinos lo que sepas o…

El guardia rápido dio un ágil movimiento y con sus garras como de león empujó a Midnight para luego rematarla con sus garras de águila gigante. El rostro de la alicornio fue rebanado pero no pareció importarle.

—Ajá, ¿cómo explicarte…? ¡Ah, Destripadora ven aquí!

Jack la Destripadora se acercó, para luego ser destrozada por un ataque mágico brutal.

—Ey, ey, ¿cuál es la idea estúpida? — Dijo ella luego de regenerarse.

—No seas un bebé, no sentimos dolor — dijo Midnight indiferente. — Además tú fuiste la que manchó de sangre mi diario, ¿recuerdas?

—Eso pasó hace mil años idiota — dijo la vaquera no-muerta cansadamente.

—Me sobra paciencia y buena memoria…

El grifo sintió un escalofrío y quiso huir, cuando de entre las sombras surgió Pin-Kill-Die y lo inmovilizó con su enorme fuerza. El grifo le lanzó un picotazo pero igual nada, le cortó una oreja que pronto le creció de nuevo.

—Mira, te lo pongo así: siempre y cuando no amenaces Equestria, no tenemos problema en dejarte entero — dijo Midnight acariciando la nariz del grifo. — Pero si sigues fastidiando te vamos a dejar paralítico de por vida.

—Así que coopera con nosotras y te dejamos ir — dijo Fleshy Smile. — ¿Entendido?

Lo soltaron y el soldado grifo miró a las seis criaturas. Tragó saliva.

—¿No-muertos?

—Ah, tenemos un entendido del asunto — se rio Undash. — Sí, no-muertas. Ahora dinos: ¿qué sabes de los Caballeros del Silencio?

El grifo miró a sus guardias, no creía que estas cosas dijeran la verdad; después de todo ya había visto en persona a esas criaturas cuando el Emperador le dio el título de Teniente; según él para que esté listo cuando viera a esos monstruos a quienes había que atraer a una trampa y luego encerrarlos con un hechizo… pero jamás pensó ver a un grupo pensante. Tenía miedo.

—¿Cómo sé que cumplirán su palabra?

—No lo sabes, pero bueno, digamos que aunque Celestia es débil para eso estamos nosotras: para luchar las batallas que ella no se atreverá jamás a luchar — dijo Undash. — Ahora canta, pajarito.

El grifo tembló.

—No sé mucho, recién dejaba de ser pichón y entré a la Guardia Real, en donde se nos dio la orden de acabar con cierto grupo extremista que enseñaba magia y que robaba conocimientos a las Órdenes de Magos más poderosas del Reino. La Magia siempre ha sido un privilegio de las clases altas, nadie había cuestionado su funcionamiento antes que ellos y por eso no se dejaría que este grupo viviera. Yo sólo blandí la espada y mis garras, y luego quemé los registros como se me ordenó. No sé nada más, por favor no me lastimen.

Las criaturas se miraron entre sí.

—Creo que dice la verdad — dijo la Destripadora.

Midnight asintió.

—Yo también lo creo. Una última cosa, ¿alguien más sabe de esto?

—La familia Imperial… o los viejos generales. Más la primera.

Las Undeads lo soltaron.

—Bien, ¡nos largamos!

Y tal como le aseguraron al líder de la tropa, respetaron sus vidas. Las Undead seguían cierto código y evitaban matanzas sin sentido. Únicamente las amenazas a Equestria eran aquellas que sufrirían las consecuencias de provocarlas. La única vez que rompieron su código fue para intentar llegar a los Caballeros del Silencio, y no les agradaba; una señal que bajo esa carne muerta y sed de sangre aún eran quienes fueron aunque sólo fuera una pequeña parte. Se fueron dejando a la tropa donde estaba, que no se atrevió a moverse por una hora entera, querían asegurarse que esas cosas estuvieran bien lejos y que no los guiaran hacia una trampa.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que hacemos, líder? — Preguntó uno de los soldados.

El capitán grifo miró hacia el horizonte y suspiró.

—Tenemos que alertar a la Familia Imperial. ¿No-muertos pensantes? ¿Caballeros del Silencio reconocidos por la Corona? Muchas cosas están sucediendo en Equestria, es como si nos estuvieran ocultando información.

—¿Quiere ir a la guerra?

—¡Ni se te ocurra decir algo así! ¿No viste a esos monstruos? Si creen que somos una amenaza… no, todo lo que quiero es informar lo que está pasando ahí, algo me dice que sólo hemos descubierto la punta del iceberg.

* * *

 **Luego de una pequeña pausa les presento la continuación del fic. Espero les agrade, busco como siempre dar una ambientación oscura y todo; y me alegro que por fin la historia comience a tomar una dirección concreta. Espero les haya gustado y ya saben, ¿no?**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5:  
El verdadero precio de las sombras**

Los días pasaban lentos, desesperadamente lentos para el anciano general grifo. Muchos de los jóvenes reclutas decían que en su profesión el llegar a la vejez era un regalo, que el disfrutar de esos tranquilos días llenos de paz y tranquilidad era el último regalo para alguien que pasó sus mejores años sirviendo al Imperio, sobre todo cuando hubo una guerra de por medio. Pero para el anciano Garan no eran más que una interminable pausa entre sus grandes días como guerrero y su merecida reunión con su esposa y compañeros de armas.

—Muchas veces me pregunto por qué los dioses me dejan vivir tanto — se dijo a sí mismo mientras tomaba un sorbo de la vieja bota de la que nunca se separaba y se balanceaba despacio en una mecedora. — Los días sólo pasan y yo sigo aquí.

Se cayó cuando escuchó un sonido ahogado a sus espaldas. Vio hacia atrás, las sombras se movían de forma natural, o eso aparentaba. Hacía silencio, demasiado silencio.

—Ah, sombras del silencio. En todos estos años jamás pensé que volvería a verla… jajajajajaja, ¿no me digan que esperaron todos estos años a que estuviera viejo y demacrado para finalmente acabar conmigo? Me pudieron haber ahorrado la espera… sólo acaben rápido y ya. ¿No es eso lo que quieren, Caballeros del Silencio?

Las sombras se detuvieron repentinamente, para luego acercarse despacio hacia el antiguo soldado. Una a una se materializaron, mostrando la pesadilla andante que eran las Undeads.

—No son lo que esperaba, ¿acaso la secta oscura se movió hacia Equestria? ¿Han venido a vengar a aquellos que murieron por culpa mía? Adelante tortúrenme, pero no hay mucha diversión que pueda ofrecerles este pobre anciano.

Undash gruñó y lo tomó de las plumas del pecho para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo y la Destripadora acabó con la vieja mecedora de una patada. El viejo grifo siguió sonriendo.

—Hablas más sandeces que Pin-Kill-Die — dijo suavemente Fleshy Smile.

—Pero por tu forma de hablar sabes algo de los Caballeros del Silencio — dijo Midnight. — Así que empieza a hablar, según hemos averiguado tú eres de los que dirigió la masacre, ¿por qué acabaron con ellos? ¿Qué oscuro secreto guardaba su secta? ¿Cuál era su objetivo? Y más importante, ¿qué necesitamos saber para acabar con ellos en Equestria?

El anciano tomó un sorbo de su bota de vino y sonrió ampliamente.

—Así que ustedes son la razón por la que mi vida fue tan prolongada — dijo con satisfacción. — Hagamos un trato. No hay nada para mí en este mundo, esta inacción es tal vez el peor limbo que se le puede dar a un antiguo combatiente… y jamás caería en el deshonor del suicidio. Así que si ustedes prometen…

—De acuerdo, te mataremos en cuanto acabes de decirnos lo que queremos saber — dijo Midnight. — Será rápido e indoloro, pero si sospechamos que ocultas información o…

—No hay nada con lo que puedas amenazarme, pasé por mucho más de lo que creerías — dijo el anciano grifo. — Además tú posees parte del conocimiento del Silencio, así que supongo tendrás habilidad para leer almas, ¿o me equivoco? Ahora sean buenas con este viejo y denme una silla porque esto va a tomar tiempo.

Midnight reparó la silla que rompió la Destripadora con su magia y Gothic sentaba al anciano.

—Primero deben entender… la guerra civil entre la Corona y los Caballeros fue debido a la propia estupidez de nuestro Emperador Velkan. En ese tiempo cada casa desarrolló su propia versión de la magia, creando diferentes escuelas que moldeaban las mentes más jóvenes y el Imperio se vio en el camino a la prosperidad… pero eso duró poco.

—¿Por qué me lo imaginaba? — Dijo Pin-Kill-Die rodando los ojos.

En respuesta, Fleshy Smile le arrancó la lengua.

—Disculpe a mi compañera, continúe por favor.

El viejo tomó otro sorbo y suspiró.

—El problema fue que las escuelas más poderosas pronto comprendieron que el saber mágico era una fuente de poder y si sabía utilizarse una herramienta para dominar a los débiles. Las órdenes mágicas más poderosas unieron fuerzas, formaron el llamado Concilio de la Luz y comenzaron a cazar a los que no eran de sus escuelas bajo el pretexto que sus conocimientos se basaban en magia de las sombras. Tenían razón.

—Hablas de la Magia del Silencio — dijo Gothic.

—¿Qué tanto conocen de la doctrina de los Caballeros? — Preguntó el grifo. — Saben un poco de magia de sombras, así que por lo menos deben tener una idea.

—La tenemos — dijo Midnight. — ¿Entonces qué, anciano?

—La doctrina está en lo cierto, las sombras no son buenas o malas como tales… son el vacío, el principio de todo. La mismísima base del resto de la magia, y no hablo sólo de la magia grifo. Magia dracónica, magia de los minotauros, incluso la magia poni… la sombra o vacío es la base de todo. Por eso los Caballeros del Silencio pueden aprender con facilidad cualquier tipo de magia una vez dominan la magia del Silencio o bueno, de las sombras, porque es la esencia.

—¿Entonces qué? — Preguntó Midnight.

—Fue una carnicería, ¿qué más? Los fuertes dominaron a los débiles y pronto aquellas órdenes de magia de pequeños caseríos fueron exterminadas, las familias siguieron viviendo a cambio de no seguir transmitiendo ese conocimiento, que al cabo de dos generaciones se perdió para siempre. Nadie desafió el status-quo, o al menos eso se pensó durante muchos años.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Quiso saber Midnight.

—A que los pocos que quedaban que dominaban el saber de la magia de las sombras se ocultaron, fingieron ser exterminados junto con los demás pero sólo esperaron su momento. Sabían que en cualquier momento las casas dominantes se dormirían sobre sus laureles y ellos podrían actuar desde las sombras… impartirían el conocimiento de la fuente misma del resto de la magia…

—Harían temblar el orden de las cosas — dijo Midnight.

—Justo como en Equestria — dijo Fleshy Smile.

—'Ir y enseñar a todos' se convirtió en su forma de sobrevivir — siguió el anciano. — No podían exterminarlos a todos mientras más estudiantes fueran apareciendo. ¿Comprenden lo brillante de su plan? Sabían que si seguían así pronto le moverían la alfombra a los que estaban en el poder. Y eso pasó, se hizo una gran desestabilización social, y es ahí donde entro yo. Yo era un joven prometedor de la academia militar que soñaba con llegar lejos, pero en esos días los puestos más altos estaban destinados a los descendientes de las órdenes de magia más poderosas.

Undash entonces colocó un cuchillo en la garganta del grifo.

—Entonces, ¿te uniste a ellos? Si es cierto eso que dices que monopolizaban el conocimiento eso quiere decir que tú no podrías haber accedido al saber, ¿o me equivoco?

El grifo soltó una carcajada de satisfacción.

—¡Exacto! Mientras el Emperador Velkan se rendía a la desesperación y nos mandaba a mis amigos y a mí a exterminar a los Caballeros quienes tanto sacudían su Imperio, yo y muchos más nos unimos a sus filas entre las sombras. Hubiéramos inducido a una revuelta pero el que era en ese entonces Gran Maestro nos convenció que éramos más útiles desde dentro del ejército…

—Saboteando secretamente los operativos para destruirse a sí mismos — dijo entonces Pin-Kill-Die. — Eso es… muy hábil.

El grifo volvió a tomar un sorbo de su vino.

—Pero todo cambió cuando yo traicioné a los Caballeros. Denuncié a los compañeros soldados que luchábamos desde adentro y todo, por eso logré un alto mando en el ejército, porque gracias a mi traición los Caballeros cayeron como moscas.

—Hay gente que llega muy bajo por un poco de poder — dijo la Destripadora molesta por la deshonestidad de ese grifo, después de todo en vida había sido Applejack.

—Me subestiman — se defendió el anciano. — Ellos pueden leer almas, ¿creen que me hubieran dejado acercarme de haber tenido siempre esa intención? No, de hecho yo fui un aprendiz torpe quien jamás llegó a dominar ni un poco de lo que me enseñaban. La Magia del Silencio estaba completamente fuera de mi alcance… y eso en parte salvó mi vida.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntaron al unísono las Undeads.

El grifo tomó aire.

—¿Recuerdan lo que les dije? Las sombras son el principio de todo, la fuente misma de la magia… de hecho el resto de la magia que existe no es más que una versión debilitada de esa mismísima fuente. Pero hay una razón por la cual muy pocos se arriesgaban a aprender este tipo de magia antes que iniciara la purga de órdenes mágicas, y es que el abrir tus canales mágicos a través de la mismísima fuente, tu cuerpo no lo resiste.

—¡Explícate! — Exigió saber Midnight.

El grifo tosió ligeramente.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Te preocupa lo que pueda pasarte?

—Soy inmortal, teóricamente — dijo Midnight. — Pero tengo un hijo… un hijo tonto que…

El grifo la miró con tristeza.

—Entonces lo lamento por él. De hecho este es un secreto ocultado por los líderes de los caballeros durante generaciones… si yo me enteré fue por pura casualidad, escuché por accidente cómo un Gran Maestro se lo transmitía a otro antes de morir de su vejez prematura.

—¿Vejez prematura?

—¿No dije que tu cuerpo no resiste semejante poder? Puedes utilizarlo, de acuerdo, pero a cambio tu vida se acorta a la mitad y envejeces antes de tiempo. No pude entender cómo pudieron guardar semejante secreto de nosotros, el llevarle la contraria a las órdenes mágicas que nos cazaron era más importante que nuestra propia seguridad… ¿Cómo puedes reaccionar a algo así? Por eso vendí a mis compañeros, quise acabar no con ellos sino con el Gran Maestro que permitió que nos hicieran esto. ¿No es eso mucho pedir, que se nos advierta qué puede sucedernos? Ustedes son jóvenes, tal vez no lo noten… pero muy pronto notarán los signos de la edad consumiendo sus vidas…

Las Undeads no sabían qué decir ante esto.

—¿Vimos algo de esto en nuestra línea de tiempo? — Preguntó Gothic.

—No, como matábamos a cuanto Caballero viéramos no les dimos tiempo de ver esto — dijo Midnight. — ¡Pero si esto es verdad debemos eliminar a esta gente a como dé lugar!

El viejo grifo tosió llamando su atención.

—Como dije antes, mi propia torpeza me salvó de ese destino cruel. Fue una masacre por parte del ejército, sin embargo jamás obtuve mi venganza por mis amigos. El Gran Maestro… él fue eliminado pero el novicio al que entrenaba como reemplazo escapó. Escapó a las lejanas fronteras pero no supimos a cuáles. Sin embargo no nos preocupamos más ya que los Caballeros no volvieron a aparecer… o al menos en el Imperio Grifo. ¿Entonces la secta oscura ha echado raíces en su tierra, ponis? Si ese es el caso… bueno, les deseo suerte. Al ir y enseñar a todos, muchos jóvenes se pierden por culpa de las enseñanzas de esta secta. Y lo peor de todo es que sus llamados profesores no están conscientes del daño que le hacen a sus estudiantes, ya l Gran Maestro siempre buscó que sus maestros fueran gente noble que sólo quisiera enseñarle a otros en pos del conocimiento. Idiotas buscando enseñarle a idiotas…

—¿Pero qué hay de la habilidad de leer almas? ¿No debería eso delatar al Gran Maestro?

—Aquellos que saben leer almas no tendrán problema en ocultarles sus verdaderos sentimientos a los que tengan una habilidad similar — dijo el grifo. — Además, durante no sé cuántas generaciones estos pobres bobos se enteraban de la horrible verdad hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y el Gran Maestro anterior les transmitía ese secreto. Pero en el caso del bobo que fue a sus tierras, él todavía no conocía el secreto ni mucho menos al poni al que adoctrino ni a los ponis que adoctrinó ese primer poni. ¿Lo comprenden ahora? La estupidez es mucho más peligrosa que la maldad pura.

Las Undeads no supieron qué decir, era cierto que entraron buscando una debilidad de los Caballeros, ¿pero esto? Ellas jamás tocaban a los inocentes, sólo buscaban a los que amenazaran el orden de las cosas en Equestria, pero esto estaba a otro nivel. Eran víctimas y victimarios sin saberlo. No sabían qué hacer, por vez primera no sabían si matar o perdonarles la vida a quienes de por sí ya estaban condenados a vivir su vida a la mitad.

—¿Qué hay de mi parte? — Preguntó el anciano interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Pin-Kill-Die lo tomó del cuello y volteó la cabeza al otro lado matando así al emplumado.

—¿Midnight? — Preguntó Gothic preocupada.

—Spike — dijo ella.

—¿Spike?

—Debo advertirle, que los otros se pudran, de hecho yo misma me encargaré que no vivan como para experimentar ese infierno de la vejez acelerada — gruñó la alicornio líder. — Pero Spike… no puedo permitir que le pase nada. Y si él no me escucha la que lo hará será mi contraparte viva. La magia del silencio debe dejar de expandirse.

—Matar para hacerles un favor a los ponis, hasta ahora esta es la justificación menos creíble que hemos tenido para nuestros actos — dijo Undash. — Pero bueno, supongo que lo que importa es el fin no los medios.

—Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es matar rápido, ¿o no? — Dijo Fleshy Smile. — De por sí los idiotas no tienen que pagar el precio completo, ahora que sabemos lo que les pasa puedo guardar mis ganas de torturar para verdaderas amenazas.

—Sí, es razonable — opinó Jack la Destripadora.

—¡Entonces vamos, Undeads! — Dijo Midnight.

Y desaparecieron entre las sombras, como siempre ellas protegerían Equestria pagando el precio que fuera. Ellas eran las Undeads.

…

Spike regresó a su casa luego de la última conferencia con Night Terror ya muy seguro de qué era lo que debía de hacer. Undeads, pronto las derrotaría y no le importaba el precio.

—¡Spike! — Exigió una voz detrás de él.

—Ah, Twi — dijo él intentando mantener la calma pese a su excitación. — ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

—Ah no sé… ¡Esperando por ti, obviamente! — Dijo la alicornio morada ya molesta. — ¿Tienes idea de qué tan preocupada estaba? ¿Dónde estuviste Spike? Incluso te mandé mensajes a tu aliento mensajero pero nada.

Spike asintió, durante la confesión final de Night Terror escupió varios pergaminos pero no quiso interrumpir a su otro yo en sus últimas palabras.

—Lo lamento, ¿sí? Tuve algo que hacer, pero de todos modos…

—¡Pero de todos modos nada Spike! Las Undeads han regresado y tú eres un Caballero del Silencio, ¿cómo te parece que me siento cuando tú no estás sabiendo que esas cosas están sueltas cazando a los de tu clase? ¿Tienes idea?

Spike bajó la cabeza.

—Mira, lo siento pero…

—¡Pero nada! Soy tu madre, debo preocuparme por ti. Spike, por favor…

Twilight lloraba, la comprendía pero igual había algo que él tenía que hacer sin importar qué.

—Twi, mami, me gustaría decirte en dónde estuve pero… simplemente no puedo. Hice un juramento, lo que sucedió hoy no puedo revelarlo hasta que sea el momento en que él…

—¿Quién?

—No importa quién — dijo Spike tomando entonces su túnica de caballero y colocándosela. — Mira, me gustaría tranquilizarte, de veras que sí pero… citando a una persona sabia pero aterradora, ser inútil es un pecado y yo no soy ningún pecador. Si hay una sola cosa que puedo hacer para salvar a mis seres queridos debo hacerlo. Te amo, pero parto a Canterlot de inmediato. Hay algo que debo discutir con la Gran Maestra.

Twilight iba a protestar, pero Spike no le dio tiempo, pronto extendió sus alas y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. No había más que decir, Twiilght se echó a llorar de rodillas. Ya era demasiado lo que estaba soportando en aquellos momentos: primero el Spike que se hiciera caballero, luego que por culpa de su negligencia y miedo a aceptar la verdad Spike acudiera a ellos en lugar de ella, luego que prefiriera hacer preparativos con los Caballeros en lugar que con ellas, donde se supone pertenecía. Finalmente en sus sollozos Twilight admitió esa otra verdad a la que temía más que al regreso de las Undeads:

—¡Lo estoy perdiendo!

* * *

 **¡Uf! Espero que el cap les llene las expectativas luego de tan larga ausencia, pero insisto que me fui de viaje y luego pues tuve que arreglar las cosas con Cyandel25 para que sus Caballeros tuvieran un secreto que más o menos encajara con la estructura del fanfic.**

 **Cyandel25: bueno, en mi idea original la magia de las sombras era producto de un pacto con una entidad oscura pero Mr.E me indicó que para eso estaban las Undeads. Ni modo, supongo que debo aceptarlo ya que él fue el que adoptó mi historia pero igual tardamos en ponernos de acuerdo.**

 **Mr.E: pero o hicimos acercándonos a una visión de lo que siente cada una de las Twilights con respecto a Spike Caballero del Silencio.**

 **Cyandel 25:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6:  
Cambio de escenario**

Una joven tallaba una larga rama que cortó de un árbol cercano con una simple navaja, su objetivo era darle una forma parecida a una Y sin ninguna razón en particular, sólo pasar el tiempo y alimentar su odio ya que ese bastón le ayudaba a mantener fresco el recuerdo de sus enemigas. De hecho ya tenía como 6 bastones y ella seguía trabajando como si nada esperando al momento adecuado para actuar. Como siempre sus ojos rojos y sin brillo se posaron sobre la daga que descansaba sobre su cama. Sonrió malignamente mostrando las largas hileras de colmillos que la distinguían como criatura de pesadilla.

—Pronto, muy pronto nos veremos las caras ustedes y yo… — se dijo relamiéndose los dientes con una expresión macabra. Entonces terminó su bastón y lo arrojó a la pila para luego recoger otra rama de árbol, había recogido bastantes para entretenerse toda la noche.

Entonces un espejo solitario (la única decoración de la habitación además de la cama) comenzó a brillar llamando su atención. Levantando una ceja ella dejó su tarea y se acercó.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó medio rugiendo.

—Tenemos que actuar ya — respondió la voz del otro lado del espejo. — Las sombras han empezado a moverse… y puede que hayan descifrado la clave para adelantarse a nosotras.

La joven rugió y golpeó la pared con tal fuerza que sus huesos crujieron en protesta pero le daba igual, de todos modos sanaría en menos de un minuto.

—Yo por mi parte haré mi acercamiento con la Gran Maestra y sus otros yos — retomó la voz del espejo. — Y tú ya sabes qué hacer, hemos esperado demasiado y no podemos dejar que nadie más que nosotras acabe con las Undeads.

—No tienes que repetírmelo — dijo la chica humana. — Entiendo, comenzaré a moverme.

La comunicación con Equestria se interrumpió de inmediato y la joven salió de la habitación tras envolverse en una vieja sudadera con capucha, salió de su apartamento.

…

—Es raro que nos acompañes a una de nuestras sesiones con la Gran Maestra — dijo alegremente Twilight pasando su brazo por el hombro de Sunset Shimmer. — Gracias.

—Oye, no hay de qué Twilight, además antes de dejar la Orden debo admitir que sí nos enseñaron cosas interesantes — dijo Sunset haciendo un pequeño hechizo de 'linterna' tras echar un rápido vistazo para asegurarse que nadie las veía. — Jamás pensé que volvería a tener este tipo de poder fuera de Equestria, realmente me gustaría seguir aprendiendo…

—Pero no estás de acuerdo con los métodos que usamos para 'ir y enseñar a todos', te entendemos — dijo Fluttershy alegremente. — No te preocupes, la Gran Maestra comprende también, no eres la primera ni serás la última que crea que nuestros métodos son peligrosos. Pero lo vale, a estas alturas muchos se habrán beneficiado de lo que hacemos.

—Eso no puedo discutírselos — suspiró Sunset, quien hacía no mucho se tragó su orgullo y entró a una de las páginas de descarga gratuita de los Caballeros para buscar documentos para su tesis de graduación. — ¿Pero seguros que está bien que las acompañe? ¿A la Gran Maestra no le molestará luego que abandonara la Orden tan repentinamente? Porque…

—Te sorprenderías de ver la cantidad de gente que sólo llega de visita — le aseguró Twilight. — Y el fin de East Wind es repartir conocimiento a todo el que se lo pida, así que no le molesta… siempre y cuando no uses lo que te enseña contra nosotros.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Sunset sin terminar de entener. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Pues que no es raro que lleguen muchos a espiar nuestros métodos o a delatarnos con las autoridades y cosas así — explicó Fluttershy.

—Pero como podemos leer almas la Gran Maestra los descube antes que se produzca algún daño contra la Orden — explicó Fluttershy. — Es bastante hábil y lista, y no hay nada que no haría para proteger a sus Caballeros.

—Excepto actuar con más cuidado — dijo de mala gana Sunset.

Entonces llegaron a su destino, una pequeña residencia estudiantil, y no, esta vez no era propiedad de East Wind pero igualmente la usaba de cuartel general. En el salón de reuniones fueron recibidas con alegría por todos, incluso Sunset.

—¡Sunset Shimmer, qué milagro verte por aquí! — Saludó East. — ¿Cómo estás amiga? ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? ¿Ya avanzaste en tu tesis?

—Sí, odio admitirlo pero fue gracias a ustedes — dijo Sunset suspirando.

East Wind hizo una reverencia.

—Estamos al servicio del saber.

Sunset sonrió amablemente. Entonces inició la pequeña sesión de aprendizaje, no mucho que reportar era algo de magia equestriana básica que Sunset ya sabía pero que las otras no. Y como siempre los estudiantes que más destacaban eran los dos mejores amigos de East Wind: Cream Cone, Irish Cofee y Emerald Horn; tres jóvenes especialmente talentosos para este tipo de cosas. Sin embargo lo curioso del caso era que esto más bien parecía entristecer un poco a la Gran Maestra y nadie entendía por qué, no era que hablara mucho al respecto.  
Fue una tarde bastante agradable para todos, y como Twilight y Fluttershy aseguraron, la Gran Maestra no tuvo problema en compartir su saber con los que sólo venían de visita. Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una chica con jeans ajustados y una sudadera con capucha que ocultaba su rostro de la cual se asomaban unos cuantos mechones de su cabello: en su mayoría púrpuras con un par de mechones aguamarina intercalados.  
Como siempre la Gran Maestra se dispuso a leer su alma buscando alguna amenaza… no sabía por qué pero esta chica le daba escalofríos. Entonces saltó frente a todos extendiendo sus brazos.

—¡Todos detrás de mí! — Ordenó lanzando un ataque mágico de gran poder contra la extraña.

La recién llegada ni siquiera se molestó en eludir el ataque, sino que lo recibió de lleno. La cabeza explotó en miles de pedazos para el horror de todos.

—¡Demonios! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? — Gritó Sunset.

El resto de los Caballeros del Silencio sólo miraban a su Gran Maestra horrorizados, ¿acaso había asesinado a alguien? ¿Pero cómo, no era ella una chica que sólo luchaba por el conocimiento?  
Por su parte la Gran Maestra no decía nada a pesar de entender el miedo de sus Caballeros, lo único que sabía era que debía de detener a esta cosa antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Y entonces la cosa simplemente comenzó a regenerarse.

—Entonces tú eres a quien busco — dijo con calma. — Por tu reacción ya has memorizado el aura de nosotros los no-muertos.

—¿Qué esperan? Yo la detendré, ¡escapen ya! — Ordenó la Gran Maestra.

Los demás iban a obedecerla, pero la extraña levantó su mano para detenerlos.

—No soy una amenaza, al menos no para ustedes. — Luego tornó su atención a la Gran Maestra. — A diferencia de las enemigas que te hicieron huir de Equestria, yo no busco exterminar a los vivos sino todo lo contrario.

Entonces sacó del bolsillo delantero de la sudadera una larga daga que emitía un extraño brillo, ninguno de los presentes entendía bien pero instintivamente sintieron que era algo de lo que debían cuidarse. Esa aura no era normal, cualquiera que entendiera de magia (como todos ellos) podía saberlo a simple vista.

—Esta arma fue especialmente forjada en el infierno para mandar a esas seis de regreso ahí, que es donde pertenecen. Mi compañera y yo fuimos enviadas de regreso para cazarlas y llevarlas ante Él… sin embargo son demasiado poderosas y aún con nuestras nuevas habilidades de no-muerta hay una gran probabilidad que fallemos en nuestra misión si las enfrentamos en Equestria. Pero si las arrastramos a este lado del espejo, tendríamos una oportunidad… siempre y cuando nos ayuden los Caballeros. Ellas no saben usar su poder de este lado del espejo, pero sí ustedes. Ayúdennos a exterminarlas, Gran Maestra, de ese modo podremos terminar con las pesadillas que la echaron de su amado hogar.

La Gran Maestra no bajó la guardia pero al menos la extraña tenía su atención.

—¿En serio quién eres?

—Una habitante del infierno, no creo necesario contarte quién me mandó ahí en primer lugar — sonrió malignamente la extraña.

—No entiendo nada — dijo Sunset tras recuperarse del susto. — ¿El infierno? ¿No-muertos? ¿Es en serio? ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

—¡No interrumpas Sunset! — Ordenó la Gran Maestra con un brusco ademán. — Al menos no por ahora…

—No voy a mentir, me lo merecía — retomó su visitante cuando Sunset se calmó a regañadientes. — Y en cuanto termine mi misión seré enviada de regreso… pero el tormento que me espera no será nada comparado con el de ellas por haberle negado a Él lo que prometieron. Claro que si fallo, será otra historia.

La Gran Maestra East Wind la estudió con cuidado a su visitante, que ocultó sus colmillos pero aun así sonrió de forma 'inocente'.

—¿Entonces sí me ayudarás? — Preguntó ella.

—Antes de decidir nada, respóndeme esto: ¿por qué de todas sus víctimas tienes que ser tú? — Preguntó la Gran Maestra.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa exponiendo sus colmillos.

—Porque tenemos historia y te aseguro… que una vez me vean se olvidarán de ti y de tus adeptos. No resistirán la tentación de hacerme pedazos una tercera vez, pero ya que también soy una no-muerta, eso no sucederá y las que se irán al infierno serán otras.

La Gran Maestra levantó una ceja pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto. En su lugar miró fríamente a la extraña:

—Si te soy sincera no quiero tener nada que ver contigo ni con los de tu clase ya que por mucho que asegures que viniste a eliminar a las Caballeras Undead, nada me asegura que podamos confiar en ti.

—Mi odio es real.

—Sí, yo me refería a la parte en que no eres una amenaza para mis Caballeros del Silencio y que una vez cumplas con tu misión regresarás al infierno — dijo la Gran Maestra. — Y no trates de darme la palabra del diablo como garantía, porque no soy idiota.

La visitante sonrió alegremente, le gustaba esta chica.

—Sin embargo, — retomó East Wind acariciando el pañuelo de seda que cubría su garganta. — Sé muy bien que si logras traerlas será cuestión de tiempo antes que comiencen a cazarnos también. No, no quiero nada contigo pero esta decisión no sólo es mía para tomar sino a todos los miembros del Alto Consejo. Nos reuniremos y mañana me encontraré contigo en el parque más cercano a la residencia para darte a conocer nuestra decisión.

La visitante ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y no puedo venir aquí?

—Un no-muerto acaba de venir a nuestro salón de reuniones, es hora de mudarse — dijo fríamente East Wind. — Porque aunque te ayudemos ni loca dejaré que te nos acerques más de lo necesario, no-muerta.

La extraña asintió.

—Es justo. ¿A qué hora nos reuniremos?

—Yo te encontraré a ti — declaró la Gran Maestra. — Es mi última palabra.

La desconocida entonces se arregló la capucha de su sudadera y salió lentamente despidiéndose despacio.

—Eres admirable, ¿sabes Gran Maestra? — Dijo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. — Recuerdo cuando nos enfrentamos en Canterlot hace más de quinientos años según mi propia línea de tiempo. Luchar por la igualdad haciéndolos a todos fuertes por igual… tal vez de haberte conocido antes no hubiera terminado en esta situación, haciéndole mandados a, bueno ya sabes quién.

Entonces se fue.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? — Preguntó Twilight una vez la extraña se fue.

La Gran Maestra entonces retiró el pañuelo de seda de su garganta y miró al grupo.

—Antes que nada les contaré la verdadera razón por la que hui de Equestria, y en serio que es una larga historia así que es mejor que se sienten. En cuanto a qué curso de acción hay que tomar, por favor escúchenme hasta el final antes de decidir nada, es en serio.

Todos se vieron preocupados entre sí pero al final accedieron. Fueron varias horas del relato, comenzando por el primer acercamiento de la Gran Maestra con sus estudiantes Cream y Emerald, el desafío abierto ante Celestia (Sunset escupió su bebida cuando escuchó lo que la muchacha se había atrevido a hacer). Luego el primer encuentro con las Undeads, el acercamiento con Spike y Night Terror, el pacto con la Corona y las lecciones encubiertas de Spike… el hechizo del alicornio y finalmente cada encuentro y la batalla final contra las bestias invencibles. Al final nadie tenía palabras para describir cómo se sentían.

—Imposible — dijo Twilight. — ¿Entonces qué tan lejos estás pensando llegar por tu lucha educativa, East Wind? Al principio creí que eras alguien inocente y noble pero esto… esto, ¡demonios East Wind! ¿En qué nos estás metiendo?

La Gran Maestra bajó la cabeza.

—En nada, no arrastraré a otros a mis problemas, ¿comprenden? La Orden es 'ir y enseñar a todos' no tiene nada que ver con arriesgar sus vidas contra estas criaturas. Si lo desean váyanse, no voy a discutírselo. Sólo tengan cuidado por favor… ¿todos memorizaron el aura de esa cosa? Entonces estén con los ojos abiertos, no me perdonaré si pierdo a más amigos luchando contra los monstruos. En un principio viajé a este mundo esperando alejarme de esas cosas, pero parece que…

—No puedes huir de tu pasado — dijo Sunset Shimmer. — Yo entiendo, ¿sí? Me ha pasado lo mismo tantas veces que… yo te ayudaré East Wind, pero no puedo hacerlo sola.

—No metas a tus amigas en esto — le advirtió la Gran Maestra.

—No me refiero a estas amigas… Twilight del otro lado seguro también está buscando eliminar a esas criaturas ahora que han vuelto, ¿y no que el poder de la Armonía tiene la habilidad de mandarlas a dormir? Debemos cruzar al otro lado y discutir esta situación…

La Gran Maestra asintió con tristeza.

—La Corona me cree muerta y todo, pero supongo que es lo correcto, ¿no? Tal vez me reencuentre con mis viejos amigos y… entiendo. De momento los dejo pensando, mis Caballeros del Silencio. Si alguno quiere huir este es el momento, no dejaré que mueran por una causa que no es la suya. ¡Váyanse, les juro que no los reprenderé!

La gran mayoría no dijo nada, sólo se arrancaron las túnicas y se fueron como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero otros también se quedaron, se inclinaron ante su Gran Maestra dispuestos a luchar por la causa que creían justa, y más que todo por su amiga que les abrió las puertas de la magia y les brindó la ayuda que necesitaban en momentos de necesidad: Twilight, Fluttershy, Cream Cone, Emerald Horn, Irish Cofee, el jardinero Bushroot, Flash Sentry y Eternal Wings.

—Gracias chicos, yo…

—No nos lo agradezca hasta que esto acabe — dijo Irish. — Si debemos luchar contra esas criaturas lo haremos con todas las ventajas.

—Sí, no confiamos en esa criatura pero sí en que podemos tener nuestro propio plan de respaldo — aseguró Flash Sentry. — Además la Twilight del otro lado podrá ayudarnos, ellas serán nuestro equipo de apoyo.

La Gran Maestra sonrió.

—De acuerdo entonces. Moveremos el cuartel de los Caballeros a otra locación y entonces trabajaré en el Espejo que nos lleve al otro lado. De momento, larguémonos de aquí.

* * *

 **Ah, un título para el cap que le pega muy bien en varios sentidos. Sé que fui obvio, ¿pero adivinan a quién han mandado del infierno para cazar a las Undeads? En fin, una batalla final con varios frentes abiertos para acabar con las bestias invencibles, y mientras, ¿qué solución habrá sugerido Night Terror?**

 **Sin más, Chao; nos leemos!**


	9. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7:  
** **De nuevo planes ante el desastre**

Spike surcaba los cielos en dirección a Canterlot a gran velocidad, pero no era que tuviera prisa, sabía de sobra que las Undeads eran prudentes y demasiado inteligentes; sino que no se quitaba de la cabeza todo lo que le había dicho Night Terror y le urgía despejarse la cabeza. Tal vez había sido muy duro con Twilight, de hecho últimamente se habían distanciado mucho los dos… pero no podía evitarlo, era el orden natural de la vida.

—Ajá, adivino que ya tienes una idea — dijo Irish saliendo a recibirlo cuando aterrizó.

Spike asintió con seriedad colocándose con su magia la túnica de los Caballeros.

—Reúnelos a todos, hay que pensar muy bien nuestro siguiente paso. Tratando con las Undeads un movimiento en falso podría significar nuestro fin.

—El Alto Consejo está esperando sólo por ti — dijo Irish con una sonrisa. — Hemos estado discutiendo por horas pero no hemos llegado a nada, sabía que podíamos contar contigo amigo Spike. ¿Seguro no quieres tú la posición de Gran Maestro?

—Menos bromas y más discusión — pidió Spike entrando en la Academia del Silencio.

Emerald Horn, Cream Cone, Eternal Wings Flash Sentry y el jardinero Bushroot se encontraban en una salita entre los dormitorios privados de los profesores. Y como siempre, se inclinaron ante el Caballero Spike. El protocolo de la Orden establecía que los miembros del Alto Consejo sólo se inclinaban ante su Gran Maestra, sin embargo todos sabían que Spike era el más poderoso de todos; además que era muy cercano con Irish Coffee, así que era considerado el segundo al mando, por lo que Spike era muy respetado por todos.

—¿Entonces traes noticias, compañero? — Preguntó Emerald Horn.

—Es una larga historia — dijo Spike. — Pero vayamos por partes… todo comenzó cuando recibí una carta de mi otro yo. Al parecer Night Terror quería discutir algo muy urgente conmigo. Hay varios puntos a tratar: primero que nada, Night Terror está por convertirse en un verdadero no-muerto. Una criatura oscura sin la capacidad de razonar poseído sólo por el deseo de matar, matar y seguir matando.

—¿Entonces esas cosas están por perder la conciencia? ¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo? — Preguntó Eternal. — Y más importante, ¿podemos encerrarlas por fin?

—No es tan sencillo — dijo Spike. — El único cuya mente se perderá es Night Terror. A diferencia de las otras su alma no se aferra a él ya que no está sujeta a ningún Elemento de la Armonía. No comprendo muy bien cómo funciona pero aparentemente lo que mantenía cuerdo a Night Terror es su enfermizo amor por Midnight, sin embargo éste no es tan fuerte como los Elementos de la Armonía y al final no evitará que el Demonio reclame su alma.

—Bien, ¿entonces qué hacemos? ¿Sellamos al monstruo? — Preguntó Eternal Wings.

—Eso es lo de menos, lo importante aquí es el asunto de los Elementos de la Armonía — dijo Spike. — La clave de todo es separar a las Undeads de sus Elementos. De este modo sus almas descenderán por completo al infierno y todo lo que quedará serán cascarones vacíos fáciles de sellar para siempre.

—¿Ah? — Quiso saber Cream Cone. — Spike, hablas locuras, estás hablando de características que incluso en vida tienen tus amigas. No es posible separarlas de algo que es parte de ellas… ¿verdad? No sé, ¿qué opinan ustedes?

Flash miró a Spike y pronto sus ojos se abrieron al comprender. Miró a Spike sorprendido.

—De hecho, — dijo de pronto el pegaso, — es posible. No es algo que muchos sepan pero recuerdo que hace como doce años, cuando recién entraba a la Guardia Real, Discord fue liberado por primera vez. Fue un enorme desastre pero al final los Elementos de la Armonía lograron vencer a la maldita cosa… pero no fue tan fácil, ¿o me equivoco Spike?

Spike asintió feliz que alguien supiera la historia completa.

—Precisamente. Lo primero que hizo Discord fue estudiar a sus oponentes, sabía que si Twilight y las demás seguían unidas a sus Elementos podrían encerrarlo de nuevo, así se dedicó a explotar sus puntos débiles e inseguridades para poder separar a las chicas de aquello que lo hacían un peligro para él y por un corto tiempo lo logró. Cuando sus amigas la abandonaron, Twilight se quebró también y estuvo a punto de dejarlo todo e irse… hasta que la Princesa Celestia le recordó la Amistad que la unía con sus amigas a través de mí, y en serio no se me olvida ese dolor de estómago pero me estoy yendo por las ramas. El asunto es que es posible separarlas de sus Elementos, si Discord pudo con ellas en su estado normal, nosotros podremos con las Undead.

—En esencia siguen siendo ellas, ¿no? — Dijo Bushroot. — Pues tiene algo de sentido pero de todos modos es peligroso. No será tan fácil ahora que son esos monstruos.

—Por eso quise discutir esto con ustedes antes — dijo Spike gravemente. — Puede hacerse, pero tendremos que trabajar juntos. Y tener muchísimo cuidado, a diferencia de cuando Discord se enfrentó a ellas, nosotros no tenemos las de ganar.

—Podríamos preguntarle cómo lo hizo — opinó Emerald.

—Nadie lo ha visto en mucho tiempo, ni visto ni oído en toda Equestria desde la aparición de las Undeads — suspiró tristemente Spike. — Me temo lo peor.

Todos torcieron el gesto pero no insistieron más en el tema. Entonces Irish miró fijamente a Spike.

—¿Hay más, no es así?

—Exacto — dijo Spike con pesadez. — Hay otra opción que no requiere que intervengamos, pero suena demasiado buena para ser cierta. Además que tengo ciertos problemas personales con eso, sé que son razones egoístas pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿sí? Como sea, hay alguien más que nosotros cazando a las Undeads.

—¿Qué? — Preguntaron todos.

Spike asintió.

—Como dije antes, no comprendo muy bien cómo funciona esto pero así como el alma de Night Terror no tiene nada lo suficientemente poderoso como para evitar que éstas descienda al infierno, los Elementos de la Armonía son los que retienen el alma de las Undeads en este mundo…

—Sí, eso ya lo dijiste también — dijo Eternal.

—En palabras de Night Terror, al final Él reclamará lo suyo sin importar qué. El demonio desea reclamar lo que le fue negado, sus almas. Han enviado a alguien del infierno para cazarlas que aparentemente tiene un arma capaz de destruir a los no-muertos.

—¿QUÉ? — Soltaron todos.

—Como lo oyen, Él no se quedará con los brazos cruzados y al final reclamará lo suyo sin importar qué. Ha enviado a una vieja enemiga del pasado de las Undeads a reclamar sus almas… ¿pero realmente se detendrá ahí? No confío en los enviados del infierno, más tomando en cuenta que ella misma es una no-muerta pensante igual que las Caballeras Undead. ¿Realmente podemos confiar en que una vez elimine a las Caballeras Undead se detendrá ahí?

Todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y de nuevo Spike levantó su garra pidiendo silencio.

—Comprendo que suene mejor y menos riesgoso dejar que la criatura se encargue por nosotros, y por eso no les pediré que me ayuden con el primer método si no quieren… de todos modos yo haré lo que pueda por eliminarlas por mi cuenta.

Irish Coffee miró a Spike confundida pero luego le sonrió.

—Oye te comprendo, ¿pero a qué te referías que eran razones egoístas? A decir verdad yo tampoco confío en ningún tipo de no-muerto. ¿Verdad compañeros?

Los demás asintieron despacio.

—Es cierto amigo Spike, no te mortifiques por tonterías — dijo Emerald. — No confiamos en los monstruos y ya.

—Exacto — añadió Eternal acariciando su ojo de vidrio. — Spike, te apoyamos. ¿O alguien prefiere huir? Es entendible, estamos hablando de algo muy riesgoso y casi sin probabilidades de sobrevivir…

—No, yo estoy contigo — dijo Emerald.

—Y yo — se unió Cream Cone.

—Yo… yo haré lo que pueda pero no pelearé directamente — dijo el jardinero Bushroot.

—Lo cual es completamente válido — lo consoló Flash Sentry colocando su casco en el hombro de su compañero. — También cuenta conmigo en la batalla Spike.

Todos extendieron sus cascos para formar un círculo, entiéndase que todos para uno y uno para todos. El dragón asintió complacido pero antes de colocar su garra añadió:

—Se los agradezco amigos, pero antes de darme su veredicto final escúchenme, ¿sí? Es cierto que no confío en la enviada del infierno… pero también prefiero eliminarlas por mi cuenta porque fue la última voluntad de Night Terror. Aún no se ha ido, pero le falta muy poco y me suplicó que lo haga antes que su vieja enemiga… que es su último favor para sus amigas. No sé por qué y la verdad prefiero no saber. Por eso quiero hacerlo, porque aunque sea una criatura cruel y con un montón de muertes a cuestas… en ese último deseo me vi a mí mismo, lo poco que queda de mí dentro de él, luchando desesperadamente por hacer algo por sus amigas antes que sea demasiado tarde para él.

Los Caballeros permanecieron firmes.

—¿Recuerdas que sabemos leer almas, verdad? — Preguntó Irish con una risita.

—Sí, y aunque no fuera así, no eres muy difícil de entender una vez te conocen Spike; tu rostro es muy sincero — aseguró Eternal. — Y tranquilo, entendemos.

Spike sonrió y colocó su garra en el centro del círculo agradecido con todos. Nadie sabía si existía tales lazos entre los originales Caballeros del Silencio pero era bueno saber que por siempre y para siempre se tendrían los unos a otros como amigos y caballeros.

—En ese caso quedamos así — dijo Irish. — Entonces, ya es bastante tarde Spike, será mejor que te quedes aquí.

Spike le dio la razón.

—Eso pensaba hacer. Digamos que salí sin darle explicación a Twi luego de ausentarme el día entero, no creo que tenga el valor de volver a casa así como así.

No se dijo más, cada quien se retiró a los cuartos que tenían en la Academia, uno de los pocos recuerdos de cuando era una residencia estudiantil.

Spike se encontraba sentado en la cama de Irish viendo hacia la ventana pendiente de las sombras, siempre vigilando a que las Undeads aparecieran por ahí. Por su parte Irish había ido a preparar un cuarto para él, que a pesar que se ofreció a ayudarla fue rechazado. Entonces la Gran Maestra entró y lo vio pensativo.

—¿Te pasa algo Spike?

—Nada fuera de lo común, de nuevo esta horrible sensación de hace seis años, siento que volveremos a perder algo o a alguien valioso — dijo Spike con pena. — Tengo miedo.

—Es natural sentirlo Spike — dijo Irish uniéndose a él. — Aún recuerdo cada parte de esa horrible noche… la última despedida de nuestra Gran Maestra, fue difícil para todos, sobre todo para Emerald.

Spike asintió con tristeza.

—Esperar tanto para confesar sus sentimientos…

—Él la amo de verdad — dijo Irish. — Por suerte Eternal lo ayudó poco a poco a sanar su corazón. Ahora que son felices los dos juntos me sorprende que vuelvan a enfrentarse a las pesadillas estas.

—Como diría Twi, es la magia de la Amistad — dijo Spike. — Ninguno de nosotros está dispuesto a perder a otro amigo nunca más.

—Y el problema es que a pesar de todo nunca aprendemos — dijo Irish con un dejo de melancolía. — Sólo mírame a mí, esperando a que estemos al borde del desastre con el regreso de esas criaturas antes de confesar mis sentimientos al dragón que amo.

Spike se congeló mirando fijamente a la Gran Maestra, que le sonrió alegremente.

—¿Qué? Además de leer almas podemos ocultar nuestros sentimientos más secretos si así lo queremos, ¿recuerdas?

—Es cierto — dijo Spike en cuanto recuperó el control de sí mismo y retiró la venda de sombras que ocultaba sus sentimientos a sus camaradas del Silencio.

Al leer el alma de Spike Irish se enjuagó una lágrima de alegría y lo besó con ternura.

—Jamás fui a arreglar tu cuarto, sólo me daba valor para este momento. Pasa esta noche conmigo Spike, esta y las que siguen. Puede que nuestro tiempo esté contado y quiero aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda.

—Ya me extrañaba que no aceptaras mi ayuda — dijo Spike acariciando el rostro de Irish. — Suena precipitado… pero quiero creer que una fuerza más grande que el miedo nos empuja a esto. Y también que vamos a sobrevivir.

—Y si no, que nos llevaremos a cuantos monstruos podamos con nosotros.

…

Twilight no había querido salir de su habitación en todo el día, y todo porque todo el maldito asunto con Spike la dejó hecha polvo, ¿en qué momento se habían distanciado? De acuerdo, se fue a Canterlot en donde se había hecho Caballero y todo… pero pese a todo seguían siendo muy unidos. Pero ahora era 'Gran Maestra esto', 'el Alto Consejo aquello', simplemente vivían en mundos diferentes pero nunca había sido tan obvio como ahora. Y lo peor era que las Undeads lo único que hicieron fue hacerla caer en la cuenta del problema, no había nadie a quién culpar más que a sí misma y eso era lo que más le dolía.

—¿En serio era así de patética cuando estaba viva? — Preguntó Midnight apareciéndose entre las sombras. — Madura niña, las madres y los hijos tienen que separarse algún día, es el orden natural de la vida. O bueno, puedes elegir estar con tu hijo para siempre pero su relación debe cambiar, corazón. Si eso quieres adelante, te aseguro que es genial en la cama… y basada en mi experiencia personal te puedo dar ideas de algunas poses…

—¿Qué quieres aquí? — Dijo Twilight sin ánimos de nada. De por sí esas criaturas eran invencibles y ella misma no estaba en su mejor forma, ¿qué podía hacer entonces?

De cualquier manera la respuesta de Midnight no la esperaría ni en sus sueños más extraños:

—Quiero salvar a Spike por supuesto.

* * *

 **Y no podía ser una de mis historias sin un agregado en sentimental y dramático pero ya que es el final de la trilogía quiero despedirme de la historia tocando todos los puntos que me gustan en una historia, ya saben, cerrar con broche de oro.**

 **Cyandel25 (suspirando): en serio traté de disuadirlo pero bueno, es su historia. Esperamos que les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	10. Segundo interludio

**Segundo interludio:  
Tú rompiste mi corazón, ahora yo arrancaré el tuyo**

Era un día gris en Equestria signo que la Princesa Celestia se encontraba deprimida. Pero todos sabían el por qué, ese era el aniversario de aquel día en que las Portadoras de la Armonía habían desaparecido para siempre. Desde hacía más de once años que nadie tenía noticias de ellas… y las cosas sólo habían empeorado desde la aparición de ese grupo de ponis asesinos quienes se rumoraba que en realidad eran monstruos del infierno y que ya tenían una larga lista de víctimas que sólo se iba incrementando, según parecía este grupo sanguinario se había autoproclamado como el reemplazo de las Portadoras de la Armonía y todo aquel que se atreviera a planear hasta la más mínima acción contra la Corona era horriblemente asesinado por ellas. Al final nadie culpaba a su Princesa por sentirse mal ese día en específico. Sin embargo había alguien que la estaba pasando peor que ellas y que todo el asunto del grupo de asesinas lo había hecho alcanzar su punto de quiebre.

Discord jamás terminó de aceptar que su primera y más querida amiga había desaparecido y al igual que Celestia el aniversario de su desaparición se mantenía deprimido y solo recordando los momentos buenos que pasó al lado de Fluttershy aferrado a la esperanza infantil que algún día volvería a verla y todo volvería a ser como antes. De hecho cuando se enteró que la líder de los Igualitarios Starlight Glimmer había sido derrotada se alegró y pensó que las chicas habían regresado, pero en cuanto llegó a Ponyville y se encontró con los restos de la masacre supo que no eran sus amigas. Siguió pendiente de las noticias y siempre lo mismo, un grupo de asesinos de gran habilidad que se autoproclamaron como los protectores del Reino. Fue lo que le hizo aceptar la realidad, que seguía ahí pero no era menos dura: su querida Fluttershy se había ido para siempre.

—Fluttershy, la única que siempre creyó en mí, aun después de traicionar su confianza dos veces seguidas. Fluttershy, mi querida Fluttershy, ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué? No, tú no tienes la culpa, era tu deber proteger Equestria, ¿pero a costa de tu vida? ¿Quién sería tan maldito como para dejar que un alma pura como tú se enfrente a monstruos sin corazón como lo era Glimmer? Como lo fui yo en un momento, como lo eran…

Lloró amargamente, pero eso no lo ayudaba. Y poco a poco su dolor se fue convirtiendo en una furia asesina. Quiso recomponerse pero una horrible idea fue echando raíces en su cerebro y no la quitaría por nada del mundo. ¿Quién fue la que le dio a sus amigas ese deber de exponerse a todo por salvar Equestria en primer lugar, eh? ¿De quién era la maldita culpa, la verdadera culpa? Los asesinos la pagarían por ensuciar la memoria de las originales protectoras de Equestria, pero ellos podían esperar. Aquí las culpables eran Celestia y Luna, y ellas lo pagarían.

—Pero no con la muerte, es demasiado amable por haberse atrevido a exponer a Fluttershy a semejante peligro. Pero lo pagarán, sí lo pagarán… y lo seguirán pagando por el resto de sus vidas inmortales, malditas alicornios.

Sin pensarlo mucho más se tele-transportó al Palacio, con su poder listo para atacar.

—¿Discord? — Preguntó Celestia asustada de la súbita presencia del draconequino.

—¿Qué te pasa? — Dijo Luna mirando con cautela las garras de Discord en las que preparaba un ataque de gran poder contra ellas. — ¿QUÉ PLANEAS HACER?

—Mi mejor amiga de siempre no volverá, eso lo sé ahora. Y eso me lleva a preguntarme, ¿de quién es la culpa? ¿De la recién difunta Glimmer? ¿De los otros enemigos a quienes enfrentó y salió victoriosa? No, la culpa es de las diosas cobardes que prefieren mil veces dejar que los inocentes se ensucien los cascos. Voy a vengar a Fluttershy. A mis otras amigas también pero sobre todo a Fluttershy. ¡SUFRAAAAAN!

Atacó con todas sus fuerzas, ante lo que Luna y Celestia a duras penas crearon un campo de energía para bloquear el ataque del monstruo. Discord estaba enfurecido, no les iba a dar tiempo para responder ya que era mucho más poderoso que ellas.

—¡Tomen, tomen, TOMEEEEN!

El campo de energía era cada vez más difícil de mantener, hasta que finalmente un ataque certero las lanzó hacia atrás creando una gran grieta en la pared. Con dificultad ambas se levantaron listas para atacar pero de nuevo fueron golpeadas por un nuevo ataque.  
Discord se levantó ante ellas preparando un hechizo nuevo.

—Esto es por Fluttershy.

—¿Vas a matarnos Discord? — Preguntó débilmente Luna.

—No, sería demasiado amable. Ustedes dejaron a mis amigas morir, así que me limitaré a freírles un buen montón de neuronas. Las dejaré idiotas de por vida, sin la menor posibilidad de hacer nada por su cuenta.

Las dos alicornios gimieron del miedo.

—Tranquila, esto tal vez te duela al principio pero después no sentirás más nada, no te importará más nada — dijo Discord extendiendo sus garras cargando su poder oscuro dispuesto a acabar con ellas de una buena vez. — Despídanse de sus mentes.

Entonces lanzó el temible ataque que reduciría a las dos Princesas a nada más que dos idiotas para el resto de sus días. Luna y Celestia estaban agotadas, no tenían a dónde huir ni la fuerza para hacerlo, Discord había ganado. El destello del ataque lo cegó por unos instantes pero luego sonrió.

—¿Y bien mis pequeñas bobas? — Preguntó Discord con voz melosa.

Nada, su respuesta fue una risita idiota, muy para su deleite, ¿pero por qué sólo era una? Entonces mientras recuperaba la visión la risita idiota fue tornándose más y más siniestra. Finalmente recuperó la vista y lo vio fue a una criatura encapuchada que había bloqueado con su cuerpo su ataque mortal. Luna y Celestia yacían inconscientes atrás de la encapuchada que finalmente se recuperó por completo.

—Ya he perdido mi cabeza varias veces, ¿sabes? Aparentemente regenerar sólo mi cerebro es mucho más rápido que regenerar que el paquete entero incluyendo cráneo y piel — dijo con sombría voz.

Discord levantó una ceja.

—¿Quién eres?

Las sombras comenzaron a moverse, ¿Caballeros del Silencio? No, era algo más, todos sus instintos gritaban peligro inminente. ¿Entonces a qué se estaba enfrentado? Finalmente las seis figuras se materializaron por completo saludándolo con sus ojos rojos. Sintió un escalofrío, no podía ser.

—¿No-muertos? Entonces ustedes son…

—El grupo de asesinas, sí — dijo indiferente una de las figuras. — ¿Cómo adivinaste?

—Pero preferimos el término de guerreras invencibles al servicio de su Majestad — dijo otra de las encapuchadas. — Caballeras…

—¿Undead? Me gusta cómo suena, Caballeras Undead — se rio macabramente otra.

—Bien, me gusta — dijo indiferente la que estaba frente a Discord. — Un gusto amigo Discord.

Discord se preparó y atacó, las figuras recibieron el ataque como si nada, siendo despedazadas de un golpe. Sin embargo una de ellas había saltado a tiempo y de su cuerno le lanzó un ataque mágico a Discord que lo lanzó hacia atrás creando él mismo una grieta en el suelo.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó débilmente.

—Usualmente un draconequino sería más poderoso que un unicornio o incluso un alicornio, pero estuvimos observando un buen rato — dijo ella mientras que sus amigas acababan de regenerarse. — Sin embargo tú estás algo cansado, ¿no? usaste todo tu poder con las Princesas, ahora no te quedan fuerzas para luchar contra un alicornio.

Discord atacó a las criaturas buscando escapar. Una de ellas bloqueó el ataque con su cuerpo estallando en miles de pedazos mientras que la alicornio líder lo atrapaba con su magia. Discord comenzó a luchar con lo que le quedaba de fuerza pero el agarre de la bestia no cedía ni un poco.

—Soy un cadáver, no puedo sentir cansancio — explicó aburridamente la alicornio líder.

Mientras tanto las Princesas recobraron poco a poco el sentido, no sentían cambios más que el dolor producido por los feroces ataques de Discord, ¿realmente las había golpeado? Entonces miraron la escena, el grupo de seis ponis asesinas frente a Discord que parecía… ¿asustado? No entendían qué sucedía pero no tenían la fuerza suficiente para intervenir, y era que cuando Discord quería atacar no se refrenaba y sí les había hecho un gran daño. Eso sí, se mantuvieron en su posición fingiéndose desmayadas mientras observaban. Querían ver a este grupo, entender qué estaban pasando.

Finalmente la alicornio no-muerta soltó a Discord que cayó de bruces debido a la sorpresa. Y entonces otra de las criaturas le ensartó un largo cuchillo en el costado. Gritó de dolor y con su magia empujó lejos a la criatura, y regeneró su herida. La criatura cayó de espaldas sobre una mesa, quebrándose el cuello debido a la fuerza del golpe.

Discord se levantó listo para huir cuando la unicornio del grupo corrió a toda velocidad y le ensartó su cuerno en el cuerpo, y una vez bien hundido liberó un hechizo de fuego a toda potencia. Discord gritó del dolor de nuevo y otra vez arrojó lejos a la criatura con su magia para luego sanar su herida.  
Un lazo lo atrapó por la cola y lo bajó al suelo de golpe. Esta vez la poni del lazo sacó una gran hacha quién sabe de dónde y con precisión de carnicera le quitó la cola de un tajo. Discord iba a empujar a la criatura con su magia una tercera vez cuando otra vino y se montó sobre él al tiempo que sacaba una cuchara de helado.

—Esto sólo te dolerá demasiado — dijo con crueldad sacando de lleno uno de los ojos de Discord.

Sus alaridos helaron la sangre de todos en Canterlot, ¿qué clase de monstruos eran estos? A todo esto la unicornio que había sido arrojada contra la mesa tras ensartarle su cuerno a Discord se levantó despacio y sacó una gema para insertarla en la cuenca vacía. De nuevo Discord gritó y una segunda pegaso lo pateó en las costillas. Había perdido mucha sangre y estaba débil, no había salida; así como las Princesas estaban a punto de ser exterminadas por él, ahora los papeles se habían invertido.

Luna y Celestia quisieron intervenir, pero de nuevo estaban muy débiles y tenían miedo, ya que ya habían reconocido a qué clase de oponentes se enfrentaba su viejo enemigo. No-muertos, las bestias invencibles, las criaturas quienes se suponía no podían pensar ni mucho menos trabajar juntas de forma tan coordinada y certera. Discord estaba perdido y lo sabían.

—Fluttershy… mi Fluttershy — dijo Discord débilmente preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar su horrible destino. — Ahora me reuniré contigo y…

Una de ellas se acercó hacia él y le colocó su cuchillo en la garganta.

—¿Reunirse ella contigo? ¿Y qué diría si le cuentas lo que pensabas hacer? ¿Realmente crees que te perdonará una tercera vez?

—Yo, yo… ella lo entendería porque lo hice para vengar su memoria — se defendió él. — Y entonces… me perdonará.

Fleshy Smile removió su capucha.

—No, no voy a perdonarte y mucho menos reunirme contigo.

—¿Fluttershy? — Preguntó Discord con un hilo de voz.

—Amenazaste el Reino que amo, ibas a lastimar a quienes les juré lealtad. No te perdono Discord, por tercera vez me has roto el corazón, mi muerto corazón. Y por eso… voy a arrancarte el tuyo. Literalmente, claro.

Entonces lo hizo, hizo un corte sobre el pecho de la criatura y con su casco retiró el órgano vital de un movimiento. Una lágrima solitaria corrió por los ojos de Discord mientras se acercaba a su último suspiro.

—…Fluttershy…

* * *

 **De nuevo una aproximación a lo que ocurrió en la otra línea de tiempo, espero que les haya gustado. Wow, cuando quiero concentrarme en hacer gore lo hago. Con todo y todo también fue la primera aproximación de las Undeads con la Corona.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	11. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8:  
Voy a salvarlo aunque no me lo permitas**

Midnight entró a su viejo hogar esperando ser recibida por un gran abrazo y un beso por parte de Night Terror para luego escalar a algo más placentero, pero en su lugar lo encontró casi enloquecido excavando una gran fosa sólo con sus garras. Era bastante profunda y estrecha, hecha de tal modo que aunque quisiera no podría batir sus alas. La oscura alicornio lo miró preocupada, ¿qué pasaba con él? ¿Y por qué no reaccionaba a su presencia? Algo no andaba nada bien con él y Midnight lo sabía, lo supo desde el momento en que se volvió loco con aquellos dragones pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

—Night Terror — lo llamó por fin. — ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? ¡Night Terror!

El dragón no-muerto se volvió a verla con una expresión de una tristeza tan profunda que ésta brillaba en sus ojos muertos. Pero además no había ni un dejo de miedo en sus ojos, sólo esa tristeza y una sombra de resignación; la cual era mucho peor que la tristeza misma.

—Me estoy perdiendo Midnight — dijo por fin el dragón mientras Midnight lo miraba sin poder decir nada. — Ambos sabíamos que llegaría este momento, pero no quisimos aceptarlo. Mi amor por ti no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener mi alma en este mundo. Él va a reclamarla dentro de muy poco así que me convertiré en una amenaza para todos en Equestria. A duras penas me he controlado lo suficiente para construir mi propia prisión, pero estoy por alcanzar mi límite.

—¡Night Terror no me hagas esto! — Gritó Midnight volando hacia su dragón. — Déjame buscar una solución, nuestros cuerpos son indestructibles, podemos probar todo tipo de hechizos… por favor déjame probarlos. No puedes irte Night Terror, no aún por favor…

Night Terror acarició el rostro de Midnigh con una sonrisa melancólica y negó suspirando.

—Por muy hábil que seas amiga mía, jamás podrás vencerlo a Él una segunda vez. Ustedes ya se salieron con la suya haciendo un trato y negándole su parte, ¿crees que te lo permitirá de nuevo? Si quieres hacer algo por mí entonces quiero que seas tú la que me encierre.

—Sabes que no puedo utilizar magia de la luz, ese tipo de hechizos requieren un alma pura y la mía no cumple con esas características. Night Terror por favor pídeme otra cosa…

—Entonces que tu otro yo sea quien lo haga… pero pase lo que pase no permitas que haga más daño por favor. Midnight, te lo ruego, dame una despedida digna. Lo que queda de mi verdadero yo no soporta la idea de matar inocentes. Yo soy Night Terror, un guerrero que lucha por Equestria y quiero que esa memoria quede intacta…

Midnight se llevó un casco al corazón, siendo una no-muerta no podía llorar pero era lo que más se le antojaba en este momento. No Night Terror, todos menos él. Entonces se arrancó los ojos de golpe, la sangre que brotó servía como sus lágrimas, no era suficiente pero era un inicio. Maldición, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justo en este momento? ¿Por qué tantas cosas se habían juntado al mismo tiempo?

—¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? — Se las arregló para preguntar por fin.

—No mucho, pero es todo lo que sé — dijo Night Terror temblando. — Será de un momento a otro, por favor date prisa y llama a tu otro yo para que me selle.

Midnight no supo qué hacer, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió temor, el temor de quedarse sola. De nuevo se arrancó sus ojos para llorar.

—No puedes hacerme esto Night Terror. Prácticamente me forzaste a mantenerte a mi lado… ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO NIGHT TERROR! ¡DEBE HABER OTRA SALIDA! POR FAVOR… POR FAVOR…

—Midnight… — dijo débilmente el dragón.

Eso fue suficiente. Midnight arrancó sus ojos por tercera vez y cayó de rodillas rechinando los dientes.

—Entiendo… te daré lo que me pides… siempre y cuando tú me hagas el amor una última vez — dijo Midnight por fin.

—Midnight no hay tiempo, tienes que buscar a Twilight para que me selle.

—¡NO SIN ANTES SER POSEÍDA POR TI UNA ÚLTIMA VEZ! — Estalló la oscura alicornio posicionándose sobre Night Terror. — Escuché y cumpliré con tu última petición, pero cumple tú la mía. Déjame amarte por una última vez Night Terror…

La sangre comenzaba a resecarse bajo sus ojos muertos, pero aun así el rostro le era hermoso a Night Terror, que la tomó dulcemente y la besó. ¿Qué más podía hacer por ella?

—Entendido…

…

Midnight no perdió el tiempo, con su habilidad del Silencio se deslizó suavemente hacia el Palacio de la Amistad, tenía que hallar a Twilight Sparkle a como diera lugar. Por suerte la encontró en casa, lo que sí no se esperaba era hallarla en un estado tan lamentable, llorando amargamente y murmurando tonterías; por suerte ese murmullo fue suficiente para darle una idea al monstruo sobre qué estaba pasando.

—¿En serio era así de patética cuando estaba viva? — Preguntó ella apareciéndose ante su otro yo desde las sombras. — Madura niña, las madres y los hijos tienen que separarse algún día, es el orden natural de la vida. O bueno, puedes elegir estar con tu hijo para siempre su relación debe cambiar, corazón. Si eso quieres adelante, te aseguro que es genial en la cama… y basada en mi experiencia personal te puedo dar ideas de algunas poses…

—¿Qué quieres aquí? — Preguntó su otro yo sin ánimos de nada.

Midnight tomó aire, ¿cómo explicar esto? Y para empeorar las cosas sus burlas a su otro yo le recordaron sus problemas, maldita sea.

—Quiero salvar a Spike por supuesto.

Twilight la miró sin interés.

—¿Separarlo de los Caballeros dices? Él ya ha elegido bando y no es conmigo. Vete Midnight, conociendo tus métodos no me gustarán, además no tengo ánimos de nada. Vete de aquí.

Midnight sacudió la cabeza en frustración.

—Escúchame bien princesucha: no tengo tiempo de andar discutiendo contigo y precisamente tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza, demasiadas en verdad. Me refiero a mi Spike, Night Terror… estoy por perderlo y me pidió una última gracia que es proteger el vestigio de inocencia que le queda, ayúdame por lo que más quieras.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Dijo Twilight repentinamente interesada en el asunto.

—Me refiero a que su alma está por descender al infierno y a diferencia de nosotras seis él no tiene ningún Elemento de la Armonía que lo detenga. En poco tiempo se transformará en un verdadero no-muerto, una criatura sin la capacidad de razonar y ya conoces el resto, es lo que se ha estado repitiendo durante estos tres fanfics… y si es cierto que no nos debes nada a nosotros piensa en Ponyville. Los no-muertos somos sensibles a la vida y uno del tamaño de un dragón no tardará nada en exterminar la vida tanto de Ponyville como del bosque Everfree.

Twilight finalmente comprendió la gravedad de la situación pero de todos modos no se sentía con energías para semejante tarea.

—¿Y por qué acudes a mí?

Midnight bajó la cabeza.

—Porque ese hechizo sólo puede ser realizado por alguien de corazón puro y hace tiempo que yo no cumplo con ese requisito. Además que fue el último deseo de Night Terror antes que se pierda para siempre, ser sellado por su querida madre; y yo ya no soy esa poni. ¿Me entiendes verdad?

Twilight no supo qué decir al respecto pero seguía sin poder reaccionar.

—No me mires a mí, yo tampoco soy una buena madre, estoy perdiendo a mi hijo, yo no puedo hacer ya nada por nosotros…

Midnight rugió de furia y con su gran poder destrozó uno de los sofás de Twilight.

—¡NO JUEGUES EL JUEGO DE LA AUTOCOMPASIÓN MALDITA SEA! ¿REALMENTE TE CREES QUE PERDISTE A SPIKE? ¡MÍRAME ESTÚPIDA! ¡MÍRAME!

Twilight retrocedió ante la furia del monstruo, pero Midnight no había terminado. La inmovilizó con su magia y le gruñó con toda su furia. Twilight quiso luchar pero Midnight no cedía en su agarre.

—Lucha todo lo que quieras, soy un cadáver y no puedo sentir cansancio…

La puerta del Palacio se abrió violentamente y las amigas de Twilight entraron listas para echarle un casco a su amiga; al principio llegaron porque se preocuparon al verla tan decaída pero al escuchar los gritos de la no-muerta supieron que estaba en peligro. Sin embargo Midnight (que sí había advertido su presencia porque los no-muertos eran sensibles a la vida) las ignoró y siguió mirando a Twilight con la ira y la tristeza brillando en aquellos ojos muertos.

—¿Tú perdiste a Spike? No me hagas reír. Cuando la maldita de Glimmer nos despojó de nuestras Cutie Marks vagamos sin rumbo por diez años, nuestros diez años de oscuridad… ¿y sabes qué hizo Spike durante todo ese tiempo? ¡BUSCARNOS! Se aferró a la esperanza de hallarnos algún día y ayudarnos como le fuera posible… y cuando por fin nos halló ya era muy tarde, nos habíamos convertido en las Caballeras Undead y quienes fuimos no eran más que historia. Y aun así él se aferró a nosotras, suplicando porque todo volviera a ser como antes… intenté alejarlo en varias ocasiones pero a pesar de gritarle y herirle tanto con mi magia como con mis palabras él se aferró a mí… él creyó en mí… pero perdió la esperanza. Sin embargo en lugar de alejarse lo vi corromperse ante mis ojos, se transformó en un monstruo con tal de estar a nuestro lado, ¿realmente crees que alguien capaz de hacer algo así sería capaz de alejarse de ti? Y en mi egoísmo dejé que hiciera el ritual. Yo no puedo morir y él sólo era longevo… sin embargo quise mantenerlo a mi lado por la eternidad y en lugar de eso sólo acorté su tiempo conmigo. ¿Tú perdiste a Spike? Mírame, yo en verdad lo perdí, lo empujé a que se perdiera a sí mismo.

Twilight no supo qué decir ante esto.

—Midnight, yo…

—Él no sabe que yo sé esto pero hay un dicho por el que se guía Night Terror: ser inútil es un pecado, él se niega a ser un pecador y lo mismo se aplica a Spike. Han mantenido contacto, eso tampoco sabe que lo sé, y Spike se ha convencido que durante sus años de aventuras juntos él no ha sido sino un pecador. Por eso se convirtió en un Caballero del Silencio, por eso busca por su parte la forma de exterminarnos a nosotras las Undeads. ¿Crees que se ha alejado de ti? Más bien busca apoyarte de la forma que pueda.

Soltó a Twilight.

—Ayúdame.

—No a ti, a Spike — dijo Twilight decidiéndose y luego mirando a sus amigas. — Chicas, ¿les importaría usar los Poderes del Arcoíris de nuevo?

—No tienes que pedirlo querida — dijo Rarity enjuagándose una lágrima. — Con gusto te apoyaremos… pobre Spikey-Wikey…

Nadie más dijo nada, pero estaba claro que las había afectado el relato de Midnight.

—De acuerdo, tregua por esta ocasión — dijo Twilight firmemente.

—Démonos prisa — fue lo único que acertó a decir la oscura alicornio.

La procesión fue hacia el bosque Everfree, al antiguo Palacio de las Hermanas Nobles. Ningún animal se atrevía a acercarse debido al aura de muerte que Midnight ejercía. No les importaba, todo lo que importaba era que debían ayudar a un viejo amigo. No honraban a Night Terror, honraban lo que quedaba del joven Spike.

—He regresado con la ayuda, Night Terror — dijo Midnight al entrar al Palacio.

El dragón asintió con pesadez.

—Gracias… Midnight, gracias.

Twilight y las demás Portadoras de la Armonía se acercaron a la fosa mirando con tristeza al dragón. Midnight inclinó la cabeza y se retiró, no quería ver esto. Entonces las chicas avanzaron hacia Night Terror.

—Tú no te mereces esto — dijo Applejack mortificada. — Midnight nos lo contó todo… ¡DEBE HABER OTRA FORMA!

—No hables Applejack, he tomado incontables vidas, incluso obligado a gente a ver cómo me los devoraba poco a poco… el miedo en sus ojos me era tan estimulante que yo… sé que es el no-muerto en mi interior hablando sin embargo no cambia el hecho que lo hice y lo disfrutara. Intenté consolarme conque eran villanos, gente que no merecía vivir… sin embargo no merecía el final tan cruel que le dábamos nosotros… no importa, no dejen que ataque inocentes, elimíneme por lo que más quieran. ¡Elimíneme!

Con el corazón acongojado, las Portadoras de la Armonía liberaron los Poderes del Arcoíris, sumiendo a Night Terror en el más profundo de los sueños, para así dejarle a Twilight el camino libre para conjurar el sello de los no-muertos.

—Mamá… — murmuró Night Terror en su sueño.

Twilight tragó saliva, pues juraba que veía a Spike entre los rasgos de la criatura, entonces liberó el hechizo. Había tantas cosas que quería decir, tantas cosas que quiso contarle a Spike, pero entonces recordó que no era **SU** Spike.

—Night Terror, tengo tantas ganas de agradecerte. No es como lo imaginaste pero de todos modos…

Night Terror abrió sus ojos súbitamente, asustando a todas pero no fue en plan agresivo, más bien miró a Twilight y dijo:

—Protege a **MI** madre, cuidado con Glimmer. Las dos Glimmer.

Twilight no tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que dijo Night Terror, pues liberó el hechizo. El monstruo había sido sellado.

* * *

 **Damas y caballeros les presento la parte final del acertijo de ¿a quién mandó el Otro a exterminar a las Undeads? Recuerden que eran dos las que estaban discutiendo. En fin, me gusta jugar con las líneas de tiempo. Espero les haya gustado así como mi chiste de cuarta pared por ahí y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	12. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9:  
Las piezas finalmente se alinean en el tablero**

La Gran Maestra East Wind miraba dubitativa el espejo que la llevaría al otro lado. Desde que había terminado el conjuro no dejaba de pensar en lo acontecido seis años atrás: las manifestaciones estudiantiles a favor de sus Caballeros, la masacre de las Undeads y finalmente aquella batalla. Desde su llegada a la Equestria Humana East Wind repasaba constantemente cada uno de los detalles sobre todo lo ocurrido, pero había cierto momento en especial que recordaba más vívidamente que el resto, y eran los rostros de sus adeptos cuando les reveló que planeaba dejarse exterminar por las Undeads, todo con tal de darles a sus Caballeros la oportunidad de sellar a los monstruos y así asegurar el futuro de la Orden. Tanto Caballeros como Novicios se opusieron rotundamente a su plan, especialmente Emerald Horn y Spike; pero a pesar que se discutió mucho ese día nadie llegó a una solución… hasta que Spike dio con el hechizo del alicornio.

—Ya han pasado seis años Sunset, ¿qué tanto ha cambiado el mundo en mi ausencia? ¿Qué dirán mis Caballeros al verme después de tanto tiempo? ¿Se sorprenderán mucho?

—Si no estoy mal les dejaste una clave, ¿no? Ellos saben que vives— Le dijo Sunset Shimmer con confianza. — Tranquila East Wind, ya verás que al final todo saldrá muy bien. Aunque sí es una lástima que tengas que verte con tus amigos en estas circunstancias.

East Wind le dirigió una sonrisa melancólica antes de comenzar a cruzar el espejo.

—Sunset, ni siquiera los vería otra vez de no ser porque estamos en esta situación.

Entonces terminó de cruzar ante la sorprendida Sunset, era la primera vez que veía a la siempre enérgica y dinámica Gran Maestra así de deprimida, ¿en serio qué tanto había ocurrido del otro lado? ¿Tan peligrosas eran las Caballeras Undead? Sin más les dirigió una mirada preocupada a sus amigas Twilight y Fluttershy y finalmente cruzó el espejo. Equestria, ¿qué tanto había cambiado desde su partida tanto tiempo atrás? ¿Qué tanto había cambiado por la intervención de los Caballeros, tanto o más que su lado del espejo?

Cuando Sunset por fin cruzó miró a su alrededor, era una humilde casita en un pueblito de Equestria. Sonrió alegremente, y comenzó a hacer ejercicios tratando de andar a cuatro patas; luego de tanto tiempo se había oxidado y bastante. Luego intentó algo más sencillo: se concentró en iluminar la habitación, pero canalizando su poder mágico a través de sus cascos en lugar de su cuerno como lo hacían los Caballeros del Silencio; claro que no lo necesitaba ya que podía ver tan bien de día como de noche, pero de todos modos sentía que tenía que probar hacer magia de nuevo en su forma poni. Entonces se fijó en la Gran Maestra y no pudo evitar retroceder por la sorpresa, ¿East Wind era un alicornio?

—Increíble — murmuró Sunset. — No puedo creer que tú seas, que seas… ¿East Wind, por qué no nos dijiste que también eras una Princesa?

—Porque no lo soy — dijo East Wind sin molestarse en ver a Sunset. — Tú te quejas que nuestros métodos son peligrosos, infiltrándonos en las universidades para robar información para hacerla pública. Bueno, nosotros tenemos la ventaja que los equipos de seguridad no están diseñados para detener usuarios de magia… no como aquí cuando hacíamos exactamente lo mismo pero concentrándonos en hechizos, todo tipo de hechizos que las universidades guardan para sí. Y no sólo universidades, la propia Corona…

Sunset necesitó de medio minuto para asimilar lo que East Wind le había dicho, demonios, ¿qué tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar en nombre del conocimiento?

—East, por mucho bien que hayas causado, tienes que aprender cuando es demasiado. Esto algún día te va a traer consecuencias si no es que ya te las trajo.

East Wind asintió tristemente.

—De no ser porque me dieron por muerta seguro me hubieran arrestado.

Sunset sacudió la cabeza pero prefirió no decir nada más al respecto.

—¿Y a todo esto dónde estamos?

—En la casa del Gran Maestro, el verdadero Gran Maestro — dijo East acariciando como hipnotizada una silla. — En esta silla fue en donde me senté mientras el querido anciano me enseñaba los secretos de la Magia del Silencio por primera vez.

Entonces saltó hacia una ventana.

—Esta ventana fue la que rompí cuando nos hablamos por primera vez él y yo, al principio todos los niños le teníamos miedo pero tras hablarnos la primera vez supe que él era especial.

—Ya, ¿y no sería más razonable aparecernos en Canterlot directamente?

—Me han tomado por muerta por más de seis años, si me aparezco así como así en la ciudad existe un riesgo enorme en donde me proclamen una nueva diosa o algo así; de por sí causé grandes revueltas estudiantiles en su época y me convertí en un ícono en contra de la realeza… no, si iba a volver algún día prefiero que sea aquí en una casa que sé que va a estar abandonada y pueda moverme libremente en las sombras. Además Canterlot no está tan lejos de aquí y llegaremos pronto si nos movemos en las sombras.

Sunset asintió y ambas se dirigieron hacia la puerta, a pesar que East se encontraba en un estado mental más bien nostálgico y no dejaba de observar cuidadosamente las pertenencias que le había dejado su Gran Maestro suspirando cada dos por tres: _'Mi querido Gran Maestro, mi viejo Gran Maestro'_

—¿Viejo? Todo menos eso — dijo una voz en la oscuridad. — Al morir parecía como si tuviera ochenta años pero no pasaba de las cuarenta y dos primaveras. Pero a ti no te ha afectado a pesar de todo, ¿verdad East Wind? Supongo que convertirte en aicornio te compró más tiempo, igual nunca sabremos cuánto.

Entonces Fleshy Smile saltó contra la Gran Maestra que a duras penas pudo crear una barrera mágica contra ella.

—¿Qué demonios? — Gritó East Wind.

Fleshy Smile tronó el cuello.

—Seis años querida, han pasado seis años desde que te me escapaste, ¿te acuerdas?

East Wind se tocó su cicatriz en el cuello.

—¿Cómo supiste que aparecería aquí?

—Fue pura casualidad — dijo la pegaso no-muerta elevándose poco a poco. — Así que te ocultaste del otro lado del famoso espejo, siempre he querido ver cómo es la otra Equestria… ¿es linda? De todos modos estoy contenta que hayas venido justo cuando regresamos de nuestro viaje al Imperio. Te me escapaste la última vez, ahora no tendrás tanta suerte.

Entonces se lanzó a toda velocidad con las fauces abiertas. Sabiendo lo que venía East rodó por el suelo eludiendo el ataque de la criatura para luego lanzarle un rayo de Magia del Silencio concentrada. El impacto fue certero y toda la parte frontal de Fleshy Smile cayó inerte al suelo.

—¿Ya terminó? — Preguntó Sunset Shimmer pálida como la cera.

La sombra de la unicornio amarillo se extendió dándole paso a una unicornio blanca con crines moradas expertamente peinadas, y una expresión de la más pura crueldad.

—Quisieras — dijo suavemente Gothic.

Entonces le clavó algo en el costado y comenzó a girarlo dentro de su carne haciendo gritar a Sunset más y más. Gothic sacó el diamante del costado de Sunset y se lo mostró.

—Hermoso ¿no?… tan rojo que podría ser un rubí en lugar de un diamante. ¿Te molesto si pruebo contigo mi nueva línea de joyería?

Y comenzó a bombardearla con diamantes afilados que pasaban sobre su cuerpo cortándola en múltiples puntos y varios de ellos, los más pequeños, hundiéndose en su cuerpo cuidando muy bien de no tocar ningún punto vital, la idea era dejarla incapaz de moverse y mucho menos defenderse mientras la hacía pedazos. Gothic se rio mostrando sus horribles colmillos, cuando la Gran Maestra la tacleó con todas sus fuerzas y con su magia la arrojó contra una silla destrozándola en el acto.

La unicornio no-muerta se levantó indiferente y tomó una pata de la silla ahora convertida en una estaca y tras relamer sus dientes la arrojó contra la Gran Maestra… o eso pensó al principio East Wind pues a medio camino la estaca se desvió contra Sunset. Por suerte Sunset ya se había preparado y gritando del esfuerzo y el dolor sacó las afiladas piedras preciosas incrustadas en su cuerpo y las redirigió contra el proyectil de madera que se hizo astillas antes de tocarla.  
Sunset estaba débil, pero no vencida. Vio de reojo hacia atrás y con su magia arrojó las otras joyas que Gothic le había arrojado como filosos proyectiles hacia Fleshy Smile que se preparaba para atacar, tratando de ganar todo el tiempo que le era posible. Entre tantas joyas hubo dos zafiros en especial que le dieron de lleno en los ojos justo en el centro dándole un parecido muy espeluznante con los ojos de su verdadero yo.  
La pegaso amarillo cremoso se encogió de hombros y sacó una cuchara de helado.

—Eh, ¿te importaría ayudarme Gothic?

—Por supuesto querida — dijo su compañera tomando amablemente la cuchara y para el horror y asco de Sunset sacó los dos globos oculares.

—Curioso, siempre he usado esto con las víctimas pero jamás la había probado en mí, es interesante.

—Hmmm… ¿probar tu propia tortura en ti misma? Innovación no le falta — dijo Gothic pensativa. — Ah, qué diablos, picaste mi curiosidad y yo siempre estoy a la vanguardia de la moda. ¿Me devuelves el favor Fleshy querida?

Fleshy Smile no se hizo rogar y sacó uno de los ojos de Gothic, que ella rellenó con una enorme gema. Y eso fue suficiente, Sunset Shimmer vomitó del miedo y la repulsión, no sabía qué era peor… y en serio nunca había visto criaturas más aterradoras que ellas dos.  
Pero East Wind aprovechó el enfermizo intercambio entre ambas y sanó como pudo las heridas de Sunset pero no todas ya que requería de tiempo que ahora no tenían.

—¿Si no nos esperaba, qué hacen aquí? — Preguntó East Wind de improviso llamando la atención de las dos Undeads, que habían llegado al extremo de intercambiar órganos vitales como buenas amigas que eran.

—Ah eso — dijo Fleshy desinteresadamente. — Fuimos al Imperio Grifo para averiguar más sobre tu Orden de tarados, ¿crees que volveríamos a enfrentarlos repitiendo los errores del pasado? en fin descubrimos cosas interesantes pero como dice Midnight siempre hay que saber más.

—Así que regresamos a Equestria, averiguamos sobre tu Gran Maestro y henos aquí. Estábamos por irnos cuando sentimos que venían visitas — se unió Gothic. — Es una lástima que las otras estén metidas en sus propias misiones porque seguro esperan con ansias a la única poni que se nos ha escapado, pero ya qué.

—¿No hay más? — Preguntó Sunset Shimmer asustada.

East Wind no confiaba en las criaturas así que se limitó a cerrar los ojos y sentir. Efectivamente no había nadie más pero no por eso tenía que bajar la guardia, estas cosas no eran oponentes comunes en lo más mínimo.

Se acabó el interludio, ambas Undeads se lanzaron a las sombras y desaparecieron. Sunset iba a hacer lo mismo pero fue detenida por East Wind.

—No eso es suicidio. ¡TOMEN!

Con su magia creó una luz cegadora que barrió con las sombras forzando a las Undeads a aparecer. Sin más East Wind tomó los restos de la silla destruida por Gothic y clavó a Flesh Smile con la pared y a Gothic la empaló en el suelo.

—Mejoras, es una lástima que no sirva de nada — murmuró Fleshy Smile destrabándose y arremetiendo.

Esta vez fue Sunset la que la detuvo inmovilizándola con su magia y arrojándola con violencia sobre Gothic que empezaba a liberarse también, quedando ambas atravesadas por la misma estaca. Gruñendo ambas intentaron de separarse cuando finalmente East tomó la magia del señor Plumas y las aplastó con ella con tal fuerza que una desagradable pasta roja se desparramó.

De nuevo Sunset Shimmer vomitó en una esquina, esto era demasiado para ella. Una cosa era oír sobre las temibles Undeads y otra muy diferente era verlas de frente. Y lo peor fue cuando la pasta comenzó a formar de nuevo los cascos de las criaturas señalando que estaban regenerándose.

—¡TRÁGUENSE ESTO! — Gritó Sunset lanzando una llamarada de su cuerno para acabar con la amenaza.

Los cascos recién formados se transformaron en cenizas y el fuego seguía extendiéndose. Pronto la Gran Maestra se había arrojado por una ventana halando a Sunset tras ella, la pobre se encontraba débil luego que Gothic arremetiera por sorpresa. El fuego se extendía pero nadie daba aviso en el pueblo… hacía tanto que estaba desierto que nadie se molestaba en regresar, además que se rumoraba que había fantasmas en el pueblo (rumores que la propia East Wind propagó cuando seguía en Equestria precisamente para tener un lugar seguro al cual regresar en caso algo malo le sucediera a ella o a sus Caballeros).

—¡Tenemos que irnos! — Gritó de pronto Sunset Shimmer.

—¡No tan rápido, necesito ganar más tiempo! — Dijo East Wind creando una enorme zanja alrededor del pueblo y luego lanzando el hechizo de encierro. — No las detendrá a ellas pero nos dará unos minutos para escapar. Ahora larguémonos.

Sunset asintió y ambas corrieron perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó East luego de un buen tiempo corriendo.

—Sí, — dijo Sunset todavía mareada. — ¿Entonces son esas las criaturas que tanto temes?

—Con toda razón, ¿no te parece? — Preguntó East.

Sunset sintió un escalofrío y se limitó a asentir.

—Por dios… por dios… ¿son seis de ellas?

—Sí más un dragón. Vamos a Canterlot para darte la atención que necesitas, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes moverte entre las sombras?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—¡Entonces vamos!

Ambas entraron a las sombras y se deslizaron con habilidad en Silencio, siempre en Silencio. Pero East Wind no dejaba de preguntarse qué buscaban en la casa del Gran Maestro. ¿Y a qué se referían conque sólo le habían comprado más tiempo? Presentía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

…

Twilight se encontraba investigando lo más que pudiera en los Archivos de Canterlot, si la mitad de lo que le había dicho Midnight era verdad tenía que buscar la forma de salvar a Spike. Pero también rezaba porque se equivocara; como fuera la respuesta tenía que estar en los libros de Canterlot.

Entonces la Princesa Celestia interrumpió sus pensamientos tocándola suavemente.

—Princesa Celestia… — dijo suavemente Twilight.

—Twilight, aunque comprendo la naturaleza de tus estudios y su importancia, esto es muy urgente. Reúne a tus amigas y vengan de inmediato a la sala del trono. Los Caballeros del Silencio han solicitado una audiencia y dadas las circunstancias es mejor escuchar lo que tengan que decir.

—De acuerdo — dijo Twilight.

Así dentro de una hora todas se encontraban reunidas en el salón esperando. ¿Qué habían descubierto o qué planeaban esta vez? Entonces las puertas del Salón del Trono se abrieron y dejaron pasar a Spike y a la Gran Maestra Irish Coffee, que se posicionaron cada uno a un lado de la puerta e hicieron una profunda reverencia.

—¿Spike? — Preguntó Twilight.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque una vieja amiga entró al salón.

—¡Sunset Shimmer! — Gritó Twilight abrazando a su vieja amiga, que débilmente le devolvió el abrazo.

—Hola Twi, ha pasado tanto… pero no tenemos tiempo de ponernos al día. Tenemos una pequeña situación.

Entonces fue como si todo el Salón se congelara. Lenta y majestuosa, la Gran Maestra East Wind entró haciendo que sus dos Caballeros se inclinaran aún más. Nadie, nadie podía creer lo que veían, ¿seguía con vida? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y por qué?

—¿Tú? — Preguntó Celestia. — Pero tú… tú moriste, te vi cuando ella te atacó, yo…

—Los alicornios somos más sólidos que los ponis corrientes — dijo East Wind. — Tú deberías saberlo, ¿no? Pero igual no tenemos tiempo de andar discutiendo tonterías, ahora que todas las piezas se han alineado en el tablero es hora que una de las dos partes haga su movimiento.

* * *

 **Al principio pensaba hacer en esta cap una conversación pero decidí que podía añadir un poco del gore que hizo populares a las Undeads… (o al menos creo que a la gente le gustan por eso). Como sea espero les haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente cap.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	13. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10:  
Unos regresan de la tumba, otros se dirigen allá**

East Wind dirigió una mirada evaluativa por todo el Salón del Trono. Tal como lo sospechaba todos los rostros expresaban la más genuina de las sorpresas, a excepción de uno: la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, ella sólo se miraba confundida pero ni la mitad de sorprendida que sus amigas y demás co-Princesas. East miró disimuladamente a Spike, quien adivinando su pensamiento asintió sin dejar de hacer su reverencia. Entonces East hizo un gesto y tanto Spike como Irish Coffee se levantaron y se adelantaron cada uno a un lado de ella como lo dictaba el protocolo de la Orden. Esperaron.

—Sé que a la mayoría les sorprende verme con vida — comenzó East Wind. — De hecho yo misma me sorprendí que al final lograra sobrevivir a todo aquello, pero gracias a la resistencia de los alicornios, a que todos trabajamos en equipo y a una buena dosis de buena suerte estoy aquí frente a ustedes una vez más. Y al igual que hace seis años es de vital importancia que todos trabajemos juntos para detener a las criaturas llamadas Undeads.

Las Portadoras de la Armonía no supieron qué decir en esos momentos, había demasiadas preguntas en el aire pero no tanto por la vuelta de la tumba de East Wind sino por su encuentro con Midnight y Night Terror hacía menos de un día y lo que les contó la no-muerta sobre la Orden del Silencio. Todas sabían perfectamente que Irish no tenía ni idea del riesgo que se tomaba al aprender la Magia del Silencio, ¿pero qué decir de East Wind?  
Entonces la Princesa Luna avanzó hacia East Wind sin poder creer lo que veía. Entonces hizo brillar su cuerno, canalizando un aura mágica de gran poder hacia su casco para luego golpear con fuerza a East Wind, que se dobló del dolor pero lo aceptó dadas las circunstancias. Luna iba a propinarle un nuevo golpe pero esta vez Twilight la detuvo.

—Tú, tú, ¡TÚ! — Le gritó Luna muy airada. — ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Entonces todos estos años seguiste con vida?! ¿Y QUIÉNES MÁS SABEN DE ESTO?

—Todo el Alto Consejo — dijo Spike. — Poco después que terminara aquella batalla Emerald encontró un espejo, la clave que nos dejó la Gran Maestra para indicarnos que estaba bien, que sólo había cruzado al otro lado del Espejo hacia la otra Equestria.

—Pero todos tienen instrucciones muy severas de no decir ni pío — dijo la Gran Maestra con firmeza. — Y además los únicos que saben de mi regreso son Irish, Emerald y Spike; yo creo que a ninguna nos conviene que se armen manifestaciones de nuevo, ¿verdad?

No había necesidad de explicar a qué se refería: todas las chicas sabían bien que si una figura que cambió para siempre la sociedad Equestriana como lo fue la Gran Maestra reaparecía convertida en alicornio luego de una supuesta muerte trágica significaría que el pueblo presionaría porque ella fuera coronada también una Princesa o algo así.

—Un gesto que se te agradece East Wind — dijo Celestia. — Pero tu regreso sólo nos hace que nos replanteemos la verdadera naturaleza de tus intenciones. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero tengo la idea que a pesar que tus Caballeros sabían que seguías con vida, no tenías contacto con ellos; ¿no es así? Porque hasta donde yo sé el único medio para comunicarse entre ambos mundos se encuentra en poder de Sunset Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle.

—Así como poseo los conocimientos para viajar al otro lado también domino la técnica para crear esos diarios para comunicarnos, sin embargo es verdad que no mantuve contacto con mis Caballeros hasta ahora. Tenía que dejarlos crecer… además que no iba a arriesgarme a que los monstruos me encontraran.

—¿Entonces cómo te enteraste del regreso de las criaturas? — Preguntó Applejack.

—Y de eso es de lo que queremos hablar — dijo Sunset Shimmer. — El regreso de las criaturas nos afecta a ambos lados del Espejo.

East Wind suspiró.

—Y tal como lo planeé los monstruos no supieron dónde me encontraba hasta el desafortunado encuentro que tuvimos Sunset y yo. Hemos tenido nuestro período de paz pero ahora que las criaturas han regresado, han alterado no sólo a nosotros sino a las fuerzas demoniacas, las Undeads existen debido a un pacto fallido con el Diablo. Pues al final Él ha decidido reclamar lo suyo, no directamente pero sí a través de alguien para hacer su trabajo sucio: alguien que ha regresado de la tumba para cazar a quienes la mandaron ahí en primer lugar y a quien los monstruos no resistirán la oportunidad de destruir de nuevo.

Twilight miró a sus amigas muy preocupada.

—Fue justo lo que me dijo Moon Dancer cuando recién nos enteramos del regreso de esas cosas — dijo muy intentado controlar su voz. — Además, justo antes de sellar a Night Terror murmuró no sé qué sobre proteger a su madre de…

—Glimmer — completó Pinkie Pie. — Al principio no comprendí porque todas la vimos morir… pero si lo que dicen es cierto es ella quien las empujó a convertirse en Undeads en primer lugar. Oh no…

—La pregunta es, ¿podemos fiarnos de esta supuesta exterminadora del infierno? — Preguntó Spike agitando su túnica de Caballero. — Todos conocemos a Starlight Glimmer, y así como las Undeads no se satisfarán con nada; no creo que ella vaya a parar por eliminarlas a ellas. ¿Y saben quiénes siguen en su lista, no? Ella misma es una criatura no-muerta, así que al igual que esas seis no pueden ser exterminadas por nada; pero a diferencia de ellas, Glimmer sí representa una amenaza para Equestria.

—Tenemos un método para eliminar a las Undeads por nuestra cuenta — dijo Irish. — Pero para que funcione debemos deshacernos primero de las dos no-muertas enviadas del infierno.

—¿Dos no-muertas? — Preguntó Celestia.

—Starlight fue exterminada dos veces, ¿no recuerdan?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

—Bien, ¿qué sugieren? — Preguntó Celestia,

—Mis Caballeros tienen la orden de mantenerse inactivos hasta nuevo aviso — dijo Irish. — Pero el Alto Consejo piensa cruzar al otro lado del Espejo. Si vamos a luchar, que sea con todas las ventajas a nuestra disposición.

—Y en nuestro lado la Magia del Silencio funciona sin problemas — explicó Sunset. — Más que todo porque no se canaliza a través del cuerno sino que cualquier parte del cuerpo es suficiente si nos concentramos. No soy parte de la Orden pero he aprendido mucho de ésta y así como yo hay otros que hemos aprendido y estamos dispuestos a luchar en el nombre de la Orden.

Las chicas sintieron un horrible nudo en el estómago. Tragando saliva Twilight se atrevió a preguntar:

—East Wind, ¿qué tanto se ha extendido la Orden del Silencio en tu lado? — Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Mucho más de lo que jamás se extendió en Equestria — explicó East Wind. — Gracias a la era de las comunicaciones y el internet hemos expandido los conocimientos de la Orden por todo el mundo. Incluso he subido varios tutoriales sobre la Magia del Silencio, sin mencionar que las copias digitales hacen más fácil la distribución de los conocimientos que hacemos públicos.

Twilight miró a las Princesas tragando saliva.

—¿Hay alguna conocida mía que pertenezca a la Orden? — Preguntó Twilight con la voz temblorosa.

—Tu contraparte y la de Fluttershy, son mis adeptas más fieles y poderosas — explicó East Wind con un tono de orgullo. — De hecho en un principio toda la pandilla se unió a mí pero debido a las infiltraciones en las universidades y robo de conocimientos las chicas se separaron de la Orden. No las culpo, se necesita una determinación especial para anteponer la Orden ante la Ley.

Esto era demasiado, pronto Luna y Celestia inmovilizaron a East Wind y Twilight preparó su hechizo de lectura mental, tenía que estar segura de la Gran Maestra original no sabía sobre el envejecimiento prematuro… pero entonces un aura mágica de las sombras la empujó hacia el otro lado del Salón del Trono, no fue tan fuerte como para lastimarla de verdad pero había dolido. Miró hacia East Wind pero estaba igual de sorprendida que ella, luego a Irish pero ella sólo miraba asustada al dragón que aún mantenía extendida su garra rodeada de su aura de sombras.

—Si quieres pelea con gusto te la doy pero ni aquí ni ahora, espera al menos que terminemos con esto — dijo Spike con firmeza.

Twilight lo miró dolida, ¿se había atrevido a atacarla? ¿Por qué?

—¿Spike de qué lado estás? — Preguntó Rainbow indignada por lo que veía.

—Eso mismo pregunto yo, se supone que somos todos juntos contra las criaturas, ¿entonces cuál es la idea de atrapar a East Wind y leer su mente? — Dijo el dragón.

East soltó una risita.

—Oye niño, te lo agradezco pero yo puedo cuidarme sola, ¿sí? Además no está bien que ataques a tu madre así como así — dijo East Wind. — ¿Pero en serio no es más fácil preguntarme lo que quieran saber? Es cierto que la Orden del Silencio tiene secretos pero es más para protegernos entre nosotros, pero si no tengo que comprometer a ninguno de mis Caballeros con gusto les diré lo que quieran saber.

—Perdona East Wind pero no sabemos si podemos confiar en ti — dijo Twilight volviendo a avanzar hacia ella. — Y Spike, trata de despertar, los Caballeros no son perfectos. Su Orden pone en peligro a sus miembros.

—¿Otra vez lo de robar conocimientos? Yo supe a qué me metía cuando me uní a la Orden, ¿o debo recordarte qué hechizos les proporcioné a los Caballeros? — Dijo el dragón desafiante.

Twilight prefirió cambiar de tema antes que Spike se metiera en verdaderos problemas.

—Spike no entiendes, descubrimos un horrible secreto de la Orden gracias a las Undeads y debemos asegurarnos que East Wind sea de confianza, que ella nunca supo a lo que los expone.

—¿Y por qué le creerían a las criaturas? — Se defendió Irish. — ¡Esas cosas quieren matarnos!

Celestia asintió.

—De acuerdo, pero eso se puede probar. Irish, ¿qué edad tienes?

La chica se arregló la capucha.

—¿Eso qué importa?

—Mucho — dijo Luna soltando a la Gran Maestra East Wind. — De acuerdo, nos precipitamos, pero si no quieren que nos precipitemos respondan a los que pedimos. ¿Pueden hacerlo?

—De acuerdo, tengo treinta y dos años — gruñó Irish. — ¿Y qué?

Las chicas murmuraron, de por sí eso era una pésima señal ya que la poni terrestre que tenían ante ellas debería tener por lo menos unos treinta y nueve o cuarenta años.

—¿Te importa que use un hechizo médico en ti? — Dijo Celestia. — Uno simple para evaluar tu estado de salud generalizado.

Irish levantó una ceja pero asintió, aunque ya sabía que debía dejar de consumir tanta azúcar no veía el punto de evaluarla. Con cuidado Celestia escaneó cada célula de Irish con una mueca de preocupación.

—Pues… biológicamente tienes treinta y siete años…

—Bueno pero eso… ¿y qué? Sólo es una muestra que debo cuidar más mi salud — dijo Irish. — Con todo el estrés que tengo que manejar con la Orden, mi bar y todo es lógico que mi metabolismo se acelere un poco.

—Spike, tú tienes veintiséis años, ¿o no?

—¿Sí y qué? — Preguntó el dragón sin entender.

—¿Podemos usar el mismo hechizo en ti?

Spike retrocedió algo amedrentado pero al final asintió y se dejó escanear por Celestia. Ella negó con la cabeza murmurando.

—Me lo temía.

—¿De qué habla?

—Los dragones son usualmente longevos, por eso no ha habido un cambio significativo en ti en cuanto a tu verdadera edad pero está ahí y la prueba es la velocidad con la que se desarrollaron tus alas justo después que te unieras a la Orden. ¿Qué no lo ven? Están envejeciendo más rápido de lo que deberían. La Magia del Silencio tiene ese horrible efecto secundario.

Los tres Caballeros intercambiaron una mirada de genuino miedo y confusión.

—¿No es una coincidencia? ¿Digo, dónde pudieron haber aprendido eso las Undeads? — Dijo Irish. — No es lo mismo de siempre una trampa para ponerlas en contra de nosotras… piénsenlo: hemos logrado aceptación en Equestria y nuestra ideología se ha extendido entre todos los ponis, ellas quieren quitarnos eso; era más sencillo cazarnos cuando éramos fuera de la ley, ahora somos ciudadanos reconocidos y tenemos la protección de la ley- ¿No es lógico?

Pero aunque quería sonar confiada su voz temblaba.  
Entonces fue cuando Twilight contó su experiencia con Night Terror y lo que les contó Midnight después de todo. La excursión al Imperio Grifo, la información que obtuvieron, y la naturaleza de la Magia del Silencio.

—Tiene lógica si te pones a pensarlo — dijo Twilight con pesadez. — Un unicornio promedio sólo puede hacer un máximo quince tipos de hechizos relacionados con su talento especial; el elemento mágico afín de cada poni. Esto por supuesto debilita la magia y siempre me pregunté por qué no se usaba la Magia en estado puro…

Entonces Celestia se unió igualmente con tristeza.

—Porque nuestros cuerpos no pueden resistirla de ese modo. Las Sombras no son magia en estado puro pero casi, es la forma primaria de todos los elementos mágicos que pueden utilizar los ponis; por eso a ustedes les es tan sencillo aprender todo tipo de hechizos después de dominar la Magia del Silencio, porque casi están manejando Magia en estado puro. Sus cuerpos apenas lo resisten y el resultado es el envejecimiento prematuro. ¿No lo ven? Se están matando solos.

—Debe ser coincidencia — dijo Sunset repentinamente asustada, asustada porque precisamente sus amigas se miraban un poco mayores desde que se unieron a la Orden, sobre todo Twilight y Fluttershy pero lo asoció con el estrés. — ¡Pura coincidencia!

Con toda la delicadeza del caso, Twilight le pasó su casco por la melena a Sunset revelando varias canas, que ella se pintaba constantemente pero igualmente no lo asoció con nada anormal.

—Al principio no te das cuenta, dices que es estrés o cualquier otra cosa — opinó Luna. — Pero me temo que no podemos negarlo más tiempo. Tú serás la excepción a la regla East Wind, pero porque te convertiste en alicornio como nosotras… ¿pero cuánto tiempo te compraste? Mientras más uses la Magia del Silencio más fuerzas a tu cuerpo, más aceleras el envejecimiento.

East negó con la cabeza.

—No puede ser, mi Gran Maestro…

—El inmigrante del Imperio Derrik Plumas de Acero tenía solamente cuarenta y dos años — dijo Luna. — Lo siento…

Un escalofrío recorrió a todos los Caballeros. ¿Entonces qué les ocurriría a largo plazo? ¿Vejez prematura? ¡Por todos los santos no!

—Debo ir a ver a Emerald… — dijo ella. — Y a Cream Cone, y a… ¡MALDITA SEA YO REGRESO A MI LADO DEL ESPEJO, TENGO QUE COMPROBAR QUE TODOS ESTÉN BIEN!

Y se deslizó entre las sombras hasta el umbral de la puerta. Pero entonces se detuvo.

—Igual nadie debe de verme, Sunset, Irish, Spike, ¿pueden encargarse del asunto principal?

Asintieron.

—Entonces yo también debo retirarme — dijo Sunset, pero ella se fue a casco; no quería volver a usar Magia del Silencio luego de lo que había escuchado. — Hay mucho que planear… y ahora que discutir. Maldita sea, ¿por qué todo tiene que ponerse tan complicado?

—Cuídense, Sunset Shimmer y Gran Maestra — dijo Irish inclinándose.

—Irish: no te inclines ante mí, ahora somos iguales, tenemos el mismo rango, ¿o no?

Y entonces se marcharon.  
Mientras Irish y Spike se quedaron sin saber qué decir.

—Spike, comprenderás que no puedo permitir que sigas practicando Magia del Silencio, ¿verdad? — Le dijo Twilight suavemente.

Spike bajó la cabeza.

—¿Qué puedo hacer entonces Twi? Ser inútil es un pecado y más ahora que tengo el poder para protegerlas a ustedes.

Twilight lo abrazó con ternura.

—Spike no repitas el horrible dicho de Night Terror, tu trabajo no es preocuparte por nosotras sino al contrario… tú eres útil y desde siempre has sido un gran apoyo para todas nosotras.

El dragón miró a sus amigas, a su madre, a las Princesas y por último a Irish quien asintió suavemente, ambos pensaban lo mismo.

—De acuerdo, no volveré a usar Magia del Silencio…

—Ni yo tampoco — dijo Irish Coffee. — Todo esto me aterra en verdad… yo no quiero morir, es cierto que amo mi causa y lucharía contra viento y marea por la libertad del conocimiento pero si es cierto que estamos acortando nuestras vida, y peor de nuestros estudiantes, entonces no quiero seguir con esto.

Todas soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

—Pero no hasta que derrotemos a las Undeads — súbitamente saltaron Spike e Irish.

Y por el brillo en los ojos de ambos todos entendieron que no había más discusión.

 **Mucho que cubrir con este cap, igual en el siguiente me enfocaré en la interacción de Spike e Irish con Twilight y compañía. Igualmente dentro de muy poco nos concentraremos en el otro lado del Espejo.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	14. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11:  
Bienvenidas al Otro Lado  
**

Era más de media noche, oscuro como boca de lobo pero de todos modos las dos chicas avanzaban sin ningún miedo que las detuviera, entre otras cosas porque podían ver sin ningún problema, con tanta claridad como si fuera de día, y si alguien se acercaba tenían el poder de la Magia a su disposición. Magia de todo tipo pero la principal era la del Silencio.

—Ahí está — dijo Fluttershy cargando sus poderes en caso de emergencia.

—Bien vamos — dijo Twilight arreglándose sus gafas y avanzando con prudencia.

La figura de la sudadera se encontraba sentada en una banca con sus ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad, tallando aburridamente una rama para darle forma de Y. Con cuidado ambas Caballeras del Silencio se presentaron ante ella, que se limitó a levantar una ceja al verlas.

—¿Qué pasó con la Gran Maestra East Wind? — Quiso saber ella sin dejar de mirarlas.

—Hemos decidido aceptar tu propuesta — le dijo Twilight con calma. — East ha ido a coordinarlo todo con el Otro Lado. Pero entiende bien: aceptamos trabajar contigo siempre y cuando entiendas que estamos preparadas para usar contigo la Magia de la Amistad en cuanto todo termine. ¿Has comprendido bien, criatura del infierno?

—Me da igual — dijo Starlight Glimmer terminando de tallar su vara. — Igual una vez cumpla con mi cometido regresaré a donde vine, pero no sé si mi cuerpo también.

Fluttershy y Twilight se mantuvieron firmes y pasaron rápido al siguiente punto.

—Segundo: dijiste que tienes una compañera en el Otro Lado. Si vamos a trabajar juntas debemos coordinar los dos lados por igual; y si quieres que te ayudemos las dos tienen que estar aquí al momento de la pelea. Que ella se coordine con los Caballeros del Otro Lado — añadió Fluttershy. — Asegúrate que al cruzar ellos tu amiga cruce también.

Starlight Glimmer asintió, ella ya había previsto esa petición y le parecía bien. Sin más sacó de entre el bolsillo frontal de su capucha un espejo de mano y preguntó con calma:

—¿Escuchaste verdad?

— _Me pondré en movimiento ahora mismo, atenta a cualquier señal que me den los Caballeros_ — dijo la voz del otro lado del espejo, que sonaba igual a la de la chica de la sudadera aunque las dos Caballeras prefirieron no decir nada.

—Está hecho — dijo Starlight con indiferencia. — A partir de ahora sólo esperamos, ¿no?

Las dos Caballeras le dedicaron una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y tras arreglarse las capuchas se fundieron entre las sombras, querían alejarse de la criatura no-muerta cuanto antes; simplemente les causaba escalofríos. Por su parte Starlight las vio alejarse y de nuevo acarició su rama en forma de Y. Un torrente de emociones se arremolinaba en su corazón muerto; estaba furiosa, expectante, deseosa de derrotar a sus seis enemigas, pero ante todo estaba aterrada. Starlight era ahora una criatura no-muerta, pero a pesar de todo recordaba perfectamente cada detalle de su horrible muerte.

—Así que después de diez años han vuelto por más — dijo Starlight al ver a las seis ponis encapuchadas entrar a su pueblo. ¿A quién se creían que engañaban?

— _Ajá_ — dijo Twilight Sparkle, o la que estúpidamente pensó que era Twilight Sparkle. — _Y esta noche será tu última pedazo de basura._

— _¿Y qué puedes hacer tú contra mí, tonta sin Cutie Mark?_ — Se rio Starlight cruelmente.

Entonces comenzó la verdadera pesadilla. Al principio sólo se removieron sus mantos mostrando sus nuevas Cutie Marks negras, lo que confundió a Starlight. Pero entonces al quitárselas unas nuevas aparecieron en su lugar, y su estupor no causó nada más que risas en las criaturas. Y luego ocurrió eso…

—Aún si no fuera una no-muerta esos malditos recuerdos no me dejarían dormir.

— _Las dos fuimos afectadas por ellas, no pierdas tu valor_ — dijo su otro yo a través del espejo de mano. — _Tú sabes bien lo que nos aguarda si nos dejamos superar por ellas_.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. A mí me mantuvieron con vida durante tres largas semanas. Contigo sentían la urgencia de salvarse a sí mismas pero yo… rebanaron mi flanco, justo en Cutie Mark, me arrancaron los párpados y me obligaron a ver cómo se podría… y no podía escapar porque se aseguraron de reducir a nada mis huesos y…

No pudo seguir por un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo recordando sus peores momentos. ¿Qué había peor que perder la conciencia y al despertar lo primero que vieras fueran tus intestinos expuestos ante ti? Esa horrible visión y los seis pares de resplandecientes ojos rojos fue lo último que vio antes que le rebanaran sus propios ojos… porque desgraciadamente la mantuvieron con vida durante dos días más.  
De regreso del país de los recuerdos apretó contra ella la daga del infierno y de nuevo su terror se convirtió en un odio asesino.

— _Las aniquilaremos aunque sea lo último que hagamos_ — la sacó de sus pensamientos su otro yo.

—Y entonces nos deleitaremos mientras sufren un peor tormento que nosotras.

…

Luego de la firme declaración de ambos Caballeros las chicas no supieron qué decir, sobre todo Twilight.

—En serio no sé cómo hablar contigo desde que te convertiste en Caballero — dijo Twilight aguantando las lágrimas. — Spike, comprendo que tengas que hacer, comprendo que quieras arriesgarlo todo por tus amigos pero todo menos esto por favor. Por favor, de por sí usar Magia del Silencio es mortal pero encima enfrentarte a las Undeads. ¿Acaso quieres morirte joven?

—Morir por mis amigos es una muerte que vale la pena, tú lo deberías saber mejor que nadie — dijo el dragón. — Además no tenemos tiempo para andarlo perdiendo, fuera de este contratiempo que nos acaba de surgir nuestro plan debe seguir adelante. Gran Maestra, ¿no es mejor unirnos a Sunset?

El dragón se puso en marcha pero East Wind puso su casco en el hombro de Spike.

—Oye esto no puede seguir así, no puedes usar la Orden como excusa para no hablar de cosas importantes con tu familia. Spike, quédate sí. Todos ya tienen sus instrucciones y Sunset y East Wind sabrán manejar la situación cuando se tranquilicen. Pero ustedes deben hablar Spike o todo lo que has avanzado será en balde.

Spike se quedó sin qué decir y se quedó ahí parado.

—Yo te ayudaré si es muy difícil — dijo entonces Irish sonriéndole. — Además con lo que acabamos de saber estoy menos lista para liberarte de tu promesa.

Los dos se quedaron así uno frente al otro por un tiempo hasta que Celestia intervino.

—¿Y de qué promesa hablan ustedes?

—Que ahora que las criaturas han hecho nuestro tiempo esté contado estaremos juntos todas las noches que nos queden — explicó Irish.

—Tristemente nos tuvimos que ver envueltos en una situación de vida o muerte para confesar nuestros mutuos sentimientos — dijo Spike tomando de los cascos a la Gran Maestra. — Supongo que es de lo segundo que debo de agradecerle a las criaturas.

Twilight bajó la cabeza y la sacudió con fuerza, era demasiado para poder asimilarlo a la vez pero logró mantener el dominio de sí misma y concentrarse en lo más importante.

—Yo no veo nada que agradecer a esas seis Spike, ¿forzarte a confesarte porque crees que vas a morir de un momento a otro? Por hermoso que suene en una novela es un camino muy peligroso para ti Spike. Además ¿qué más quieres agradecerles? ¿El que te sientas un pecador así de la nada?

El chico no supo qué hubiera hecho de no tener cerca a Irish pero al final se tranquilizó encarando a Twilight y a sus amigas. Todas lo miraban con una mezcla de compasión y tristeza.

—Te obligaste a crecer muy rápido Spike y esa infancia perdida es algo que jamás lograrás recuperar — dijo Twilight. — Por eso me duele más el que estés decidido a seguir practicando esta oscura magia que te hace envejecer prematuramente. Spike, todos estos años no has sido un pecador sino un niño. Ni tú ni tu otro tú pudieron entenderlo, eran niños su deber no era encargarse de nadie todavía. Mucho fue culpa mía al no hablarte o prestarte la suficiente atención Spike pero al final te hice daño y me duele ver que a pesar de todo sigas queriendo protegerme haciéndote todavía más daño.

Dos grandes lágrimas recorrieron los ojos del dragón. Todo él temblaba, esta era la conversación que había querido evadir por tanto tiempo. Tenía miedo pero no sabía de qué.

—Tal vez haya empezado por ustedes pero ahora mismo lo hago por…

—Ahora lo haces por tus amigos, lo sabemos y lo entendemos — se unió Luna. — Pero, ¿te has puesto a pensar cuánto vamos a sufrir los que te queremos si te haces daño mientras luchas?

Spike finalmente comprendió.

—Todos estos años… no es que me sintiera inútil…

—Te sentías solo — dijo Twilight. — La culpa es mía Spike, eso lo sé. Pero puedo enmendarlo, siempre y cuando me prometas dejar esa Orden mortal por las buenas. No tengo derecho a pedirte que dejes a Irish, es tu poni muy especial y lo menos que puedo hacer para empezar a enmendar mi negligencia es darles mi bendición; pero sí pedirte que no luches esta batalla.

Irish miró a Spike y con su mirada bastó para comprender que fuera cual fuera su decisión ella estaría a su lado. Entonces Spike volvió a hablar:

—Como dije antes, dejaré todo esto de la Magia del Silencio pero no sin luchar una última vez contra las criaturas y esta vez asegurarnos que se queden muertas. Si es cierto que empecé empujado por mi deseo de luchar tus batallas por ti para que así no tuvieras que abandonarme…

Todos se estremecieron al oír esta parte…

—… me quedé por algo más. Quiero a mis amigos y no puedo dejar que les pase nada. Tú eres la Princesa de la Amistad, te pido que por favor me acompañes en esta batalla. Como dices tú, el primer paso para enmendar los errores del pasado tanto tuyos como míos sea luchar lado a lado como iguales.

Twilight tragó saliva pero al final asintió.

—Me sigue doliendo el que hayas tenido que madurar tan rápido pero entiendo tus sentimientos. De acuerdo, lucharé a tu lado…

—Y yo — dijo Applejack.

—Y yo — dijo Rarity.

—Cuenta conmigo — se unió Rainbow.

—Y conmigo también — dijo Pinkie Pie.

—Supongo que es mejor que todos estemos juntos — murmuró tímidamente Fluttershy.

—Y nosotras también queremos darle un alto a esto — dijo Luna. — Todas nosotras, pero lucharemos juntos no como la última vez que nos ocultamos cosas los unos de los otros.

Irish le dio la razón.

—Exacto, sin planes ocultos ni nada. Todos tenemos nuestras propias razones para pelear pero al final nuestra causa es común: derrotar a las criaturas no-muertas. Esto es lo que planeamos antes del contratiempo de nuestra vejez acelerada…

 _ **Del otro lado del Espejo:**_

Todas se habían reunido frente a la vieja Canterlot High, era domingo en la tarde y no había ni un alma, el momento perfecto para recibir a sus invitados del Otro Lado sin ningún curioso cerca. Habían pasado una noche muy dura con el repentino regreso de su Gran Maestra y la horrible información que les traía, pero al final los que se quedaron a luchar seguían con la misma determinación de antes: Twilight y compañía; Irish Coffee, Cream Cone, Emerald Horn y Eternal Wings.

Entonces la estatua de la escuela comenzó a brillar y emergieron las figuras encapuchadas seguidas de un enorme perro igualmente envuelto en una capucha. Eran sus contrapartes en todo sentido, las seis Portadoras de la Armonía, y las contrapartes de los Caballeros… seguidos de una criatura no-muerta, Starlight Glimmer.

—Entonces, ¿les llegó la invitación a nuestras enemigas del otro lado?

Glimmer sonrió, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde el desagradable encuentro con las seis versiones vivas de las Undeads a quienes tenía prohibido tocar.

—Sí que sí. Aunque no estaban en casa cuando fue a visitarlas les dejé una pista muy obvia y una invitación que no rehusarán.

Efectivamente luego de su respectiva exploración en búsqueda de los Caballeros que súbitamente desaparecieron del mapa, las seis criaturas no-muertas encontraron una rama vieja y apolillada en su hogar. Una rama que ya conocían desde hace tiempo, la misma que hacía tanto tiempo fue usada por Glimmer cuando gobernaba aquel pueblo con puño de hierro, eso y un mensaje escrito con sangre:

HE VUELTO ZORRAS

Fleshy Smile aspiró en el aire.

—La muy maldita ha dejado una pista olfativa muy obvia.

—Obviamente es una trampa — dijo Midnight. — Pero ese hedor lo reconocería donde fuera. ¿Muerte y Glimmer? Esto estará de lo más interesante.

—No podemos dejar a nuestra amiga esperando, ¿no nos dejó una invitación? — Se rio Pin-Kill-Die. — Nos invitan a una fiesta y no podemos dejar a nuestra anfitriona colgada. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos — rugieron todas.

—Y lo más divertido es que seguro se habrá aliado con los idiotas del Silencio — dijo la Destripadora. — Dos pájaros de un tiro…

* * *

 **La batalla del otro lado del Espejo. Espero les guste e igual este cap que fue acelerado en la parte emocional pero creo que toqué los puntos necesarios.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	15. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12:  
Espejito, Espejito, ¿quiénes tienen el tiempo bien contadito?**

Lunes, para muchos el peor día de la semana porque significaba el inicio de otra aburrida semana de clases. Pero bueno, así era la vida. Para las directora y subdirectora de Canterlot High era un buen día ya que si había algo que las ponía de buen humor era ver a sus alumnos. Pero ese lunes en particular ellas mismas tampoco estaban de tan buen humor ya que tenían que lidiar con una persona que las ponía de nervios. En serio, de no ser por ella lidiar con la preparatoria Crystal High no sería tan pesado como era.

—Yo no entiendo, ¿por qué no se ha muerto? — Dijo la subdirectora Luna de mala gana.

—¡Hermana! — Se escandalizó Celestia. — Pero tienes razón, aunque no deseo que se muera realmente me gustaría que la jubilaran de una buena vez.

Todos los estudiantes de Canterlot High se encontraban en fila frente a su escuela esperando recibir a la comitiva de la preparatoria Crystal. Llegaron, sólo un pequeño grupo de estudiantes selectos para establecer los términos de los siguientes Juegos de la Amistad. Encabezados por un par de profesores y como siempre, la directora Cinch. Increíblemente el tiempo no pasaba a través de ella, el único cambio significativo era que varios mechones grises se asomaban entre sus cabellos y ahora iba en una silla de ruedas empujada por uno de sus asistentes pero igual de severa y con esa aura de perversidad pura que la rodeaba.

—Buenos días directora Cinch — saludaron cortésmente Luna y Celestia.

—Buenos días — dijo Cinch con indiferencia. — ¿Podemos terminar con esto por favor?

—Por favor pase por aquí — dijo Celestia guiando a la comitiva de Cinch.

Entonces la estatua de la entrada y comenzó a brillar, pésimas noticias ya que Cinch estaba ahí y como siempre estaba alerta para probar la existencia de la Magia en Canterlot High. Con una sonrisa de triunfo la directora le hizo una señal a uno de sus maestros quien sacó su teléfono y comenzó a grabar lo que sucedía. Todos se quedaron congelados y no supieron qué hacer cuando finalmente seis chicas se materializaron frente a todos.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! — Gritó Cinch triunfalmente. — Sabía que volverían a hacer trampa en los Juegos de la Amistad, tantos años esperando a que se distrajeran y ahora que tengo la oportunidad cerraré esta maldita escuela de una vez y para siempre. Adiós.

Ni Luna ni Celestia podían entender qué estaba pasando, ¿por qué la otra Twilight se encontraba ahí? Y más importante, ¿por qué era que no había envejecido en todos estos años? ¿No los ponis se hacían viejos también o tenía algo que ver con eso de ser una alicornio? Pero claro, por lo que sabía del otro lado del Espejo las demás chicas no eran alicornios, ¿o qué tanto habían cambiado las cosas en este tiempo que Twilight Sparkle no había cruzado el Espejo? De todos modos la directora Cinch estaba más concentrada en cerrar Canterlot High.

—No sé a qué han venido señoritas pero ahora no tendrán oportunidad de hacer trampa porque dentro de nada esta escuela cerrará. Finalmente luego de tantos años.

Las seis visitantes sólo habían pasado de largo a la anciana en silla de ruedas pero al escuchar que planeaba cerrar la escuela la chica que lideraba la comitiva, supuestamente Twilight Sparkle se paró a medio camino y se volvió hacia Cinch. La subdirectora la reconoció como una antigua alumna suya pero a la vez no. esos ojos rojos no anunciaban nada bueno.  
Efectivamente la joven avanzó hacia ella con un paso lento y altanero.

—No sé ni me importa quién sea usted pero tengo muy buenos recuerdos de esta escuela. Si dice que va a cerrarla, bueno, no la voy a dejar.

Cinch confrontó esos ojos rojos, tenía miedo pero su orgullo le impedía retroceder ante una simple adolescente. Entonces Midnight sonrió mostrando los colmillos.  
Los maestros que acompañaban a la anciana retrocedieron por instinto al detectar el aura de muerte que rodeaba a la chica de morado. Fue cuando de un rápido movimiento Midnight tomó a Cinch del cuello y le volteó la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Arrojó el cadáver de la directora lejos de su silla de ruedas y luego la criatura se dirigió a los profesores.

—La vieja tenía el cuello del grosor de un lápiz, fue fácil. ¿Ustedes qué?

Ellos por supuesto quisieron huir pero fueron atrapados por detrás por Pin-Kill-Die y Jack la Destripadora quiénes clavaron sus cuchillos en la espalda. Y eso fue suficiente para desatar la ola de pánico. Todos los alumnos y personal comenzaron su huida mientras que las seis Undeads entraron a la escuela tranquilamente.

—¿Entonces están seguras que Sunset es un Caballero? — Les preguntó Midnight a Gothic y a Fleshy Smile.

—Sí, por enésima vez sí — gruñó de mal humor Gothic. — Y si tuviera mi magia te destrozaría esa cabeza tuya para que me dejes en paz.

—Ya qué, probemos, nada perdemos con darnos una vuelta; y si eso nos lleva a los Caballeros y a Glimmer mucho mejor — sugirió la Destripadora con paciencia. — Nada mejor que una vuelta a la escuela para revivir los mejores años de nuestras vidas.

Entonces entraron a la escuela donde Midnight las guio hacia la oficina principal. Era interesante ver cómo las escuelas secundarias humanas eran tan diferentes a las de los ponis; sobre todo por las máquinas expendedoras y los casilleros con clave.  
Ah, y encontraron un kit para incendios de donde Gothic sacó el hacha y se la clavó a Midnight en la cabeza. Arregladas así sus cuentas entraron a la oficina de Celestia y Luna donde se disponían a revolver los archivos en busca de un posible paradero de Sunset Shimmer. Pero entonces sonaron sirenas y autos estacionándose alrededor de toda la escuela. Las Undeads intercambiaron una mirada de confusión cuando escucharon una voz potente gritarles:

— _¡Es la policía! ¡ESTÁN RODEADAS!_ — Gritó uno de los agentes. — _Se les busca por el asesinato de tres personas, salgan con las manos en alto._

—¿Y bien? — Preguntó Fleshy Smile.

—Me distraen, ustedes hagan algo para acallar el ruido mientras Pin-Kill-Die y yo nos encargamos de los archivos — ordenó Midnight.

Destripadora, Undash, Gothic y Fleshy-Smile saltaron por la ventana y enfrentaron a los policías que se acercaron con prudencia.

—Las manos donde pueda verlas — ordenó un agente.

—Como desee — dijo Fleshy levantando las manos y antes que el sujeto pudiera decir o hacer algo ella dio un ágil salto hacia el agente y con una cuchara le sacó los dos ojos y se los colocó en las manos. — ¿Ya puede verlas o sus ojos no están lo suficientemente cerca?

—¡Charlie! — Gritó otro policía comenzando a disparar contra Fleshy-Smile.

Ella sólo se rio divertida a pesar de recibir heridas en los brazos y las costillas.

—Chicas, ¿por qué no les mostramos de lo que somos capaces? — Sugirió mientras aplastaba los ojos arrancados como si fueran simples uvas.

De un rápido movimiento Undash le quitó el arma a uno de los agentes y se disparó a sí misma repetidas veces en la cabeza. El agente de la policía retrocedió al darse cuenta que el cuerpo no caía muerto sino que más bien regeneraba las heridas y encaraba al aterrado agente, que huyó despavorido. Y no fue el único, muchos agentes comenzaron a retroceder pero otros siguieron disparando. Uno de ellos le atinó en el corazón a Gothic, que se desplomó de repente.

—¡Al corazón! ¡Apunten al corazón! — Gritó el agente.

La policía envalentonada por este pequeño triunfo concentraron el fuego en el corazón de las Undeads, que cayeron.

—Quedan otras dos en el edificio — dijo el sargento.

—¡Adelante! — Gritaron los agentes y corrieron a la escuela.

Pero fueron detenidos por cuatro pares de manos.

—¿En serio creen que sería tan fácil? — Preguntó Gothic relamiéndose los colmillos. — No, sólo nos divertíamos con ustedes.

Los policías gritaron y dispararon contra las criaturas pero sólo lograron que los sujetaran con más fuerza clavándoles las uñas. Cuando las pistolas estuvieron vacías intentaron defenderse con sus porras pero nada. Golpearon con fuerza a las Undeads y ellas sólo le quitaron las armas y los molieron a palos con sus propias herramientas.

Uno de los agentes que había quedado atrás en la escena del crimen fue lo suficientemente valiente para montarse al coche patrulla y tratar de arrollarlas. Pero al igual que los otros intentos de vencerlas sólo lograron hacerlas reír lo suficiente para darle al agente una muerte rápida.

—¡Maldita sea traigan refuerzos! — Gritó el jefe de la policía a través de la radio. — No sabemos qué está pasando aquí pero esto es malo. ¡Refuerzos, armamento pesado!

Pero a todo eso la puerta de la secundaria se abrió y Midnight y Pin-Kill-Die salieron con la información necesaria en sus manos.

—Gracias por el tiempo chicas, con ese ruido era imposible concentrarse pero por suerte Pin-Kill-Die estaba conmigo

—No hay problema — dijo la Destripadora. — ¿Cómo lo encontraron?

—¡Estaba en la S! ¡Estaba en la S! — Comenzó a saltar el demonio rosa muy satisfecha de sí misma.

Midnight dio una cabezada de aprobación y comenzaron a avanzar por la ciudad. Pero una persona se interpuso en su camino. La directora Celestia a pesar del miedo que sentía se paró y avanzó hacia las Undeads.

—Han tomado algo que no les pertenece. Devuélvanlo.

Las Caballeras Undeads miraron a su líder, que se limitó a tomar una de las porras de los policías que habían escapado y la golpeó pero hasta ahí llegó, no la golpeó hasta la muerte como lo habían hecho las demás con los pobres policías.

—Se pasaron idiotas, estos tipos sólo cumplían con su deber — regañó la líder. — Pero ya qué, ¡Undeads nos vamos!

Mientras tanto en cierto distrito residencial, la Twilight humana guiaba las contrapartes equestrianas de Irish, ella misma y Spike hacia su casa.

—Estoy viviendo con mi hermano y Cadance desde que comencé la universidad, ya saben, porque me queda más cerca— dijo la joven arreglándose las gafas. — Me cobran renta y todo pero es un poco más barato que vivir en un apartamento además que me dan mi espacio; eso sí a veces me toca cuidar a Flurry pero mi sobrinita es genial así que no hay problemas.

—Vaya, ¿y a qué se dedica Shining Armor aquí? — Se interesó la Twilight equestriana.

—Es militar — explicó la otra llegando a una casa relativamente grande con una piscina pequeña al fondo. — Tiene rango de coronel y casi no está en casa el pobre, de hecho creo que por eso a Cadance le gusta que me viva aquí, a menudo dice que es una casa demasiado grande para ella y Flurry solas. Pero bueno, ya les avisé que iba a traer unas amigas así que no creo que haya problemas.

—¿Y no se extrañarán de ver aquí a tu gemela? — Se extrañó la Gran Maestra Irish Coffee.

—No, como dije, me dan mi espacio y cuando tengo visitas nos dejan a nuestras anchas siempre y cuando no hagamos escándalo.

Twilight de Equestria asintió y Spike sólo bufó como perro, esta forma animal era lo que menos le gustaba de esta otra Equestria en serio… Irish adivinó sus pensamientos y le dio un tierno besito en la nariz.

—Entonces adelante — dijo la chica de las gafas. — Pónganse cómodos están en su casa.

—Gracias — agradeció Spike entrando y olisqueando por todos lados. Un efluvio muy familiar llamó su atención.

Un perrazo púrpura con orejas verdes bajó corriendo las escaleras moviendo el rabo alegremente.

—¡Twilight, llegaste!

Pero se paró en seco al ver a los visitantes.

—En serio espero que esto termine rápido — dijo Spike Caballero del Silencio evaluando a su otro yo. — ¿Cómo estás? Soy tú del otro lado del Espejo.

—Este… ¿hola? ¿Es cierto que eres un dragón que escupe fuego en tu universo?

—Y el segundo al mando de los Caballeros del Silencio — dijo Spike. — Un gusto niño.

—¡Eso es tan genial!

—Entonces suban a mi cuarto, está al fondo de las escaleras a la izquierda — señaló Twilight. — Yo iré por algo de beber, ¿sí? Y por favor maquillen a mi otro yo antes que llegue Flurry de la escuela…

—Usaremos magia de transformación, tú tranquila — le aseguró Irish.

Twilight se dio por satisfecha y fue a la cocina. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al toparse ahí con Shining, Cadance y la pequeña Flurry mientras miraban merendaban entre todos.

—¿Hermano? ¿Y eso que estás aquí temprano?

Shining le hizo un gesto significativo que hablarían de eso cuando Flurry se fuera, porque no era nada bueno. En lugar de eso sólo dijo:

—El cuartel me llamó para algo en la ciudad, cosas de oficina. Pero antes me dio un tiempo para estar con ustedes así que pasé por Flurry al colegio. ¿Verdad querida?

—Fue toda una sorpresa papi — dijo la chiquilla terminando su sándwich. — ¿Puedo ir a jugar ya?

—Claro pequeña — dijo Cadance.

La niña soltó un gritito de alegría y se fue del lugar no sin antes darle un abrazo a su tía y se fue. Entones Twilight miró a su hermano.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No sabemos, algo muy peligroso se ha soltado en la ciudad. Mandaron a la policía pero…

vi los videos, demonios hermanita por un minuto pensé que tenía algo que ver contigo y tus amigas pero al ver el video supe que tenía que ser algo más y yo…

—¿Puedo verlo? — Preguntó Twilight.

Shining miró preocupado a Cadance pero al final ella apoyó a Twilight.

—Está en todo el internet, si no lo ve aquí lo verá por su cuenta.

Shining asintió y le mostraron la tableta con los videos que le mandaron al militar. Pudo ver claramente el pedazo en donde la versión maligna de Rainbow Dash se disparaba a sí misma en la cabeza y seguía luchando como si nada, luego vio a Fleshy Smile arrancando los ojos de su enemigo y no pudo ver más; cayó en la silla aguantando las náuseas.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Nos llamaron del cuartel a acordonar el área pero para vencer a estas criaturas necesitamos más planeación y por eso me pude escapar unos momentos. Puede que hoy sea la última vez que las vea. Tengo miedo.

—No te culpo — dijo Cadance. — ¿Tienes que ir amor?

—No me queda de otra, todos en el cuartel debemos ir.

Entonces entró Irish.

—Pues es un suicidio, no puedes acabar con algo que ya está muerto.

—Irish — murmuró Twilight.

—Venía a ver si podía ayudarte en algo — dijo ella. — Y veo que ya conoces a las Undeads.

La Twilight de aquel mundo tembló.

—¿Esas cosas son las Caballeras Undead?

—Si quieres retirarte hazlo ahora Twilight Sparkle — dijo la Gran Maestra. — No por nada llamamos a esas criaturas las bestias invencibles.

Shining y Cadance miraron a la chica, ya la habían visto de vez en cuando en la casa pero de alguna forma sentían que era diferente a la que conocían. ¿Será posible?

—Las criaturas que vieron vienen de nuestro lado del Espejo, en Equestria — explicó Irish. — Y sólo nosotros podremos detenerlas.

Shining la encaró.

—¿Quiénes son, 'nosotros'?

—Los Caballeros del Silencio, tanto de Equestria como de este lado del Espejo — explicó Irish. — Y sí, estamos a punto de irnos pero por favor no sacrifique su vida en vano señor Armor.

Shining y Cadance se miraron.

—Lo que haremos será un cordón militar alrededor del área que rodea Canterlot High — explicó Shining Armor por fin. — Si quieren colarse entre las sombras pueden hacerlo a través del perímetro asignado a mí.

Irish levantó una ceja.

—¿Es en serio?

—En esta casa estamos a favor de la democratización del conocimiento — explicó Cadance. — Y sabemos muy bien que Twilight es parte de su Orden y que ha hecho mucho por ella, además quiero salvar a Shining. Los apoyaremos en lo que podamos.

Las dos Caballeras se miraron y sonrieron.

—En definitiva este no es el mundo al que estamos acostumbradas.

—Mandaré un mensaje a todas — comentó Twilight sacando su celular. — Por dios, si vamos a enfrentarnos a esas cosas será mejor que la daga funcione.

Estaba mal, había visto a Glimmer pero hasta ahora no conocía lo verdaderamente terribles que podían ser las criaturas no-muertas.

—Por favor que todo nos salga bien — suplicó por fin.

* * *

 **Ya está, el inicio de la batalla final (digan lo que quieran pero para mí que el choque inicial contra la policía también cuenta, he tenido ganas de hacer una escena así desde que inicié con esta tercera parte y disfruté cada palabra).**

 **Sin más me despido con el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	16. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13:  
¿Entonces qué queda? ¿Un montón de inmortales peleando hasta la eternidad?**

Los soldados iban haciendo rondas manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier señal de movimiento. Ya habían evacuado a todos los civiles de la zona y dado la atención médica a la única sobreviviente del ataque a la escuela, la directora, pero ahora tocaba lo más difícil que era la confrontación con la criatura o criaturas detrás del incidente. Las órdenes que tenían eran de búsqueda y captura para estudiarlas, ¿pero cómo demonios podrían detener a unos monstruos que eran aparentemente inmunes a todo lo que les lanzaran? Lo único que les quedaba por probar era gas nervioso pero aún tenían sus dudas que funcionaran.

—General, aquí el Coronel Armor reportándose antes de la misión — dijo entonces un subalterno entrando a su tienda. — También quería agradecerle que me diera ese par de horas con mi familia antes de venir aquí, señor… ¡gracias, señor, yo me retiro!

—No tiene por qué agradecérmelo Armor. Después de todo no hay garantía que regresemos enteros después de esto, ¿vio el video de esas cosas luchando contra la policía? En fin, no hay por qué soldado, y en caso no nos veamos de nuevo, fue un honor luchar a su lado.

Shining Armor se cuadró y se retiró respetuosamente mientras que su general repasaba las estrategias. Lo que más le preocupaba al dirigente militar era que luego del incidente y la evacuación de los civiles las cosas habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro como si supieran moverse entre las sombras como aquel grupo misterioso que le habían mandado a investigar. ¿Habría conexión entre los Caballeros del Silencio y los monstruos?

Mientras tanto Shining llegó con su pelotón, que lo saludaron disciplinadamente pero se mostraban inusualmente tensos y asustados, y el Coronel no los culpaba.

—No se preocupen no somos el escuadrón de exploración — dijo Shining. — Nos toca guardar el perímetro pero de todos modos no es una broma. Master y los demás puede que no regresen. ¡Todos! Dediquemos un minuto de silencio por el escuadrón de Master Sword y Hylian Shield. Y tengamos bien presente que si esas cosas vienen hacia acá puede que no la contemos así que no quiero ningún comentario gracioso ni para aliviar tensiones. ¿Les quedó claro soldados?

Claro que quedó claro, todos obedecieron a su Coronel y hasta murmuraron oraciones, pero a esas Shining no dijo nada ya que también rezaba pero no por lo que los otros creían sino por las sombras que se deslizaban en _Silencio_ mientras todos estaban ocupados en aquel momento solmene. _Twilight, todos, por favor regresen con vida. No caigan ante esas seis_.

Los Caballeros entonces entraron a través del cordón militar pero eran demasiados y tarde o temprano alguien los vería si algo más no distraía a los soldados. Por suerte ese algo llegó de pronto y estaba de su parte y corría por las terrazas de los edificios con soltura.

—¡Ey, hay alguien en el techo! — Anunció alguien tomando un megáfono. — ¡Atención, atención, está en un área restringida! Si no se retira estamos autorizados a abrir fuego.

La figura entonces levantó su mano derecha e hizo un ademán que el soldado no entendió así que tomó unos binoculares y gruñó molesto; entonces cargó el rifle de francotirador.

—¿Qué? ¡Me está haciendo un gesto obsceno! — Dijo el soldado ante la mirada de duda de sus superiores. — Pero ahora verá esa maldita, ¡cómete esto maldita sea!

Y disparó. La chica cayó cuando la bala le dio justo en la frente, pero se levantó y le enseñó un segundo dedo medio al soldado para luego reírse como loca y saltar desde donde estaba hacia los soldados. Sus piernas quedaron destrozadas por el impacto pero de inmediato se regeneraron para espanto general.

—¡Es una de ellos, fuego, fuego, FUEGO!

Los soldados se colocaron máscaras antigás y soltaron bombas de gas nervioso contra la criatura. Ella se encogió de hombros y aspiró con despreocupación. Nada, tal vez una ligera incomodidad pero se recuperó después de un rato y avanzó como si nada; pero cuando escuchó las armas cargarse les dirigió una mirada de advertencia a los soldados y saltó por encima del cordón militar.

Starlight Glimmer comenzó a correr, dónde no lo sabía, los no-muertos eran sensibles a la vida y sus enemigas no estaban vivas así que todo estaba en manos del azar. A medio camino se topó con su otro yo que le ofreció una vara tallada en forma de 'Y' y tras tomarla y saludarse con una inclinación de cabeza siguió corriendo.

Finalmente paró en un parque casi desolado pero con un montón de sombras alrededor, la señal que era el lugar escogido por los Caballeros del Silencio para el combate.

—¡Aquí estoy! — Gritó Starlight Glimmer levantando los brazos. — ¿No vienen a saludar a una vieja amiga?

Seis pares de luces rojas se vieron en la distancia y poco a poco se fueron acercando mostrando así también las sonrisas.

—Y yo pensaba que era una broma que habías regresado, ¿cómo demonios?

—Precisamente — dijo Starlight.

Jack la Destripadora tronó el cuello.

—Y yo que pensé que estaría orgulloso de las almas que les hemos enviado en todos estos años.

—Sí pero le hacen falta las joyas de su corona, las almas de las heroínas que se dejaron corromper por él. Por eso me mandaron, ¿me culpan de lo que les pasó, verdad? Arden en deseos de destruirme de nuevo, lo veo en sus ojos. Adelante, las reto…

Aquella invitación era todo un detalle. Pin-Kill-Die sacó de quién sabe dónde un montón de cuchillos y se los ensartó a Starlight. Ella respondió clavando la punta de su vara en ombligo del otro monstruo.  
Ambas se miraron mutuamente y se rieron alegremente.

—¿Entonces a esto se reduce todo? ¿A un montón de inmortales peleando hasta la eternidad? — Preguntó Undash relamiéndose de la emoción.

—O pueden rendirse — respondió Starlight encogiéndose de hombros.

Suficiente, las Undeads se lanzaron a la vez sombre Starlight despedazándola de un golpe, dejando sólo un corazón que ya no latía, corazón que Midnight aplastó con aburrimiento. La pasta roja se volvió a formar en menos de un segundo permitiéndole a Starlight clavar sus uñas en el vientre de la más cercana a ella, Fleshy Smile, y arrancó sus intestinos con los cuales estranguló a su víctima.

—De estar viva tú esto sería más divertido.

—¿Y… cuándo… atacarán… tus… ayudantes? — Preguntó Fleshy entre jadeos.

Un ataque mágico de gran poder destrozó a la vez a Undash y a Gothic

—Sólo esperábamos a una invitación — dijo la Gran Maestra East Wind avanzando y poniéndose al frente de las demás sombras. — Y no te atrevas a llamarnos ayudantes, somos colaboradores forzados.

—¿Tú? — Preguntó indiferente Midnight. — ¿Luego de tantos años huyendo te apareces usando de escudo a esta basura? Eso sí es liderazgo valiente querida amiga. ¿Cómo demonios te escapaste la primera vez?

Un enorme perro púrpura envuelto en una capucha negra y azul se materializó al lado de la Gran Maestra.

—Digamos que yo le dio lo que necesitaba, el hechizo que tú creaste para viajar entre los dos mundos.

Midnight no dejaba ver sus emociones a sus oponentes pero esto si fue un golpe bajo.

—Spike… ¿por qué traicionarías la confianza de mi otro con un acto tan bajo?

—Por la misma razón que permití que East se transformara en alicornio. Porque yo creo en ir y enseñar a todos.

Uno a uno los Caballeros del Silencio se materializaron detrás de East: Fluttershy, Twilight, Sunset, las dos versiones de Cream Cone, las dos versiones de Eternal, las dos versiones de Emerald, y finalmente las dos versiones de Irish; y una de ellas avanzó al lado de East y Spike como Gran Maestra que era.

—Nunca les agradecí el que me hayan revelado mi destino Undeads, ser una Gran Maestra por mi cuenta. De no ser por ustedes creo que jamás hubiera tenido el valor de tomar mi puesto; ¿y qué mejor forma para darles las gracias que dejarlas descansar en paz?

Entonces todos cargaron un ataque mágico y atacaron a la vez destrozando a las Undeads más Glmmer, igual no importaba porque de por sí ella también era una no-muerta. Claro que de inmediato se levantaron tronando el cuello y avanzaron con ira.

—¿A qué quieren llegar con todo esto? Sólo lograron convertir esto en un desorden, además, ¿sabían que se están matando? — Dijo Gothic.

—Moriremos pronto pero menos pronto de lo que moriríamos si no las detenemos ya — dijo la Eternal Wings equestriana acariciando su parche en el ojo.

—Touché — dijo Pin-Kill-Die sacando más cuchillos y arrojándolos contra ella.

Eternal humana detuvo los cuchillos con su magia y los devolvió a la no-muerta, que igual que siempre le encantaba jugar al alfiletero y abrió los brazos recibiendo el ataque muerta de risa. En menos de un segundo los dos Emerald estaban frente a ella, tomó cada uno uno de sus pechos y liberaron su máximo poder. La bestia explotó en miles de pedazos, pero Destripadora y Fleshy Smile se aparecieron por los flancos y patearon a los dos en la entrepierna.

—¿Manoseando a una dama?

—Me dan asco, tanto asco…

—Y ustedes lástima — dijo con un hilo de voz Emerald haciendo que la sombra de ellas cobrara vida propia y las hiciera caer.

Entonces los dos desaparecieron entre las sombras y Glimmer corrió hacia las dos cargando en cada mano una afilada rama en forma de Y que clavó en sus rostros, luego saltó y los dos Emerald finalizaron a las criaturas con un chorro de fuego.

Mientras en el cordón militar las órdenes habían sido recibidas:

—Vamos allá, hay reportes de más magia en el combate.

—Nuestro pelotón está dispuesto a ir al frente — dijo Shining cuadrándose.

El general sonrió orgulloso.

—Hijo, si sobrevivimos haré que asciendan a todo tu pelotón.

Shining asintió y seguido de un grupo de nueve soldados se lanzó al combate. Era una situación de lo más urgente y el general estaba tan preocupado que no se dio cuenta que todo el pelotón de Armor estaba formado por mujeres jóvenes de varios tonos de piel… ninguna de ellas un soldado disciplinado.

—Twily resiste — dijo Shining.

Mientras la aludida (la Twilight de aquel mundo) era tomada del cuello por Midnight quien al reconocer el rostro bajo la capucha escupió al suelo y se limitó a ahorcarla hasta que perdiera la conciencia.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa.

La pelea seguía a su alrededor pero ahora mismo tres oponentes la rodeaban: las dos Grandes Maestras y el Caballero Spike.

—¿Me atacan los más poderosos de todos ustedes? Es todo un honor, es una lástima que sólo uno de ustedes vivirá para contar la historia.

Irish y East levantaron sus manos inmovilizando a la criatura. Spike cerró los ojos y su aura comenzó a crecer y crecer.

—No me importa qué pase Spike. Jamás harás que te vea como un oponente.

—Y agradezco el gesto Midnight pero hazte a la idea que yo no soy tu hijo.

—Pero actúas en su nombre, ¿o no? ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Night Terror que hicieras? ¿O creías que no sé que él te empujó a unirte a la Orden? ¿Qué?

Spike lanzó el ataque el cual destrozó todo el cuerpo de Midnight a excepción de sus piernas que cayeron inertes al suelo y luego comenzaron a formar el resto del cuerpo. Desde atrás Fleshy Smile vio su oportunidad cuando vio que las dos líderes de la Orden maldita estaban concentradas en el cuerpo de su amiga, entonces sacó su arma más letal: una cuchara de helado y corrió a toda velocidad en un loco frenesí de sangre.

Ambas se volvieron de súbito y la inmovilizaron con su poder mientras Spike destrozaba de nuevo el cuerpo en formación de Midnight con otro ataque.

—Suéltenme o les irá peor cuando las atrape — dijo Fleshy Smile.

Las dos Grandes Maestras se mantuvieron firmes y mantuvieron su agarre por mucho que la otra se retorcía e intentaba luchar. Miraban fijamente una sombra que furtivamente se acercaba por detrás… y luego la soltaron. Fleshy Smile entonces arremetió con todo y de pronto sintió cómo le clavaban en el costado una daga de acero.

Ella sintió… ¿sintió? ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo era posible sentir algo en su estado de no-muerta? Más sorprendida que asustada vio hacia atrás a su atacante: Glimmer, ¿pero entonces Glimmer no estaba luchando contra Gothic y Destripadora? ¡Sí, podía verla arrancar la cabeza de Destripadora mientras que Gothic le rellenaba de gemas los orificios nasales y los oídos de su cabeza ya cortada. ¿Entonces cómo?

Adivinando sus preguntas Glimmer sólo le susurró al oído:

—Eso pasa cuando juegas con las líneas temporales. Esa de allá es la copia y yo la original.

Entonces sacó la daga del cuerpo de Fleshy y para sorpresa de nadie, la herida no se regeneraba. Fleshy se levantó.

—Lo único que lamento es ser vencida por ti.

—Yo sé querida, yo sé.

Entonces clavó de nuevo la daga infernal, esta vez en el muslo de la Undead amarilla, la cual cayó de rodillas pero no por eso pensaba dejarse vencer. Miró desafiante a Glimmer y le sonrió.

—Lo que me consuela es que debes de acabar rápido… no tendrás tiempo de divertirte con nosotras.

—Veremos cuánto te dura la sonrisa en el infierno cuando me toque una tortura muy inferior a la de ustedes. Lo privaron de lo que más quería, ¿cómo creen que las recibirá?

Levantó la daga e iba a clavarla en el muerto corazón de Fleshy Smile, cuando el perro morado se le lanzó a la garganta y para sorpresa de Glimmer le arrancó la daga con su magia.

—¿Pero qué haces?

—Cumplo el último deseo de Night Terror. No quiero ni puedo proteger a estas seis pero sí puedo asegurarme que falles tu misión y por tanto recibas una tortura peor a la de ellas.

Entonces hundió la daga en el corazón de Glimmer.

—Lo lamento pero de estar en la posición de Night Terror quisiera ahorrarle a lo que queda de mis amigas la vergüenza de ser vencidas por ti, en eso puedo entender al monstruo. Después de todo fuimos una misma persona.

Entonces Glimmer cayó muerta, muerta de verdad.

—Entonces sí funciona — dijo Spike temblando por la mezcla de emociones. — Un arma capaz de vencer no-muertas.

Las dos Grandes Maestras pusieron una mano en cada uno de los hombros de Spike y asintieron.

—Tenía otro plan pero imagino que no hay más remedio — suspiró Spike volviéndose hacia Fleshy Smile, que debido a las heridas no pudo levantarse.

La no-muerta se rio, el dolor era insoportable… no podía sentir nada, pero de pronto podía sentir dolor otra vez, era casi como una burla del destino; casi había olvidado el dolor y de pronto volvía a sentirlo, era agonía pura pero igual se reía porque de por sí la idea le parecía divertidísima. Se reía tanto que todos los presentes se volvieron a verla sin entender qué le pasaba.

Y justo cuando Midnight terminaba de regenerarse sucedió, el tiempo era como si se hubiese detenido, pero todos los presentes pudieron ver a Spike quien decididamente tomaba la daga y degollaba a Fleshy Smile que seguía riendo…

El dolor la invadía de nuevo pero a la vez el sentimiento de diversión que le ocasionaba todo esto, ¡era hilarante por dios santo, hilarante! Ante sus ojos pasó toda su vida, sus animales… Angel… luego todo lo que pasó con sus amigas, los peligros que enfrentaron juntas y que igualmente juntas derrotaron con la Magia de la Amistad. Sus años dorados los solía llamar, y todos los momentos de amistad que pasaron juntas. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas negras corrían por sus mejillas, porque con todo y todo, en medio de esos recuerdos también se daba cuenta que lo contemplaba todo desde la perspectiva de una extraña. Ella ya no era Fluttershy, no lo había sido desde hacía tanto tiempo…  
Recordó su pacto con el demonio y todo lo que hizo a partir de aquel día. La muerte definitiva se acercaba, cada gota de sangre que escapaba de su cuello era una cadena menos que ataba el alma de su verdadero ser a ese cuerpo corrupto por el mal. Y mientras más se separaba su alma más recuperaba su verdadero Ser; y esto a su vez la hacía darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho de nuevo con la perspectiva de Fluttershy. Las lágrimas negras corrían con mucha más fuerza que antes.

—No… ¿en qué me convertí? ¿En qué me convertiste Starlight?

Y se volvió hacia el cadáver de Glimmer y eso la dejó en paz. ¿Ella tendría una tortura peor que la de ella por haber fallado en su misión? De acuerdo, que así fuera, ella tenía la culpa. Cerró los ojos y cayó.  
Y con su muerte la batalla se calmó de repente. Spike miró la daga ensangrentada y luego al cadáver que a partir de ahora sería solamente un cadáver, y aunque sintió pena por el alma de Fluttershy atrapada dentro de aquel cuerpo, también sintió un enorme alivio. Victorioso el joven Caballero levantó su arma y gritó al cielo.

Los Caballeros corearon su grito infundidos por un nuevo valor. Pero un nuevo grito se mezcló entre los de ellos, tan desgarrador y aterrador que los enmudeció en el acto. Era él grito combinado de cinco criaturas que clamaban venganza por su compañera caída y el objeto de su venganza era:

—¡SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKEEEE!

* * *

 **Hemos empezado, el blanco principal de las Undeads ha cambiado. La verdad me da algo de pena tener que exterminar a las criaturas pero igual que con mi fic del caos, es justo que la historia tenga un final digno. Tal vez esta historia no haya sido tan buena como su precuela pero ey, me alegro que me acompañen hasta el final.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	17. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14:  
Acerca de la muerte y otras sorpresas**

Las chicas avanzaban con cautela detrás de la versión humana de Shining a través de la ciudad evacuada. De por sí la situación era aterradora, y el andar vestidas de militares en medio de una ciudad abandonada no ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarlas.

—Sé que no existen en su mundo — dijo Shining tratando de bajar la tensión. — Pero si lo consideramos por un instante, este es el típico cliché de las películas de zombis.

Las chicas de aquel mundo soltaron alguna que otra risita nerviosa, las visitantes no dijeron nada pero la confusión ante el extraño comentario cumplió con su cometido y por algunos segundos se olvidaron de la tensión de la situación. Finalmente el grupo paró a unas cuadras de la escuela Canterlot High. El joven coronel sintió un escalofrío.

—No soy un experto pero apuesto que esta extraña atmósfera es provocada por el excesivo uso de magia, ¿o me equivoco? — Preguntó volviéndose al grupo.

Twilight Equestriana asintió sin decir nada y tras tomar aire para armarse de valor dio un paso al frente seguida de sus amigas pero no pudo avanzar mucho más.

—Está bien tener miedo Twi — la consoló su amiga Applejack. — Todas lo tenemos.

—Pero recuerda que no tienes que estar sola — le dijo Rarity apretando su mano. — Estamos juntas en esto y salvaremos a Spikey-Wikey sin importar qué.

—Sí, Spike, esto es por él — dijo la joven de piel lavanda avanzando de nuevo lenta pero segura. Pasara lo que pasara tenía que ayudar a su hijo y también a su compañera.

Todo el grupo menos Shining Armor empezaron a avanzar. El joven soldado asintió secamente y las vio irse, le hubiera gustado seguirlas pero sabía que en esta batalla él no podía hacer gran cosa. Simplemente rogó porque su hermanita, la Twilight de aquel mundo, retornara a casa sana y salva y finalmente corrió a buscar al grupo de exploración que entró primero al perímetro; se imaginaba que al igual que él se habían quedado paralizados ante la extraña atmósfera que se sentía alrededor de la batalla definitiva entre los Caballeros del Silencio y las Caballeras Undead.  
Y en medio de su carrera hubo algo que lo congeló de nuevo, un horrible chillido que penetró en cada fibra de su ser y que resonó en cada rincón de la ciudad evacuada:

—¡SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Las chicas igualmente se congelaron ante el grito de furia de las Undeads pero al final Twilight sacudió la cabeza y aceleró con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Por favor no!

—¡Maldición claramente le dije que no hiciera nada precipitado! — Gritó ella.

—Digamos las cosas como son: algo estúpido — la corrigió Applejack molesta y asustada.

Nadie dijo nada más, sólo corrieron y corrieron hacia donde sentían la energía del Silencio más fuerte, pero entonces Fluttershy colapsó de repente.

—¡Fluttershy, Fluttershy! — Gritó Rainbow. — ¿Qué pasa contigo, amiga? ¡Reacciona!

La chica amarilla no respondió, sólo se retorcía y lloraba sin poder articular nada. Rainbow la tomó en sus brazos y todas juntas retomaron la marcha pero Fluttershy se retorcía con demasiada fuerza y antes que pudieran avanzar siquiera dos metros Rainbow perdió el equilibrio. El que no soltara a su amiga fue sólo suerte.

—Sigan ustedes, yo me ocuparé de Fluttershy — dijo Rainbow preocupada. — ¡Vayan!

—De acuerdo, te la encargamos Dashie — dijo Pinkie preocupada mientras todas retomaban la marcha.

Primero el grito, ahora esto, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando? Rainbow sólo acarició el cabello de su amiga que posó su mano temblorosa sobre su mejilla.

—Es demasiado horrible… ¡AAAAAAAAARH! — Gritó ella con los ojos en blancos. — No quiero tus recuerdos, ¡recupéralos, recupéralos! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

…

Las Undeads cerraban el círculo alrededor de Spike cada vez más y más, mientras que Emerald, Irish y Eternal (los equestrianos) formaban un círculo protector alrededor del enorme perro púrpura.

—No harán sino retrasar lo inevitable — dijo Midnight con el odio brillando en sus ojos. — Muévanse o enfrenten las consecuencias.

Spike apuntó la daga hacia Midnight con su magia.

—¿Te refieres a que mande ustedes a donde pertenecen, Midnight? ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tengo un arma que puede acabar con ustedes, esto se acabó porque no dudaré en usarla.

—¿No dudarás en usarlas? — Preguntó irónica Jack la Destripadora.

—Qué curioso que digas eso… — se rio Pin-Kill Die.

—Porque nosotras no dudaremos en usar las nuestras contigo — finalizó Gothic tronando el cuello.

Entonces las seis se fundieron entre las sombras y cargaron contra Spike en un sorpresivo movimiento. Los Caballeros fueron expulsados por la temible fuerza de las Undeads (era como decía Midnight, el rigor-mortis hacía maravillas con los músculos) y todas se materializaron ante Spike con grandes cuchillos en mano con los cuales atacaron al chico.

Spike logró rodar lejos blandiendo la daga cortando a alguien en las piernas pero él mismo no quedó ileso y tenía dos enormes cortadas, una en su pata trasera y otra en el lomo.

Undash cayó de rodillas acariciando el recién hecho corte en su pierna y mostró los colmillos.

—Casi había olvidado el dolor, es tan pero taaaaan enfurecedor.

Y ágil como ella sola se lanzó contra Spike pero fue bloqueada por un ataque mágico de Irish que destrozó la mitad inferior del cuerpo de la no-muerta. El torso de Undash cayó de espaldas y en menos de un minuto regeneró por completo la parte destrozada de su cuerpo. Muy para sorpresa suya la cortada seguía ahí pero no le dio importancia.  
Rugió.

Spike aulló en respuesta de aquella provocación y se puso en posición de combate junto con Irish.

—¿Conoces el plan, no? — Preguntó la Gran Maestra.

—Rezo porque funcione — dijo Spike temblando.

Entonces Undash corrió lista para acabar con el insolente. Tal vez de este lado del espejo no tenía sus alas pero de cualquier modo era veloz como nadie. Irish y Spike levantaron sus manos y patas respectivamente y lanzaron un ataque de tal poder que redujo a cenizas al monstruo, y entonces los dos se fundieron en las sombras perdiéndose de vista. Las demás Undeads tronaron sus cuellos y se lanzaron a las sombras para atrapar a Spike pero fueron haladas de entre éstas por el poder de los otros Caballeros. La única que reaccionó a tiempo fue Destripadora que sacó su lazo ensangrentado de un corte que se hizo ella misma en el vientre y se aseguró a un poste con el cual pudo darse impulso para darle una tremenda patada a Eternal justo en el ojo de vidrio.

—Luego arreglamos cuentas.

Entonces se fundió de nuevo en las sombras para vengar a su amiga. Las demás Undeads igualmente se libraron rápido de los Caballeros del Silencio, ahora sólo tenían espacio para un objetivo en sus mentes y ese era Spike. ¡Tenía que pagar sin importar qué!

—¿No que el problema conmigo? — Provocó East Wind.

—Bien, si lo que quieres es atención…— dijo Midnight lanzándose contra la Gran Maestra que la eludió con agilidad y tomó el palo con forma de Y del cadáver de Glimmer para empalarla al suelo.

Midnight no tuvo problema en destrozar la vara de un manotazo y levantarse para encarar a su enemiga. De un tiró se sacó el palo del vientre y lo usó a modo de porra para derribar a la chica.

—¿Sabes? Puede que sí tengas algo de razón, fue tu grupo de mierda el que le metió a Spike las ideas que tiene, de no ser por ti jamás las hubiera tenido.

—Estuve ahí cuando pasó, si alguien tiene la culpa fue tu amante caído. A propósito, ¿sabes quién nos facilitó el hechizo del alicornio, verdad? Seamos sinceros: era el único en posición de hacerlo sin despertar sospechas.

Entonces atrapó con sus piernas las de Midnight y girando su cuerpo por completo hizo que la líder de las Undeads perdiera el equilibrio y finalmente se fundió en las sombras enfureciendo a Midnight.

Las demás Undeads igualmente atacaron sólo para ser bloqueadas por los Caballeros y luego escaparon para luego materializarse en un edificio cercano.

—Vamos a luchar hasta el final — dijo Sunset. Estaba bañada en sudor y su voz temblaba pero igualmente mostraba determinación. — Su mera existencia mancha la existencia de mis amigas.

—Y no dejaremos que sigan lastimando a los inocentes y los no tan inocentes tampoco — dijo Fluttershy.

Todos asintieron recargándose cansadamente contra pared buscando simplemente recuperarse cuando un par de ojos rojos interrumpieron su descanso improvisado.

—Su valor es de admirar pero es inútil. El único que podría ayudarlos es ese traicionero de Spike que se llevó la única defensa que tienen contra nosotras, ¿qué les queda a ustedes? — Amenazó Pin-Kill-Die avanzando sacando dos enormes cuchillos.

—Tenemos nuestros poderes de nuestra parte — fue la respuesta de East Wind. — Ustedes ni siquiera hubieran imaginado que pueden usar su magia del Silencio en este mundo. Y se tardaron en adivinar cómo se hacía, no tienen oportunidad.

—Como sea — rugió Kill-Die. — ¿Creen que pueden jugar a distraernos y luego irnos? Me basto yo sola para matarlos a todos y luego ir por mi pedazo de Spike. Nos hubiera gustado hacerlas sufrir pro los problemas que nos ocasionaron pero ya qué, el mocoso las salvó.

East sonrió.

—Él es sorprendente, ¿no? Ha llegado más lejos que cualquiera de nosotros y fue gracias a ustedes más que por nuestros esfuerzos. Sea como sea este es el final Undead. ¡Ya!

Entre las dos Eternal usaron su poder para que el cableado interno cobrara vida y se enredara alrededor de las extremidades del monstruo.  
Pin-Kill-Die les dirigió una mirada de, ¿siquiera están tratando? Y retorciéndose con asquerosa precisión se separó de sus propios miembros que inmediatamente hizo crecer de nuevo y se lanzó al cuello de una de las Eternal, que resultó ser la humana.

Los otros Caballeros saltaron a la ayuda de su amiga igual no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos porque el monstruo tuvo tiempo de hundir sus dedos en el ojo izquierdo de Eternal antes de ser destruida por los ataques físicos combinados con su magia. La pobre se retorció por mientras que la bestia se regeneraba.

—Ajajajajajaja, mira el lado bueno, ahora tienes algo más en común con tu otro yo.

—¡ETERNAL! — Gritó Emerald humano. — ¡NADIE TOCA A MI AMADA ETERNAL!

Y destrozó de golpe al monstruo.

—¡Ahora que está hecha cenizas! — Ordenó la contraparte equestriana del chico.

Los Caballeros del Silencio equestrianos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron el rito. Los humanos no lo conocían pero aportaron su poder para hacer el encierro más poderoso y comprar más tiempo. Todos menos Eternal y Emerald, una demasiado  
Las cenizas se comenzaron a regenerar a una gran velocidad y lo primero que emergió de éstas cual fénix fue la cabeza que no dejaba de reírse, al principio no se oía nada pero cuando las cuerdas vocales estuvieron de regreso éstas resonaron por el edificio.

—¡Imbéciles!

Y de golpe regeneró el cuerpo.  
Emerald humano se arrojó sobre la criatura y con una pierda se la insertó en el ojo, ella se la quitó de golpe y esta vez éste no se regeneró.

—¿Se te acabó la energía de regeneración?

—¿Qué? ¡No idiota! Pensé que te sentías mal por tu noviecita pero si te da igual…

Lo regeneró despacio mientras se deleitaba por el horror de Emerald.

—Esto de regenerarnos es como respirar, ¿sabías? Lo hacemos lento o rápido según la situación, usualmente es lento para intimidación. Un dato curioso antes que te mueras.

—¡Vete al diablo! — Gritó él empujando lejos a la criatura y luchando.

—¡MUÉVETE IMBÉCIL! — Ordenó East. — ¡AHORA!

Todos se fundieron entre las sombras mientras que entre Eternal y Emerald Equestrianos lanzaron el hechizo. Kill-Die se encogió de hombros.

—Esto es más efectivo en celdas pequeñas, ¿sabían?

Los Caballeros miraron hacia el edificio

—¿Tenemos que ayudar a Spike, no?

—No nos queda de otra — dijo East. — Emerald, si puedes busca ayuda de los militares alrededor. Eternal no…

—¡Yo sé que no duraré mucho estúpida! ¡Lárguense mientras puedan!  
—Nosotros ayudaremos — dijeron sus contrapartes equestrianas.

Nadie dijo más, todos se fundieron entre las sombras y siguieron el aura oscura de Spike y de esas criaturas.

…

Irish y Spike llevaban recorriendo un buen trecho con sus poderes de sombras pero al final el muchacho no podía más.

—¿Te encuentras bien Spike?

El chico sólo jadeó con dificultad y concentró su poder en sanar sus heridas.

—No debí correr tanto

en este estado.

—No teníamos otra opción amigo…

Entonces vieron al frente.

—¡Chicas! — Exclamó el dragón!  
—¡Spike! — Gritó alegremente Twilight corriendo a abrazar a su hijo.

Los dos se mantuvieron así un tiempo cuando Twilight lo liberó.

—Estaba tan preocupada, escuchamos los gritos de las criaturas, ¿qué has hecho Spike?

El chico sólo le mostró la daga ensangrentada a todas.

—¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó Rainbow.

Spike iba a responder cuando una siniestra figura se irguió frente a ellos. Alta y temible como ella sola aún portaba la vara en forma de Y que la caracterizaba y se mostraba realmente furiosa con ojos rojos

—Es una daga capaz de matar criaturas como esas seis o como yo. Ya ha cobrado dos víctimas y una de esas fue mi otro yo.

—¡STARLIGHT! — Gritaron todas.

Glimmer avanzó amenazadoramente al grupo.

—Mis órdenes eran claras: acabar con esas seis sin tocarlas a ustedes, pero ahora que cierto mocoso lo ha arruinado todo… ya nada importa. Voy a acabar con ustedes aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida… ¡USTEDES SEIS ME CONVIRTIERON EN ESTO!

El enorme perro morado se paró frente a sus queridas amigas apuntando la daga hacia Starlight.

—No te atrevas a descargar tus frustraciones con ellas Glimmer, fueron las Undeads quienes te asesinaron, ellas no tienen nada que ver.

Starlight mostró los colmillos.

—Sin mencionar que fue tu otro yo la que las empujó transformarse en las criaturas — añadió Irish Coffee.

—¡Me da igual! ¡Se suponía que obtendría mi venganza! ¡Se suponía que ellas finalmente obtendrían su merecido! Pero no, el maldito mocoso tuvo que arruinarlo todo, ¿SABES QUÉ ES LO QUE ME ESPERA A MI CONTRAPARTE Y A MÍ EN CASO FALLEMOS? ¿LO SABES?

Spike asintió.

—El sufrimiento que tendrán las Undeads no será nada comparado con el de ustedes por haber fallado en su misión. ¡De alguna forma mis amigas siguen dentro de esas cosas! ¡Y tú tienes la culpa estúpida! ¡Tú y tus deseos de venganza corrompieron a mis amigas en otra línea de tiempo y el último favor que le haré a mi otro yo es darles su merecido!

—Yo no tuve que ver con eso…

—Tuviste la intención y me alegro que hayan acabado contigo, tal vez no de la forma que lo hicieron pero me alegra que estés fuera, ¡ASÍ EL HORRIBLE FUTURO EN DONDE ESAS SEIS NACIERON JAMÁS OCURRIRÁ!

Las chicas retrocedieron, ¿acaso Spike estaba hablando en serio?  
Pero al final Starlight simplemente rio.

—¿A eso se reduce todo? ¿A tu ridícula pretensión de cuidar a tus amigas en lugar de ser cuidado?

—Ser inútil es un pecado.

Entonces corrió con todas sus fuerzas contra la segunda Glimmer. Starlight giró su bastón de Y de forma amenazante y lo arrojó lejos para abrir sus brazos para recibir el ataque de Spike. La daga se hundió en su corazón y ella simplemente cayó de rodillas.

—Buena suerte estúpido, no sé a qué quieres llegar de verdad ni por qué te esfuerzas en mentir pero de acuerdo… si sigues por este camino ten por seguro que volveremos a vernos.

Entonces expiró. Spike sacó la daga del corazón de la no-muerta y se volvió hacia Twilight que lo miraba con un casco sobre el corazón.

—Spike…

—Lo lamento Twi, no quería llegar a esto pero es la única forma de salvarlas… espero que…

Twilight corrió a abrazarlo.

—Spike, no sé qué clase de peso estés cargando pero por favor no lo hagas tú sólo, por favor…

—No puedo decirte Twilight, fue una promesa que me hice a mí mismo… a lo que quedaba de mí en aquel entonces.

—Y no es una carga que él tenga que soportar solo — dijo Irish abrazando a Spike también y tomando disimuladamente la daga. — Su segunda familia será quien lo ayude a salvar a la primera.

En este punto Rarity perdió la paciencia pateando el suelo.

—¡Ustedes no son familia! ¡Son un montón de idiotas que provocó a la gente equivocada! No estaríamos en este maldito problema porque ustedes no dejan de…

Irish se levantó amenazante.

—Si nos ponemos en ese plan las que iniciaron todo fueron Cadance y Luna cuando solicitaron la ayuda de las abominaciones cuando lo más sencillo para la Corona hubiera sido aceptar el credo sagrado como absoluto.

Ambas se miraron mutuamente listas para pelear pero los ánimos se calmaron cuando sintieron la siniestra presencia de cuatro de las Undeads.

Twilight se tomó de las manos con sus amigas.

—¡Atrás! Ustedes saben cómo funciona, ¿no? ¡La amistad es mágica!

Midnight no se inmutó.

—No están completas. Ahora basta y entréguennos a Spike o tal vez no las matemos pero nos aseguraremos que no vuelvan a tener el monstruoso valor de oponerse a nosotros.

—¡Váyanse al infierno donde pertenecen! — Gritó Applejack.

Su contraparte se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, si así lo quieren…

Y saltó lista para terminar con todo aquello de una vez. Spike buscó la daga desesperadamente pero no la halló.

—¿QUÉ?

Irish saltó también interceptando a la criatura. Ambas rodaron por el suelo y las otras igualmente se lanzaron contra Spike que apenas pudo usar su telequinesis para lanzar rocas, muebles y todo lo que pudiera hallar para neutralizar a sus atacantes. Por su parte Twilight corrió a intentar hacer caer a su contraparte junto con Applejack y lo mismo Rarity con su otro yo con la ayuda de Pinkie Pie.

Entonces las no-muertas cayeron de rodillas al sentirlo. El cuerpo de Destripadora salió volando contra una pared con un enorme agujero en el corazón impulsado por el poder de Irish, que estaba cubierta de arañazos y mordidas; y por supuesto mantenía firmemente la daga ensangrentada en la mano.

No hubo palabras esta vez, sólo un rugido de ira que heló la sangre diez veces más. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack y Twilight avanzaron para proteger a Irish y a Spike; no sabían si podrían derrotar a las criaturas pero de todos modos tenían que entender.

Y al igual que Fluttershy Applejack cayó hacia atrás gritando.

—¡NO BASTA! ¡NO QUIERO LO QUE HAS VIVIDO, NO QUIERO LO QUE TENGAS QUE OFRECERME! ¡LÁRGATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Y en medio de aquella extraña agonía comenzó a retorcerse.

* * *

 **Listo, después de una larga espera regresamos a la batalla entre Undeads y los que se les oponen retomando desde donde nos quedamos, el capítulo fue muy parecido al anterior pero porque fue más bien una continuación del mismo mientras retomo el ritmo. Sólo queda un capítulo más para darle punto final en la trilogía.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	18. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15:  
FINAL, la muerte de una era**

Applejack se retorcía, gemía y gritaba como loca suplicando que parara, ¿pero que parara qué? Twilight, Rarity y Pinkie Pie se agacharon sobre su amiga que gritaba y suplicaba como podía con la carga, pero de nuevo, ¿a qué carga se refería? La vaquera lloraba pero sus amigas no podían ayudarla sin entender.

Detrás de ellas Spike e Irish no dejaban de vigilar a los tres monstruos que quedaban.

—Spike, te amo, ¿lo sabías verdad? — Dijo Irish apuntando la daga hacia las criaturas pero le temblaba el pulso. — Debí decírtelo antes… pero al menos te lo dije ahora.

—Igualmente te amo Irish, Gran Maestra, mi verdadera Gran Maestra.

Suficiente, las Undeads con gran agilidad saltaron por encima de sus contrapartes vivas y atacaron directamente a los transgresores. Spike usó sus poderes y le lanzó el cadáver de Destripadora a la más cercana, Gothic, y luego él la embistió haciendo que ambos rodaran por el suelo. Chocaron contra una pared; y Spike se desorientó un poco con el golpe dándole la oportunidad a Gothic de tomarlo por el pellejo, hundiéndole las garras en éste.

—Mataste a mi amiga, ¿sabes lo que haré al respecto?

Spike se balanceó con todo su peso hacia adelante empujando a Gothic hacia atrás cayendo sobre su estómago y dio un gran salto hacia atrás. Gothic se rio indiferente y se levantó como quien no quiere la cosa avanzando lentamente hacia Spike.

—¿Sabes Spikey-Wikey? De haber sido Nighty-Tighty ya me hubieras destrozado con tus divinos y pequeños colmillos… ¿qué pasa? ¿No quieres probar la carne humana? Nighty jamás llegó a probarla pero la carne poni le encantaba, era su favorita y si había algo que le gustaba más que cogerse a Midnight por detrás era devorar a ponis traidores a la Corona.

Spike extendió su pata delantera e hizo fuerte un ademán provocando que el muro se derrumbara sobre la criatura con tal fuerza que toda ella se desparramó por debajo de los escombros. Pero no duraría y Spike lo sabía; por eso corrió tan rápido como pudo.

Cuando Gothic terminó de regenerarse observó su cuerpo humano con nostalgia.

—Ah sí, aplastarme era la forma favorita que tenía Nighty de terminar discusiones. En fin, te agradeceré este momento de nostalgia al no matarte lenta y dolorosamente como lo mereces, ¿qué te parece mi Generosidad Spikey-Wikey? ¿Verdad que sigo representándola en su máxima expresión a pesar de todo lo que pasó? ¿Verdad, verdad, verdad?

—¿Verdad que estás loca, verdad, verdad, verdad? — Dijo Spike lanzándole más ataques a Gothic en forma de enormes escombros a la criatura que seguía regenerándose una y otra vez. — ¡Maldita sea! Si eres tan generosa, ¿por qué no nos obsequias con tu desaparición?

—Eso también me lo decía Nighty — dijo Gothic con frialdad. — Suenan igualitos, como si fuesen la misma persona. Pero no lo son, Nighty no se hubiera atrevido a matarnos como lo hiciste tú con Fleshy Smile. Nunca en su vida… mucho menos en su no-vida maldito animal. Me alegra que seas un perro porque ahora podré desollarte como tal.

Spike ladrón, un grito híper cargado con su magia cuya onda sónica lanzó a Gothic a través del lugar en que antes estaba una pared. La no-muerta sonrió relamiéndose los colmillos.

—¿Cuánto piensas seguir así Spikey-Wikey? Estás agotado, puedo verlo… puedo…

Spike no respondió, se puso en posición de combate pero sabía que Gothic tenía razón, estaba llegando al límite pero no podía rendirse, simplemente no podía.

Irish agitaba la larga daga infernal como podía manteniendo a las Undeads a un escaso metro alejado de ella pero al igual que Spike estaba cansada, y las Portadoras no podían ayudarla ya que estaban ocupadas tratando a su amiga que seguía temblando en el suelo.  
No duraría mucho si seguía jugando a la defensiva, tenía que hacer algo, así que reforzando sus piernas con su poder oscuro saltó hacia Midnight cortándola pierna. La bestia gritó de dolor pero sin que esto pudiera detenerla pateó a Irish en el rostro haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás soltando la daga, que Undash pateó lejos.

—Eres una idiota, ¿poner todos los huevos en una canasta te parece bien? ¿Tanto confías en que blandir esa cosa te librará de nosotras? Deberías morirte por ser tan idiota.

—Lo bueno es que estamos nosotras para darle su merecido — dijo Midnight pisando la mano de Irish con todas sus fuerzas.

Irish gritó pero de inmediato usó su poder para regenerar sus huesos.

—Aprendí un par de cosas antes de enfrentarme a ustedes — dijo con media sonrisa.

—Pero usas magia, te cansas al hacerlo — dijo Midnight arrancando su propia mano y regenerando otra. — ¿Ves? Ni cansancio ni nada. ¿Qué hay de ti? Destripadora te dejó en pésimo estado, ¿cuánto más puedes tocar?

Alargó su mano y un pedazo de escombro llegó volando hacia ella la cual luego utilizó para insertarla en el ojo de Midnight.  
Undash quiso agarrar con sus dos brazos a Irish pero ésta se fundió en las sombras y escapó.

—¡NO DEJES QUE LLEGUE A LA DAGA! — Ordenó Midnight fundiéndose en las sombras también.

Undash saltó hacia las sombras también, ahora todo era cuestión de tiempo de atraparla. Súbitamente las dos criaturas fueron expulsadas de las sombras. Levantaron la mirada, los otros Caballeros del Silencio se habían unido a la lucha.

—Perdón por la tardanza, Kill-Die es un hueso duro de roer — dijo East Wind ayudando a Irish a levantarse.

—Un bonito intento pero inútil — amenazó Midnight.

Undash sólo rugió de ira pero tanto ella como Midnight fueron destrozadas por un ataque de Sunset Shimmer.

—Criaturas odiosas, insultan la memoria de mis amigas.

Un aullido de agonía resonó en el aire.

—¡SPIKE! — Gritó de pronto Irish.

—Fluttershy está en camino — le aseguró East.

Mientras tanto Gothic finalmente tenía a Spike en sus garras y ya tenía sus blancos dedos alrededor del cuello del niño. El aullido de hace un rato ya se había ahogado ahora sólo quedaba un perro luchando por no morir pero el agarre de Gothic era demasiado fuerte.

—Te dije que te quedarías sin fuerzas tarde o temprano.

Un flash de luz negra zumbó en el aire cercenando con experta precisión de la criatura liberando así a Spike.  
El joven caballero jadeó aliviado esperando que Gothic se volviera al insolente o tal vez que ignorara el ataque y lo terminara de una buena vez. Pero no, se quedó viendo su muñón cortado y luego gritó. Un grito de ira y dolor tan terrorífico que dejaría indefenso a cualquiera; pero era aproximadamente el tercero que escuchaba esta noche, ¿era malo que se estuviera acostumbrando a eso?

Entonces se fijó en cierto brillo junto metálico junto a él justo frente a la mano cortada de Gothic. Una daga…  
De nuevo miró hacia Gothic que seguía gritando del dolor al ver su mano cortada. A la distancia pudo ver a Fluttershy humana temblando de miedo por lo que acaba de hacer.

Gothic la miró con los ojos relampagueante pero no mucho más, rodeada por el aura de sombras de Spike la daga se clavó en su espalda justo a la altura del corazón y atravesó por completo su cuerpo.

—Spikey-Wikey…

Y se desplomó.  
Instintivamente Fluttershy y Spike se cubrieron los oídos para no escuchar el grito de las malditas Undeads.

En otro lado Rarity de Equestria se quedó congelada por un nano-segundo y Twilight pudo verlo todo: una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla y luego el que comenzara a retorcerse del dolor y mientras gritaba que no quería la carga, que no quería lo que le ofrecía, que lo recuperara que lo recuperara… ¿Qué relación tenía esto con las Undeads?

Fluttershy y Spike no se dijeron nada, cuando la gritería acabó Spike tomó la daga entre sus dientes y corrieron a socorrer a sus amigo, Spike ligeramente más despacio debido a sus heridas pero su determinación era más fuerte. ¡Esto tenía que acabar esa misma noche!

Llegaron a tiempo a para ayudar a East y a Sunset a quitarse de encima a Undash y a Midnigth que andaban como enloquecidas queriendo destruirlas, la muerte de una tercera compañera las hizo perder toda cordura por unos instantes, parecían verdaderos no-muertos.

—¿Dónde está Pin-Kill-Die? — Se apresuró a preguntar Spike.

—La encerramos pero no durará.

—No lo hizo — dijo la sombra de Fluttershy levantándose de golpe y abofeteando a su amiga con fuerza que sólo un cadáver tendría. — Vi lo que hiciste aunque fuera de lejos, apuñalar a tus amigos puede hacer que los pierdas para ssssssiemprrrre…

Fluttershy humana le dirigió su infame Mirada a la criatura que de inmediato puso los ojos en blanco y corrió a interceptar un golpe mortal que Undash estaba por darle a Irish. Fluttershy sonrió.

—No sé cuánto tiempo mantenga el control, ¡apresúrense!

Spike asintió y corrió a acabar con ella.

—¡HAZ QUE DETENGA A ALGUNA AUNQUE SEA UNOS INSTANTES! — Ordenó Irish.

Kill-Die entonces abrazó a Undash con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que ésta se retorciera y quisiera escapar.

—¡MALDITA SEA DESPIERTA ESTÚPIDA! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! Perdón por esto…

Entonces dio un golpe a la mandíbula a su amiga con su cabeza y la arrancó de golpe liberándola del control mental. Recuperándose del sorpresivo ataque Pin-Kill-Die soltó a Undash que saltó a tiempo eludiendo la estocada mortal de Spike. No así Pin-Kill-Die que sonrió cuando un hilo de sangre se asomó por las comisuras de su boca.

—De alguna forma el autor tenía que matarnos, ¿verdad? Pobre, ese el problema con conceptualizar personajes invencibles.

Y con ese último sinsentido cayó muerta.  
Undash no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, ella tomó al maldito mocoso y estrelló su cuerpo contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Aulló llamando la atención de todos. Undash tronó los dedos y se decidió a quebrar el cuello de Spike de una vez.

—Nos has dado suficientes problemas para una vida, por eso voy a…

La poderosa mano de Midnight la detuvo.

—Él es mío.

No había mucho más que decir, la líder de las Undead buscó la daga que tantos problemas había ocasionado pero no la halló.

—¡Mierda!

De entre las sombras de ambas East Wind e Irish emergieron y por supuesto lanzaron ataques mágicos que destrozaron a las dos de un solo saque.  
No estaban de humor, ambas se regeneraron a la vez y de nuevo un ataque lanzado con experta y asesina precisión en el cual iba entremezclada la daga exterminó a una de ellas, Undash.

—¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! — Gritó Undash liberando su poder al máximo.

Las sombras emergieron de su cuerpo y lanzó tal explosión de energía que todos los Caballeros salieron disparados. La más dañada, Irish Coffee, se desmayó y ni siquiera sintió el impacto pero los demás no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. La ira de Midnight era casi tangible pero todo terminaría pronto.

Avanzó amenazadoramente hacia Spike que en su estado no podía moverse siquiera. Débilmente miró a Midnight y bajó la mirada. La no-muerta sólo paró para recoger una cosa: la maldita daga que había tomado las no-vidas de sus amigas y finalmente tomó del cuello al perrito.

Era el final, Midnight finalmente había inmovilizado a Spike. No más trucos, no más tonterías; y sobre todo no más pelea, el chico estaba agotado y no podía seguir.

—Basta, en serio — dijo ella clavándole la daga de la muerte en la pata.

El perro jadeó de dolor pero no dejó de verla a los ojos.

—Termina ya, mientras más rápido deje de respirar más rápido vengarás a tus amigas.

La bestia mostró los colmillos y destrabó el arma del cuerpo de Spike y la levantó amenazadoramente pero al final dio un escalofriante grito de frustración y arrojó lejos el arma.

—Y aun así no puedo — dijo la criatura levantándose y golpeando una pared tan fuerte que su puño se hizo pedazos, claro que de inmediato se regeneró. — Las otras tal vez pero al verte aun lo veo a él. ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO MATARTE?!

Spike jadeó cansado temblando adolorido.

—¿Será porque tu verdadera tú sigue dentro de esa carne muerta?

Midnight sólo tuvo ganas de estrangular a Spike.

—Tal vez sea cierto niño — dijo ella colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello del perro. — Tal vez sea cierto, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. El Spike que conozco jamás hubiera levantado sus garras contra nosotras ni mucho menos. Tal vez Gothic lo sacaba de quicio pero aunque la hiciera pedazos una y otra vez no se hubiera atrevido a…

—¿Liberarlas dices?

Midnight lo soltó.

—¿De qué hablas?

De entre los escombros Twilight recuperó poco a poco la conciencia. No recordaba nada, sólo el estado de sus amigas en una especie de convulsión y luego esa explosión de energía de sombras. Pero entonces miró a la única figura erguida en medio de todo aquello: era su otro yo sosteniendo del cuello a su otro yo.

—…Spike… — murmuró ella. —…todos menos Spike…

Un brillo en medio de la total oscuridad llamó su atención. Despacio se levantó y se arrastró hacia lo que producía el brillo aquel, la Daga del infierno. Temblando la tomó en sus manos y miró hacia los dos de nuevo.

—Spike, debo salvar a Spike…

Mientras tanto Midnight seguía viendo a Spike con una mezcla de ira e incredulidad.

—¿Liberarnos? ¿Liberarnos de qué?

—Puedo leer almas tonta, todos nosotros vemos la verdad: se ríen, cometen atrocidades sin cesar pero esas no son ustedes, son sus cuerpos. Ustedes son forzadas a ver sin poder hacer nada lo que sus cuerpos malditos hacen, se mantienen conscientes mientras observan, y lloran por dentro. Quieres matarme pero esa no eres tú, apenas si tienes el control suficiente para distraer a tu cascarón pero al final vas a matarme y será lo peor para tu verdadera yo.

Midnight rugió con ira y de nuevo rodeó con sus manos el frágil cuello. Apretó poco a poco con una sonrisa sádica mientras veía a Spike ahogarse poco a poco aunque sus ojos dejaron escapar lágrimas de sangre; lo único que su verdadero yo podía hacer mientras veía lo que pasaba.

Entonces sintió el frío acero clavándose en la nuca. Ella soltó de golpe a Spike y se volvió a ver a su otro yo.

—Nadie toca a mi Spike.

Entonces clavó la daga en el ojo de la no-muerta y ésta cayó de rodillas. Con lo último que le quedaba de su no-vida miró suplicante a Twilight pero ésta juraba que vio una chispa de, ¿agradecimiento? Finalmente cayó hacia atrás, estaba muerta.

—¡Spike, Spike! — Gritó Twilight abrazando al perro que tembló débilmente pero sonrió.

—¿Funcionó?

Twilight sollozó sonriendo.

—Eres un estúpido… pero lo lograste, lo lograste Spike.

Y se abrazaron.  
Twilight cerró los ojos, todo había terminado. Todo… o casi.

…

Abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un espacio blanco, completamente vacío a excepción de una silueta de poni que lloraba en silencio en un rincón. ¿Exactamente qué estaba pasando ahí? Con cuidado avanzó y se dio cuenta que había vuelto a su forma poni. ¿Entonces dónde se encontraba? No lo sabía pero ahora mismo lo que más le urgía desde el fondo de su corazón era consolar a la poni que lloraba.

—¿Oye te encuentras bien? — Quiso saber acercándose.

La poni que lloraba se volvió y muy para horror de Twilight se dio cuenta que no era sino una versión corrupta de ella misma, demacrada por el dolor y la pérdida.; llorando sangre víctima de la más profunda de las penas.

—Tú… ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí? ¿Quién eres?

—Tú misma… o bueno, si lo prefieres Midnight. Ese fue el horrible nombre que utilicé durante siglos de atrocidades…

Twilight retrocedió horrorizada.

—No, se supone que es el fin… ¿qué quieres de mí? ¿DÓNDE ESTAMOS?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Este es el interior de tu alma, un reflejo de lo que es tu conciencia. En cuanto a qué quiero de ti… absolutamente nada. Estoy por irme al infierno, pagar por el error que cometí miles de años atrás…

—Y las atrocidades que vinieron después — dijo Twilight asqueada.

—Todas son fruto de un solo error. ¿Sabes qué se siente estar atada dentro de tu propio ser mientras obligado a ver lo que otro lado de ti misma hace una y otra vez? Es como estar dentro de una pesadilla pero sin poder despertar ¿TE PARECE QUE YO PEDÍ ESTO? — Ella comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza. — Todo lo que quería era que cierta maldita de Glimmer pagara por lo que me hizo, dejarme indefensa para el resto de mi vida. De haber sabido lo que me trajo mi estúpida decisión me hubiera conformado con suicidarme sin buscar venganza…

Twilight miró a la criatura sin saber qué sentir, ¿lástima tal vez? No importaba, sólo sacudió la cabeza y sólo preguntó.

—¿Por qué regresaste en el tiempo?

—Una esperanza idiota. Estaba harta, atrapada en mi cuerpo atada mientras sentía cada una de las horribles cosas que hacía. Entonces vi una oportunidad, si pudiera cambiar la historia, si pudiera evitar que cometieras el error entonces yo podría desaparecer. Evitar este dolor, borrarlo de la historia. Pero las cosas no funcionan así, en lugar de eso me quedé a cometer nuevas masacres y repetir muchas esta vez atacando también a inocentes. Sentí cómo mi gran mente era usada para planear un genocidio masivo de jóvenes inocentes amantes del estudio sin poder hacer nada al respecto… e incluso ahora intenté matar a mi propio hijo… ¿te parece que estoy feliz de lo que hice, de lo que estuve viendo todo este tiempo?

Twilight se quedó sin qué decir.

—Pero ahora me has liberado Twilight y te lo agradezco. Tal vez descienda al infierno a seguir pagando mi error de vender mi alma pero nada de lo que me espere se comparará con ver… sentir… no… olvídalo.

Twilight bajó la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Para despedirte?

Midnight se encogió de hombros.

—Una última oportunidad. Hay una forma de evitar que descienda al infierno pero me da igual. Tú tienes que aceptarlo y es una carga demasiado fuerte como para que la cargue un solo poni.

—¿Eso fue lo que le pasó a mis amigas?

—Ellas lo aceptaron, aun sin saber a lo que se metían.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? — Preguntó Twilight decidida.

—¿Eres idiota o qué? Te estoy diciendo claramente que no lo hagas.

—Ya has sufrido bastante Midnight, dímelo por favor. Si mis amigas pudieron hacerlo entonces yo lo haré también. ¡Dime!

Midnight negó con la cabeza.

—¡Vete, estoy por irme a donde pertenezco! No sabes lo que pides Twilight.

—Lo sacrificaste todo por Equestria y sigues queriendo sacrificar más. Midnight, hiciste cosas horribles pero por una equivocación como tú misma dijiste.

Al final el monstruo suspiró derrotado.

—Que no se diga que no te lo advertí: todo lo que tienes que hacer es aceptarme como una parte de ti.

—¿Mezclaremos conciencias?

—No, yo desapareceré por completo dentro de ti, lo único que quedará de mí serán mis recuerdos, todos ellos. Pero es una carga demasiado grande incluso para ti, tus amigas la aceptaron y míralas como quedaron. Hablo de todas mis experiencias, incluidas las masacres.

Twilight tragó saliva pero asintió.

—Lo acepto — dijo extendiendo su casco. — No podría ver a la cara a mis amigas si ellas pudieron aceptar la carga pero no yo.

—Te vas a arrepentir — dijo la otra Twilight aceptándolo.

…

Fue justo lo que le ocurrió a sus amigas, empezó de forma abrupta y agónica cuando todos los recuerdos de todas las vivencias de la Undead le llegaron. Recordaba a la perfección cada sensación de la carne desgarrándose, cada una de sus atrocidades. Pero sobre todo recordaba cada encuentro con Night Terror. Tembló, lloró, gritó.

—Haz que pare… — sollozó. — ¡HAZ QUE PARE! ¡HAZ QUE PARE POR FAVOR, RECUPÉRALO, RECUPÉRALO! RECUPÉRALO POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS…

Pero no paraba, los recuerdos de Midnight llegaban cada vez más y más a su mente. Quería gritar, quería olvidar, pero era como le había advertido su otro yo; ya no había vuelta atrás. Gritaba se retorcía, quería que parara… maldición cada tortura, cada preparación… pero también cada uno de los villanos que atacaría en el futuro. El conocimiento era poder y pese a la carga Midnight le regaló una defensa invaluable para Equestria.

—Es difícil yo sé — dijo Spike débilmente.

Twilight lo miró confusa, seguía retorciéndose y gritando ante el flujo de los horribles recuerdos de Midnight, pero seguía consciente. Lloraba pero sí, seguía consciente.

—Lo importante, — siguió Spike, — es no olvidar quién eres en realidad… pero es más sencillo de

—¿Cómo sabes? ¿Estás leyendo mi alma? — Se rio Twilight con suaivad.

—No. De hecho yo fui el primero en aceptar mis demonios.

Y antes que se dijera más ambos cayeron en la inconsciencia.

* * *

 **Wow, esto fue difícil y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. Las Undeads han sido exterminadas por fin. En serio me costó, como Pin-Kill-Die tuvo la amabilidad de indicar, es un gran problema crear personajes completamente invencibles.**

 **Sin más espero que les haya gustado la batalla. Fue en serio difícil de hacer, tuve que reiniciar una y otra vez.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y como siempre:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **Ah, y al igual que la primera versión subiré un epílogo o dos para cerrar definitivametne la trilogía. Gracias por acompañarme tanto tiempo con esta historia chicos, y pensar que inició como una historia que se suponía estaba diseñada para sacar una idea al azar de mi cabeza sin pensar en continuar.**


	19. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO:  
La marcha de las heroínas corrompidas**

Un grupo bastante grande de ponis se había reunido en el antiguo Palacio de las Hermanas Nobles, justo alrededor del viejo Árbol de la Armonía en donde siete tumbas habían sido excavadas y que ahora se les presentaban sus últimos respetos.

—Adiós Caballeras Undead, — dijo la Princesa Celestia presidiendo la ceremonia. — Lamento mucho no poder decir más sobre ustedes que este es el fin del capítulo más negro en la historia de Equestria. Su mera existencia ofende en todo lo que creía, mis ideales, la idea que tenía sobre las defensoras de Equestria… sin embargo les doy las gracias. a pesar de todo, a pesar de cometer el más estúpido de los errores lucharon con todo contra lo que se convirtieron, y cuando finalmente se dejaron dominar por su lado oscuro fue por culpa de la desesperación. Sí, desesperación, no hay palabra que describa mejor lo último de sus vidas y luego sus eternas no-vidas. Me encuentro aliviada por su partida pero a la vez no puedo evitar sentir lástima por ustedes, me duele ver que toda su vida se reduce al sufrimiento de luchar contra sí mismas. Espero en dios que realmente descansen en paz ahora que han logrado evitar el infierno.

—¡Amén! — Corearon todos los presentes, en su mayoría Caballeros del Silencio, arrojando flores a las tumbas.

Finalmente todos bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto, este era el final, realmente era el final. Las heroínas corrompidas finalmente se habían marchado para no volver.  
Entonces se marcharon en una procesión lenta y ceremoniosa. La mayoría de los Caballeros se arreglaron sus capuchas y se fundieron entre las sombras, todos menos dos, sus líderes la Gran Maestra Irish Coffee y el Caballero Spike que se quedaron junto con las Princesas y las chicas que seguían llorando por todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Y con todo lo que he vivido, jamás pensé que asistiría a mi propio funeral — dijo Twilight aferrándose a la Princesa Celestia y a Spike. — Por dios santo, por dios santo…

—Ya, ya mi fiel estudiante — dijo Celestia. — No es tu funeral, es el de Midnight.

—Para usted es fácil decirlo — dijo Spike molesto. — Usted no tiene los vestigios de las criaturas dentro de sí. Para nosotros siete esto es lo más cercano a nuestra propia despedida.

Celestia no insistió. Entonces se quedaron así, contemplando el lugar del descanso eterno de las Undeads hasta que por fin Irish miró un reloj de bolsillo que tenía entre su capucha.

—Spike, no quiero molestarte pero el último tren a Canterlot sale pronto — dijo ella.

Spike asintió y extendió sus alas para luego ofrecerle una garra a la joven terrestre que con agilidad saltó a la espalda del dragón y lo abrazó tiernamente por el cuello.

—Spike, — dijo Twilight. — ¿Estás seguro que tienes que irte? Mi casa siempre será tu casa, e Irish es bienvenida también. ¿De veras tenemos que separarnos?

—Twi, los padres y los hijos debemos separarnos algún día — dijo el dragón.

Las amigas de la alicornio la rodearon confortantemente.

—Sabes que te acompañaremos hasta el final — dijo Rainbow. — ¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo por hoy? Todo el tiempo necesario. Spike tiene razón ¿no es así?

—Estaremos para ti siempre — aseguró Applejack. — Para siempre.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué tiene que ser así? — Dijo Twilight llorosa. — Después de todo lo que luchamos juntos, ¿tendremos que separarnos para siempre?

—No será para siempre Twi, pase lo que pase estaremos en contacto— aseguró el dragón suspirando. — Y aunque sé lo que te dije allá en el mundo humano pero mientras tenga las memorias de Night Terror frescas en mi mente y tú las de Midnight en la tuya es mejor mantenernos alejados. Además mis estudiantes cuentan conmigo, y si es verdad que ya no les enseñaré Magia del Silencio, hay muchas otras cosas que puedo transmitirles ya que a pesar de todo, yo sigo creyendo en ir y enseñar a todos.

Twilight se enjuagó una lágrima.

—Cuídate Spike…

—Yo lo cuidaré — aseguró Irish. — Te lo prometo.

—Más te vale.

Spike abrazó a Twilight y con sus alas los arrastró a todos a aquel abrazo.

—Nos veremos pronto — dijo la Princesa Celestia, para luego añadir a modo de broma. — Y recuerden, si causan demasiado revuelo no le darán otra opción a la Corona que intervenir. Están advertidos.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces nosotros simplemente revelaremos el Hechizo del Alicornio — respondió Spike. — Hasta pronto.

Entonces surcó el aire hacia la estación de trenes, el día había sido demasiado cansado como para hacer el viaje entero hacia Canterlot. Finalmente las chicas miraron hacia las tumbas.

—Y con todo y todo, admiro a las Undead — dijo Applejack. — A pesar de todo lo que pasó, a pesar que prácticamente se dieron a sí mismas la espalda… ellas no se rindieron. Era una batalla perdida pero siguieron hasta el final.

Luna torció el gesto pensativa.

—Sus actos se volvieron más y más violentos conforme pasó el tiempo, pero si se lo piensan bien, ¿no será porque finalmente se rindieron? Su tentativa fallida de cambiar la historia para desaparecer de la existencia debió haber sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

—Efectivamente lo fue — dijo Fluttershy. — Ellas jamás cayeron en las trampas que les pusimos, era lo que quedaba de nosotras dentro de ellas rezando por una salida a su sufrimiento.

—Pero ahora todo ha terminado — dijo cortante Twilight conjurando siete lápidas. — Y lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprender de esta experiencia: jamás bajar la guardia, siempre cuenta con tus amigos, y sobre todo… jamás rendirnos, aún si estamos completamente vencidas no nos rendiremos.

—Lo único que está escrito en piedra es el pasado — finalizó Pinkie Pie. — Ellas nos regalaron el saber de antemano qué va a pasar en el futuro, pero no por eso nos confiaremos.

—Tienes razón — confirmó Rarity. — Pero pase lo que pase, estaremos listas.

Finalmente se fueron, las heroínas corrompidas se habían marchado; ahora descansaban en paz.

FIN

* * *

 **Y este es el cierre definitivo de esta historia. En mi humilde opinión la mejor fue la segunda parte de la trilogía pero también disfruté mucho escribiendo esta parte. Gracias a todos los lectores que me apoyaron y empujaron a continuar la historia de las Undeads, espero haberles dado un final digno.**

 **Cyandel25: yo por mi parte también les doy las gracias amigos, ustedes empujaron a mi amigo Gaby a seguir con la historia de las Undeads y justo cuando se estaba quemando los sesos pensando cómo seguir con sus zombis esas vine yo y le pedí que adoptara a mis Caballeros del Silencio. Así que de no ser por ustedes miS héroes de las Sombras jamás hubieran visto la luz. ¡Gracias público de FanFiction!**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
